Estilhaça-me
by Mrs. Granger Potter
Summary: Meu toque é letal. Meu toque é o poder.
1. Chapter 1

Nota: Oiiii, eu sei que vocês pensam: Já vem ela com outra adaptação, mas é que quando eu acabei de ler esse livo eu pensei:Daria um HH perfeito. E a vitima da vez é Estilhaça-me, da autora Tahereh Mafi, que eu achei maravilhos primeiro de uma trilogia.

Nota 2: As palavras sublinhadas são os pensamentos inconscientes de Hermione. Aquelas palavras que você pensar mas não quer eles lá, sabe como é? é que no livro essas palavras estão sublinhadas no meio, meio "cortadas" e eu não consegui fazer isso no site.

Nota 3: Espero que gostem e mandem comentários.

P.O.V Hermione

Estou aprisionada há 264 dias.

Não tenho nada senão um caderno e uma caneta quebrada e os números na cabeça para me fazer companhia. Uma janela. Quatro paredes. Espaço de 1.48 metros quadrados. Vinte e seis letras de um alfabeto do qual não fiz uso em 264 dias de aprisionamento.

Seis mil, trezentas e trinta e seis horas desde que toquei outro ser humano.

-Você vai ganhar outro companheiro de cela- disseram para mim.

-A gente espera que você apodreça neste lugar. Por bom comportamento.- disseram para mim.

-Outro psicótico igual a você. Acabou o isolamento. - disseram para mim.

Eles são os asseclas do Restabelecimento. A iniciativa que supostamente deveria ajudar nossa sociedade agonizante. As mesmas pessoas que me arrancaram da casa dos meus pais e me trancafiaram em um porão por causa de algo que me fugia do controle. Ninguém se importa com o fato de que eu não sabia do que era capaz. De que eu não sabia o que estava fazendo.

Não faço ideia de onde eu estou.

Só sei que fui transportada por alguém dentro de um furgão branco que levou 6h37min para me trazer até aqui. Sei que fui algemada em meu assento. Sei que fui amarrada em minha cadeira. Sei que meus pais jamais se preocuparam em se despedir. Seu que não chorei enquanto era levada.

Sei que o céu desaba todos os dias.

O sol cai dentro do oceano e respinga marrons e vermelhos e amarelos e laranjas no mundo exterior a minha janela. Um milhão de folhas de uma centena de diferentes ramos mergulham no vento, flutuando com a falsa promessa de voo. A rajada de vento atinge suas asas secas apenas para forçá-las para baixo,esquecidas, deixada ao pisoteio dos soldados ao chão.

Não há tantas arvores como antes, é o que dizem os cientistas. Eles dizem que nosso mundo costumava ser nuvens costumavam ser brancas. Nosso sol era sempre o tipo certo de luz. Mas tenho frágeis memórias desse mundo. Não me lembro muito bem de como era antes.A única existência que conheço agora é a que me foi dada. Um eco do que costumava ser.

Pressiona a palma da mão contra a pequena vidraça e sinto o frio cingi-la em um abraço familiar. Estamos ambas sozinhas,ambas existindo como a ausência de qualquer outra coisa.

Apanho minha caneta quase inútil e de pouquíssima tinta,e cujo uso aprendi a racionar um dia após o outro, e olho fixamente para ela. Mudo de ideia. Abandono o esforço necessário para escrever. Ter um companheiro de cela pode ser bom. Conversar com um humano de verdade poderia facilitar as coisas. Pratico usando a voz, moldando os lábios à forma das palavras familiares que me são estranhas à boca. Pratico todos os dias.

Fico surpresa por me lembrar de como se fala.

Enrolo meu caderninho e o enfio na parede. Sento-me nas molas cobertas de pano nos quais sou forçada a .Balanço-me de um lado para outro e espero.

Espero muito tempo e caio no sono.

Meus olhos se abrem a dois olhos dois lábios duas orelhas duas sobrancelhas. Contenho meu grito na urgência de dominar o horror paralisante que me toma os membros.

-Você é um ga-ga-garoto ...

-E você é uma garota - Ele ergue uma sobrancelha. Ele se inclina, desviando-se de meu rosto. Ele força um riso,mas ele não esta sorrindo. E eu quero chorar, meus olhos se desesperam,aterrados, lançando-se em direção à porta que perdi as contas de tantas vezes que tentei abrir. Eles me trancaram com um garoto.

Deus!

Eles estão tentando me matar.

Eles fizeram isso de propósito.

Para me torturar, para me atormentar, para eu nunca mais dormir durante a noite. Seus braços são tatuados até os cotovelos. Na sobrancelha falta uma argola, que eles devem ter confiscado. Olhos verdes esmeralda, cabelos pretos, linha da mandíbula definida, físico forte e magro. Deslumbrante. Perigoso. Aterrorizante. Horrível.

Ele ri e eu caio da cama e corro para o canto.

Ele avalia e pequeno travesseiro sobre a cama vaga que eles empurraram para o espaço vazio esta manhã, o reduzido colchão e o cobertor surrado nem mesmo grande o bastante para dar conta da metade superior do seu corpo. Ele olha para a minha cama. Olha para sua cama.

Junta as duas com a mão. Usa o pé para empurrar as duas armações de metal para o seu lado do quarto. Estande-se sobre os dois colchões, tomando meu travesseiro para amortecer seu pescoço. Comecei a tremer.

Mordo o lábio e tento ocultar-me no canto escuro.

Ele roubou minha cama,meu travesseiro, meu cobertor.

Não tenho nada senão o chão.

Não terei nada senão o chão.

Jamais irei me opor porque estou petrificada demais paralisada demais paranoica demais.

-Então você é ... o que? Louca? É por isso que está aqui?

Não sou louca 

Ele se apoia o suficiente para ver meu rosto. Ele ri novamente.

-Não vou machuca-la.

Quero acreditar nele. Não acredito nele.

-Qual seu nome? - Pergunta ele.

Não é da sua conta. Qual é o seu nome?

Escuto sua respiração -o virar na cama cuja metade costumava ser ço a noite toda acordada. Meus joelhos enroscados no queixo, meus braços apertados em volta do meu pequeno longo cabelo castanho é a unica cortina entre nós..

Não vou mais dormir a noite.

Não posso mais dormir

Não posso ouvir aqueles gritos novamente.


	2. Chapter 2

Tem cheiro de chuva da manhã.

O quarto esta impregnado do cheiro de pedra molhada, solo revolvido; o ar está úmido e terroso. Respiro fundo e ando na ponta dos pés até a janela apenas para pressionar o nariz contra a superfície fria. Sinto minha respiração embaçar o vidro. Fecho os olhos ao som do suave tamborilar permeando o vento. As gotas de chuvas são minha única lembrança de que as nuvens têm pulsação. De que eu também tenho uma.

Sempre me pergunto sobre as gotas de chuva.

Gostaria de saber como estão sempre caindo,tropeçando nos próprios pés, quebrando as pernas e esquecendo-se dos seus paraquedas, conformem tombam direto do céu rumo a um fim incerto. É como uma pessoa que está esvaziando os bolsos sobre a terra e parece não se importar com o destino do conteúdo que cai,que parece não se importar com o fato de que as gotas de chuva estouram quando atingem o solo, de que elas se estilhaçam quando chegam ao chão, de que as pessoas amaldiçoam os dias em que as gotas ousam tocar sua porta.

Sou uma gota de chuva.

Meus pais esvaziaram seus bolsos de mim e deixaram-me evaporar sobre uma loja de concreto.

A janela me diz que não estamos longe das montanhas e que, definitivamente,estamos perto da água, mas, hoje, tudo esta perto da água. Só não sei de que lado estamos. Para que direção estamos voltados. Aperto os olhos à primeira luz da manhã. Alguém pegou o sol e o fixou novamente no céu, mas todos os dias ele paira um pouco mais baixo que no dia anterior. É como um pai negligente que conhece apenas metade de quem você é. Nunca enxerga como sua ausência muda as pessoas. Quão diferente somos no escuro.

Um sussurro repentino indica que meu companheiro de cela esta acordado.

Giro nos meus pés como se tivesse sido pega roubando comida outra vez. Isso só aconteceu uma vez, e meus pais não acreditaram em mim quando eu disse que não era para disse que estava apenas tentando salvar os gatos vadios que viviam pela vizinhança, mas eles não acreditaram que eu era humana o bastante para me importar com um gato. Não eu. Não algo alguém como ém disso, eles nunca acreditavam em nada do que eu dizia. É exatamente por isso que eu estou aqui.

O companheiro de cela está me estudando.

Ele dormeceu completamente vestido. Ele está usando uma camiseta azul-marinho e calças cargo cáqui enfiadas em botas pretas de cano alto.

Estou usando fibras de algodão morto nos membros e um rubor de rosas na face.

Seus olhos esquadrinham a silhueta de minha estrutura e esse vagaroso movimento faz meu coração as pétalas de rosa conforme me caem do rosto, flutuam em volta da moldura de meu corpo e revestem em algo cuja sensação remete à ausência de coragem.

Pare de olhar para mim,é o que eu quero dizer.

Pare de me tocar com os olhos, mantenho suas mãos afastadas e por favor por favor por favor...

- Qual o seu nome? - A inclinação da sua cabeça racha ao meio da gravidade.

Estou suspensa no momento. Pisco os olhos e contenho a respiração.

Ele se move e meus olhos se estilhaçam em milhares de pedaços que ricocheteiam ao redor do quarto, capturando um milhão de fotos instantâneas; um pensamentos congelados pairando precariamente no espaço morto, um redemoinho de memórias que me cortam a alma. Ele me faz lembrar alguém que eu conhecia.

Uma respiração profunda e o choque me devolve à realidade.

Sem mais sonhar acordada.

- Por que você esta aqui? - pergunto às rachaduras da parede de concreto. Catorze rachaduras em quatro paredes em mil tons de cinzas. O chão, o teto:tudo a mesma laje de pedra. As armações das camas construídas de modo patético: a partir de velhos canos de água. O quadradinho de uma janela:grossa demais para quebrar. Esgotou-se minha esperanç olhos estão dispersos e doloridos. Meu dedo está traçando um caminho preguiçoso pelo piso frio.

Estou sentada no chão que cheira a gelo, metal e sujeira. O companheiro de cela senta-se diante de mim, pernas dobradas por debaixo dele, botas brilhantes demais para este lugar.

- Você tem medo de mim - Sua voz não tem forma.

Meus dedos cerram-se em punhos.

- Receio que esteja errado.

Poderia estar mentindo, mas isso não é verdade.

Ele bufa, e o som ecoa pelo ar que jaz entre nós. Não levanto a cabeça. Não dou com os olhos que ele esta lançando em minha direção. Provo do oxigênios seco e gasto e suspiro. O aperto na garganta vem de algo familiar para mim, algo que aprendi a engolir em seco.

Duas súbitas batidas à porta trazem minhas emoções de volta ao lugar.

Ele se coloca de pé em um instante.

- Ninguém está lá - digo a ele. - É só nosso café da manhã - Duzentos e sessenta e quatro cafés da manhã e ainda não sei do que ele é feito. Tem cheiro de muita coisa química; uma massa amorfa sempre entrega aos extremos.Às vezes doce demais, às vezes salgada demais,sempre repugnante. Na maior parte das vezes estou tão morta de fome que nem noto a diferença.

Escuto-o hesitar apenas por um instante antes de avançar rumo à porta. Ele abre uma pequena fresta e através dela espreita um mundo que não existe mais.

-Merda! - Ele praticamente arremessa a bandeja pela abertura, parando apenas para bater a palma da mão contra a camisa. - Merda, merda. - Ele fecha os olhos e tensiona a mandíbula. Ele queimou a mão. Eu o teria alertado se ele tivesse me escutado.

-Você deve esperar pelo menos três minutos antes de tocar a bandeja - digo à parede. Não olho para as leves cicatrizes que adornam minhas pequenas mãos, para as marcas de queimadura que ninguém poderia ter me instruído a evitar. - Acho que eles fazem isso de propósito - Acrescento, calmamente.

-Ah, então hoje você esta conversando comigo? - Ele está com raiva. Seus olhos relampejam antes de ele desviar o olhar e eu perceber que ele está mais constrangido mais do que qualquer outra coisa. Ele é uma cara durão. Durão demais para cometer um erro estupido na frente de uma garota. Durão demais para demonstrar dor.

Aperto os lábios e fito o lado de fora do pequeno quadrado de vidro que eles chamam de janela. Não sobraram muitos animais, mas já ouvi historias de pássaros que voam. Talvez um dia eu consiga ver um. Atualmente, as histórias têm um enredo tão desordenado que há muito pouco em que se acreditar, mas não foi se de uma pessoa que eu escutei dizer que, de fato, viram um pássaro voando nos últimos anos. Portanto, observo da janela.

Haverá um pássaro hoje. Ele sera branco com listras de ouro igual a uma coroa sobre a sua cabeça. Ele voará. Haverá um pássaro hoje. Ele sera branco com listras de ouro igual a uma coroa sobre a sua cabeça. Ele voará. Haverá um ...

Sua mão.

Em mim.

Duas pontas de dedo roçam por menos de um segundo meu ombro coberto de pano, e cada músculo, cada tendão de meu corpo está carregado de tensão e amarrado em nós que me comprimem a espinha. Permaneço bastante quieta. Não me movo. Não respiro. Talvez, se não me mover, este sentimento dure para sempre.

Às vezes penso que a solidão dentro de mim explodirá pela pele e, às vezes, não tenho certeza se chorar ou gritar ou rir de histeria resolverá alguma coisa.Às vezes estou tão desesperada para tocar, por ser tocada, por sentir, que tenho quase certeza de que vou cair de um penhasco em um universo alternativo no qual ninguém, nunca sera capaz de me encontrar.

Não parece possível.

Tenho gritado por anos e ninguém jamais me escutou.

- Você não esta com fome? - Sua voz é mais baixa agora, um pouco preocupada.

Ha 264 dias estou morrendo de fome.

- Não. - A palavra é pouco mais que uma respiração entrecortada, pois me escapa dos lábios e me viro e eu não deveria, mas faço e ele esta me encarando. Está me estudando. Seus lábios estão somente um pouco apertados, seus braços, inertes ao lado do corpo, seus cílios pestanejam em trégua.

Sinto alguma coisa socar meus estômago.

Seus olhos. Alguma coisa em seus olhos.

Não é ele Não é ele Não é ele.

Fecho-me ao mundo. Tranco-me. Giro a chave com firmeza.

A escuridão me sepulta em seus vincos.

-Ei...

Meus olhos se abrem. Duas janelas estilhaçadas enchendo de vidro minha boca.

- O que é? - Sua voz é uma tentativa fracassada de monotonia, uma tentativa ansiosa de indiferença.

Nada.

Concentro-me no quadrado transparente encravado entre mim e minha liberdade. Quero estraçalhar este mundo de concreto e esquecimento. Quero ser maior, melhor, mais forte.

Quero estar furiosa,furiosa,furiosa.

Quero ser o pássaro que voa para longe.

- O que é que você esta escrevendo - O companheiro de cela fala novamente.

Estas palavras são vômito.

Esta caneta trêmula é meu esôfago

Esta folha de papel é minha tigela de porcelana.

-Por que você não me responde? - Ele esta perto demais.

Ninguém jamais esta perto o bastante.

Engulo a respiração e espero que ele dê o fora, como todos os outros da minha vida. Meus olhos estão focados na janela e na promessa do que poderia ser. Na promessa de algo grandioso, algo mais importante, alguma razão para a demência que se edifica em meus ossos, alguma explicação para minha incapacidade de fazer alguma coisa sem arruinar tudo. Haverá um pássaro. Ele sera branco com listras de ouro igual a uma coroa sobre a cabeça. Ele voará. Haverá um pássaro ...

-Ei...

-Você não pode me tocar - mentindo; é o que não digo a ele. Ele pode me tocar,é o que nunca lhe direi. Por favor, toque-me é o que eu quero lhe dizer.

Mas coisas ruins acontecem quando as pessoas me tocam. Coisas estranhas. Coisas ruins.

Coisas mortas.

Não consigo me lembrar do calor de qualquer tipo de abraço. Meus braços doem em virtude do inescapável gelo do isolamento. Minha própria mãe não poderia me segurar nos braços. Meu pai não poderia aquecer minha mão congelada. Vivo em um mundo de nada.

Olá.

Mundo.

Você ira me esquecer.

Toque-toque.

O companheiro de cela se levanta em um pulo.

É hora do banho.


	3. Chapter 3

A porta se abre a um abismo.

Não há cor,não há luz, não há promessa de qualquer coisa senão horror do outro lado. Sem palavras. Sem direção. Apenas uma porta aberta que significa a mesma coisa todo o tempo.

O companheiro de cela tem perguntas.

-Mas que diabos? - Ele olha para mim e depois para a ilusão da fuga. - Estão nos deixando sair?

Eles nunca nos deixarão sair.

- É hora do banho.

- Banho? - Sua voz perde a inflexão, mas ainda é entremeada de curiosidade.

- Não temos muito tempo - digo a ele. - Temos de nos apressar.

- Espere, o quê? - Ele alcança meu braço, mas eu me afasto - Mas não tem luz... nem podemos enxergar para onde vamos...

- Depressa. - Concentro os olhos no chão. - Pegue na barra da minha camisa.

- Do que você está falando?...

Um alarme soa a distância. Um zunido ressoa mais próximo na segunda vez. Logo toda a cela está vibrando com o aviso e a porta está se fechando. Agarro sua camisa e, perto de mim, arrasto-o para a escuridão.

- Não. Diga. Nada.

-Ma...

- Nada - digo em um zumbido surdo. Puxo sua camisa e ordeno-lhe que me siga como se eu sentisse o caminho pelos labirintos da instituição psiquiátrica. É um lar, um centro para jovens problemáticos, para crianças abandonadas de famílias desmanteladas, um lar seguro para os perturbados psicologicamente. É uma prisão. Eles nos alimentam com nada e nossos olhos nunca veem um ao outro,exceto às raras brechas de luz que se infiltram pelas fendas de vidro que eles fingem serem janelas. Noites são rasgadas por gritos e soluços tortuosos, lamentos e choros atormentados, os ruídos de carne e osso rompendo-se, se à força ou por opção não dá para saber. Passei os três primeiros meses na companhia do meu próprio fedor. Ninguem nunca me disse onde ficava os banheiros e chuveiros. Ninguem nunca me disse como funcionava o sistema. Ninguem fala com você a não ser para comunicar más noticias. Ninguem toca em você de modo nenhum. Garotas e garotos nunca se encontram.

Nunca até hoje.

Não pode ser coincidência.

Meus olhos começam a se ajustar ao manto artificial da noite. Meus dedos sentem o caminho através dos corredores acidentados, e o companheiro de cela não diz uma palavra. Estou quase orgulhosa dele. Ele é quase trinta centímetros mais alto do que eu; seu corpo, forte e sólido, com força e musculatura de alguém perto da minha idade. O mundo ainda não o arrasou. Tamanha a imunidade na ignorância.

- O que...

Dou-lhe um puxão mais forte na camisa para impedi-lo de falar. Os corredores ainda estavam escuros. Sinto a estranha necessidade de protegê-lo, esta pessoa que poderia me quebrar com dois dedos. Ele não percebe o quanto esta ignorância o torna vulnerável. Ele não percebe que poderiam matá-lo por motivo nenhum.

Decidi não ter medo dele. Decidi que suas ações eram mais imaturas do que ameaçadoras. Ele me parece tão familiar tão familiar tão familiar. Uma vez conheci um garoto com os mesmos olhos verdes e minhas lembranças não permitem que eu o odeie.

Talvez eu gostasse de um amigo.

Mais um metro e meio até a parede que vai do áspero ao liso e então viramos à direita. Um pouco mais de meio metro de espaço vazio antes de chegarmos a uma porta de madeira com uma maçaneta quebrada e um punhado de lascas. Três batimentos cardíacos até termos certeza de que estamos sozinhos. Um passo adiante para empurrar a porta. Um suave rangido, e a fenda se alarga para revelar nada senão o que imagino que pareça este espaço.

- Por aqui. - Sussurro.

Puxo-o rumo à fila de chuveiros e vasculho o chão em busca de quaisquer pedaços de sabonetes pousados no ralo. Encontro dois pedaços, um duas vezes maior que o outro.

- Abra sua mão - digo na escuridão. - É gosmento. Mas não o deixe cair. Não tem mais sabonete e tivermos sorte hoje.

Ele não diz nada por alguns segundos e começo a me preocupar.

- Ainda está ai? - Me pergunto se esta era a armadilha. Se este era o plano. Se talvez ele tivesse sido enviado para me matar neste pequeno espaço sob o manto da escuridão. Realmente nunca soube o que eles iam fazer comigo no hospício, nunca soube se eles achavam que me prender seria bom o suficiente, mas eu sempre achei que eles poderiam me matar. Sempre me pareceu uma opção viável.

Não posso dizer que não merecia isso.

No entando estou aqui por alguma coisa que nunca intenção de fazer e ninguém parece se importar com o fato de ter sido um acidente.

Meus pais nunca tentaram me ajudar.

Não escuto os chuveiros funcionando e meu coração gela. Este singular recinto raramente está cheio, mas geralmente há outras pessoas, nem que sejam apenas uma ou duas. Percebi que os residentes do hospício ou são loucos legítimos e não conseguem encontrar o caminho para os chuveiros, ou simplesmente não se importam com isso.

Engulo em seco.

- Qual seu nome? - Sua voz rasga o ar e meu fluxo de consciência em um só movimento. Posso sentir sua respiração muito mais perto do que ele estava antes. Meu coração está acelerado e não sei por que, mas não consigo controlar isso. - Por que você não me diz seu nome?

-Sua mão está aberta? - pergunto minha boca seca, minha voz rouca.

Ele avança devagar e eu estou quase com medo de respirar. Seus dedos roçam o tecido duro da única roupa que eu terei para sempre e eu consigo soltar o ar dos pulmões. Desde que ele não toque na minha pele. Desde que ele não toque na minha pele. Desde que ele não toque na minha pele. Este parece ser o segredo.

Minha fina camiseta foi lavada tantas vezes na água desagradável desde edifício que parece um saco de pano contra minha pele. Solto o pedaço maior de sabonete em sua mão e ando para trás pé ante pé.

- Vou ligar o chuveiro para você - explico cuidadosamente, ansiosa por não elevar minha voz , temendo que os outros me ouvissem.

- O que faço com minhas roupas? - Seu corpo ainda esta muito próximo do meu.

Pisco mil vezes na escuridão

- Você tem que tirá-las.

Seu riso soa com um ar divertido.

-Não, eu sei. Quis dizer o que faço com elas enquanto tomo banho?

-Faça com que não se molhe.

Ele respira fundo.

-Quanto tempo nós temos?

- Dois minutos.

- Jesus, por que não disse logo...

Ligo seu chuveiro ao mesmo tempo que ligo o meu, e suas reclamações se afogam debaixo da ducha entrecortada das torneiras que mal funcionam.

Os movimentos são mecânicos. Fiz isso tantas vezes que ja memorizei os métodos mais eficientes para esfregar, enxaguar e racionar sabonete para meu corpo, bem como para meu cabelo. Não há toalhas, então o truque é tentar não ensopar nenhuma parte do corpo. Se o fizer, nunca o secará adequadamente e passará a proxima semana quase morrendo de pneumonia. Eu sei muito bem.

Em exatos 90 segundos eu torci o cabelo e estou me enfiando de volta na minha roupa esfarrapada. Das coisas que eu tenho, meus tênis são as unicas coisas que estão razoavelmente em boas condições. Não fazemos caminhadas por aqui.

O companheiro de cela segue o exemplo quase imediatamente. Estou satisfeita por ele aprender rápido.

- Pegue a barra da minha camisa. - Instruo-o. - Temos de correr.

Seus dedos roçam a parte estreita das minhas costas por um vagaroso momento e eu tenho que morder o lábio para conter a intesidade. Quase paro no lugar. Ninguém jamais coloca as mãos em qualquer parte do meu corpo.

Tenho de correr, então seus dedos me abandonam. Ele tropeça ao me alcançar.

Quando finalmente estamos presos entre as familiares quatro paredes de claustrofobia, meu companheiro de cela não para de me encarar.

Enrolo-me no canto. Ele ainda tem minha cama, meu cobertor, meu travesseiro. Perdo-o por sua ignorância, mas talvez seja cedo demais para sermos amigos. Talvez eu tenha me preciptado em ajudá-lo. Talvez ele realmente só esteja aqui para me fazer infeliz. No entando, se eu não me manter aquecida, vou ficar doente. Meu cabelo esta muito molhado e o cobertor que eu costumava enrolá-lo ainda esta no lado dele do quarto. Talvez ainda esteja com medo dele.

Inspiro muito intesamente, muito depressa levanto os olhos à luz opaca do dia. O companheiro de cela envolveu dois cobertores sobre meus ombros.

Um meu.

Um seu.

- Desculpa por ser tão imbecil. - murmura ele para a parede. Ele não me toca e eu estou desapontada feliz por ele não tocar. Queria que ele tivesse. Ele não deveria. Ninguém jamais deve me tocar.

- Sou Harry. Harry Potter - fala ele lentamente. Ele se afasta de mim até clarear o quarto. Ele usa uma mão para empurrar a armação da minha cama de volta para o meu lado.

Harry.

Um bonito nome. Meu companheiro de cela tem um bonito nome.

É um nome de que sempre gostei, mas nunca consegui lembrar por quê.

Não perco tempo ao subir sobre as molas mal disfarçadas do meu colchão e estou tão exausta que quase não sinto as espirais de metal que ameaçam perfurar minha pele. Não durmo há mais de 24 horas. Harry é um bonito nome é a única coisa que consigo pensar antes de a exaustão invalidar meu corpo.

Nota: Oi gente, depois de uma semana, olha eu aqui de novo. O capitulo estava pronto desde de segunda, mas eu tava sem internet e não deu mesmo para postar. Fiquei super feliz pelos comentários, muito muito obrigada a todos e espero que continuem gostando. Beijos e até a próxima.


	4. Chapter 4

Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou não sou não sou não sou louca. Eu não sou não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca. Eu não sou louca.

O horror rempe-me às pálperas.

Meu corpo está ensopado de um suor frio, meu cérebro, nadando em ondas de dor não esquecidas. Meus olhos fixam-se em círculos negros que se dissolvem na escuridão. Não faço ideia do quanto dormi. Não faço ideia se assustei meu companheiro de cela com os meus sonhos. Às vezes grito bem alto.

Harry está me fitando.

Estou respirando com dificuldades e consigo me levantar. Puxo os cobertores para mais perto do meu corpo apenas para me dar conta de que roubara seu único meio de se aquecer. Nunca me ocorreu que ele poderia estar congelando tanto quanto eu. Estou tremendo, mas seu corpo está inábalavel na noite, sua silhueta,uma forma rija contra o pano de fundo negro. Não faço ideia do que dizer. Não há o que dizer.

- Os gritos nunca param neste lugar, não é?

Os gritos são apenas o começo.

- Não - digo quase em silêncio. Um fraco rubor surge no meu rosto e eu estou feliz que esteja escuro demais para que ele repare. Ele deve ter escutado meus gritos.

Às vezes gostaria que nunca tivesse que dormir. Às vezes penso que, se eu ficar muito, muito quieta, se eu não me mover de modo nenhum, as coisas podem mudar. Penso que, se me congelar, eu posso congelar a dor. Às vezes, não me movo por horas. Não movo um dedo.

Se o tempo permacer imóvel, nada pode dar errado, é o que penso.

- Você está bem? - A voz de Harry esta preocupada. Examino seus punhos cerrados mantidos de lado, a ruga enterrada na sua testa, a tensão em sua mandibula. Essa pessoa que roubou minha cama e meu cobertor é a mesma que ficou privada deles esta noite. Tão arrogante e descuidado poucas horas atrás; tão cuidadoso e quieto neste momento. Assusta-me que este lugar pudesse tê-lo destruido tão rapidamente. Me pergunto o que ele escutou enquanto eu estava dormindo.

Gostaria de poder salvá-lo do horror.

Algo se quebraa; um grito atormentado soa a distância; estes quartos são entranhados em concreto, paredes mais grossas que pisos e tetos combinados de modo a impedir que os ruídos escapem por muito longe. Se posso ouvir a agonia, é porque ela deve ser impossivel de dominar. Todas as noites há sons que deixo de escutar. Todas as noites me pergunto se eu sou a proxima.

- Você não é louca.

Levanto bruscamente os olhos. A cabeça dele está inclinada, seus olhos concetrados e nítidos apesar da mortalha que nos envolve. Ele respira fundo.

- Pensei que todo mundo aqui fosse louco. - continua ele. - Pensei que eles tinha me prendido com um psicopata.

Dou uma forte tragada de oxigênio.

- Engraçado. Eu tambem.

1

2

3 segundos se passam.

Ele irrompe um sorriso tão largo, tão divertido, tão sincero e reanimador que é como uma trovoada no meu corpo. Algo alfineta meus olhos e quebra meus joelhos. Não vejo um sorriso há 265 dias.

Harry esta em pé.

Ofereço-lhe seu cobertor.

Ele o pega apenas para enrolá-lo com mais firmeza em volta de meu corpo e algo repentinamente se contrai em meu peito. Meus pulmões estão esmagados e acabei de decidir não me mexer fosse lá durante quanto tempo ele falasse.

Meus pais pararam de tocar em mim quando passei a engatinhar. Fiz meus colegas de classe chorar só por lhe segurar a mão. Os professores me faziam trabalhar sozinha para que eu não machucasse as outras crianças. Nunca tive um amigo. Nunca conheci o aconchego do abraço de uma mãe. Nunca senti a ternura do beijo de um pai. Eu não sou louca.

- Nada.

Mais cinco segundos.

- Posso me sentar a seu lado?

Isso seria maravilhoso.

- Não. - Estou novamente encarado a parede.

Ele aperta e desperta o maxilar. Ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo e eu percebo pela primeira vez que ele não esta vestindo uma camisa. Está tão escuro no quarto que apenas posso entrever as curvas e os cortonos de sua silhueta; apenas uma pequena janela permite à lua iluminar este espaço, mas eu observo enquanto os músculos de seus braços se comprimem a cada movimento e eu, repentinamente, estou pegando fogo. Chamas lambem minha pele e há uma explosão de calor arranhando-me todo o estômago. Cada centímetro do seu corpo está nu com vigor, cada superfície de algum modo iluminada na escuridão. Em dezessete anos nunca vi nada como ele. Em dezessete anos jamais conversei com um garoto da minha idade. Porque eu sou um monstro.

Fecho os olhos até fazê-los costurar de tão bem fechado.

Escuto o rangido de sua cama, o gemido das molas enquanto ele se senta. Descosturo os olhos e examino o chão.

- Você deve estar congelado.

- Não. - Um forte suspiro - Na verdade, estou pegando fogo.

Fico de pé tão rapidamente que os cobertores caem no chão.

- Você está doente? - Meus olhos examinam seu rosto à procura de sinais de febre, mas não ouso me aproximar. - Você se sente zonzo? Doem-lhe as articulações? - Tento me lembrar dos meus próprios sintomas. Meu próprio corpo me prendeu na cama por uma semana. Não conseguia fazer mais que rastejar até a porta e cair de cara na comida. Não sei como sobrevivi.

- Qual é o seu nome?

Ele ja fez a mesma pergunta três vezes.

- Você pode estar doente. - é tudo o que consegui dizer.

- Não estou doente. So estou quente. Não costumo dormir vestido.

Sinto um frio na barriga. Uma humilhação inexplicavel queima minha carne. Não sei para onde olhar.

Uma respiração profunda.

- Fui um estúpido ontem. Tratei você como um lixo e eu sinto muito. Não devia ter feito aquilo.

Ouso deparar com o seu olhar.

Seus olhos são o tom perfeito de uma esmeralda, verdes perfeitos nítidos e decididos. Sua mandíbula é definida e suas feições são esculpidas em uma expressão cuidadosa. Ele pensou nisso a noite toda.

- Esta tudo bem.

- Então por que você não me diz o seu nome? - Ele se inclina para frente e eu congelo.

Eu me derreto.

Eu evaporo.

- Hermione. - sussuro. - Meu nome é Hermione.

Seus lábios amolecem em um sorriso que me quebra a espinha em pedaços. Ele repete meu nome como se a palavra o divertisse. Como se o entretivesse. Como se o deleitasse.

Em dezessete anos, ninguem jamais disse meu nome desse jeito


	5. Chapter 5

Não sei quando isso começou.

Não sei por que isso começou.

Não sei nada a não ser os gritos.

Minha mãe gritando quando ela percebeu que não poderia mais me tocar. Meu pai gritando quando ele percebeu o que eu fizera com minha mãe. Meus pais gritando quando me tracaram em meu quarto e me disseram que eu deveria ser grata. Por sua comida. Pelo tratamento humano dedicado a esta coisa que não era possivel ser filha deles. Pelo parâmetro que eles usaram para determinar a distância que eu devo ficar.

Arruinei a vida deles - é o que me dizem.

Roubei sua felicidade. Destruí para sempre a esperança de minha mãe de ter filhos novamente.

Eu não conseguia enxergar o que tinha feito? - é o que eles me perguntavam. Eu não conseguia enxergar que tinha estragado tudo?

Tentei tanto consertar o que tinha estragado. Tentei todo santo dia ser o que eles queriam. Tentei o tempo todo ser melhor, mas de fato nunca soube como.

Somente agora sei que os cientistas estão errados.

O mundo é achatado.

Sei por que fui atirada na margem do planeta e há dezessete anos ando tentando me segurar. Há dezessete anos tenho tentado escalar de volta, mas é quase impossivel superar a gravidade quando ninguem esta disposto a lhe dar a mão.

Quando ninguem que correr o risco de tocar em você.

Hoje está nevando.

O concreto está gelado e mais rígido que o normal, mas eu prefiro estas temperaturas congelantes à umidade sufocante dos dias de verão. O verão é como um fogão lento capaz de fazer ferver todas as coisas do mundo um grau de cada vez. Ele é a promessa de um milhão de adjetivos felizes apenas para fazer emanar fedor e esgoto para seu nariz durante o jantar. Odeio o calor e o suor pegajoso nas costas. Odeio o fastio indiferente de um sol preocupado demais consigo mesmo para se dar conta das infinitas horas que passamos em sua presença. O Sol é uma coisa arrogante, sempre vendo o mundo pelas costas quando se cansa de nós.

A Lua é uma companheira correta.

Ela nunca se vai. Está sempre lá,observando, constante, reconhecendo-nos em nossos momentos de luz e escuridão, em constante transformação, assim como nós. Todos os dias uma formação diferente dela mesma. Às vezes fraca e lívida, noutras fortes e cheias de luz. A luz compreende o significado de ser humano.

Inconstante. Solitária, Esburacada de imperfeições. Estendo a mão para pegar um floco de neve e minha mão se fecha no ar gelado. Vazia.

Quero que esta mão ligada a meu punha atravesse direto a janela.

Apenas para sentir algo.

Apenas para sentir-me humana.

- Que horas são?

Meus olhos tremulam por um momento.. Sua voz me puxa de volta para um mundo que continuo tentando esquecer.

- Eu não sei. - digo-lhe. Não faço ideia de que horas são. Não faço ideia de qual é o dia da semana, em que mês estamos, ou mesmo se existe uma estação especifica em que deveriamos estar.

Não temos mais estações propriamente ditas.

Os animais estão morrendo, os pássaros não voam, as colheitas são díficies de obter, as flores quase não existem. O tempo não é confiavel. Às vezes os dias de inverno atigem 33 graus. Às vezes neva por razão nenhuma. Não conseguimos mais produzir alimento suficiente, não conseguimos manter vegetação suficiente para os animais, e não conseguimos alimentar as pessoas com aquilo que elas precisam. Nossa população estava morrendo a uma taxa alarmante antes de O Restabelecimento tomar o comando com a promessa de que tinham uma solução. Os animais estavam tão desesperados por comida que estavam dispostos a comer qualquer coisa, e as pessoas estavam tão desesperadas por comida que estavam dispostas a comer animal envenenados. Estávamos nos matando na tentativa de permancemos vivos. O tempo, as plantas, a sobrevivência humana são indissociáveis. Os elementos naturais estavam em guerra uns com os outros porque abusavamos de tudo. Abusávamos da nossa atmosfera. Abusávamos de nossos animais. Abusávamos de nosso semelhante.

O Restabelecimento prometeu que consertaria as coisas. No entando, mesmo que a saúde humana tenha encontrado um pouquinha de alívio sob novo regime, no fim das contas, morreram mais pessoas de uma arma carregada que de estômago vazio.E está ficando pior.

- Hermione?

Levanto bruscamente a cabeça.

Seus olhos estão desconfiados, preocupados, analisando-me.

Desvio o olhar.

Ele limpa a garganta.

- Então, hum, apenas nos dão de comer uma vez ao dia?

Sua pergunta faz que nossos olhos se voltem para a pequena fenda na porta.

Trago os joelhos até o peito e equilibro meus ossos sobre o colchão. Se me mantiver muito, muito parada, quase consigo ignorar o metal cavando-me a pele.

- Não há sistemas quanto à comida. - digo-lhe. Meu dedo traça uma nova forma debaixo do material áspero que forma o cobertor. - Costuma-se ter algo pela manhã, mas quanto ao resto não se há garantia. Às vezes... damos sorte- Meus olhos se erguem à vidraça perfurada na parede. Tons rosas e vermelhas insinuam-se dentro do quarto e eu sei que é um ínicio de um novo começo. O ínicio de um mesmo fim. Outro dia.

Talvez eu morra hoje.

Talvez um passaro voe hoje.

- Então é isso? Eles abrem a porta uma vez ao dia para as pessoas fazerem suas necessidades e talvez, se tivermos sorte, eles nos alimentam? É isso?

O pássaro sera branco com listras de ouro, igual a uma coroas sobre sua cabeça. Ele voará.

- É isso.

-Não tem ... terapia de grupo ? - Ele quase ri.

- Até você chegar, fazia 264 dias que eu nãao falava uma única palavra.

Seu silêncio diz muito. Quase que eu podia estender a mão e tocar a culpa crescente sobre seus ombros.

- Há quanto tempo você esta aqui? - pergunta ele finalmente.

-Sempre. Não sei - Um som mêcanico range/geme/chia a distância. Minha vida é como quatro paredes de oportunidades perdidas entornadas em moldes de concretos.

- E quanto a sua familia? - Há uma grave aflição em sua voz, quase como se ja soubesse a resposta para essa pergunta.

Eis aqui o que sei sobre meus pais: Não faço ideia de onde estão.

- Por que você esta aqui? - Falo com meus dedos para evitar seu olhar. Examinei minhas mão tão pefeitamente que sei exatamente onde cada corte e cada escoriação devastaram minha pele. Mãos pequenas. Dedos delgados. Cerro-os em punho e liberto-os para fazer perder a tensão. Ele ainda não respondeu.

Levanto os olhos.

- Eu não sou louco. - é tudo o que ele diz.

-É o que todos nós dizemos.- Ergo a cabeça apenas para movimenta-la alguns milímetros. Mordo o lábio. Meus olhos não podem evitar laçar-se furtivamente para fora da janela.

- Por que você tanto olha para fora?

Não me importo com suas perguntas, não mesmo. Só é estranho ter alguém com quem conversar. É estranho ter de exercer energia para mover meus lábios à formação de palavras necessárias para explicar minhas ações. Ninguém se preocupou por muito tempo. Ninguém me observou o bastante para se perguntar por que eu encaro o lado de fora da janela. Ninguém jamais me tratou como igual. Mas ele não sabe que eu sou um monstro meu segredo. Me pergunto por quanto tempo isso vai durar antes de ele fugir para salvar a própria vida.

Esqueci de responder e ele ainda está me estudando.

Escondo uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha apenas para mudar as ideias.

- Por que você olha tanto?

Seus olhos são dois microscópios analisando as células de minha existência. Aplicados, curiosos.

- Imaginava que a única razão para que me trancassem com uma garota era porque você estava doida. Pensei que estavam tentando me torturarar me botanto no mesmo espaço de que uma psicopata. Pensei que você fosse minha punição.

- É por isso que roubou minha cama. - Para exercer poder. Para dermacar território. Par adiantar-se à batalha.

Ele deixa os olhos caírem. Aperta e desarperta as mãos antes de esfregar a nuca.

- Por que você me ajudou? Como sabia que eu não ia macchucá-la?

Conto meus dedos para ter certeza de que eles ainda estão lá.

- Nada disso.

- Você não me ajudou ou não sabia se eu ia machucá-la?

- Harry - Meus lábios curvam-se para dar forma ao seu nome. Estou surpresa por descobrir o quanto amo a maneira fácil e familiar com que o som se desenrola de minha lingua.

Ele está sentando quase tão imóvel quanto eu. Seus olhos concentram um novo tipo de emoção que não consigo adivinhar.

- Sim?

- Como é? - pergunto, cada palavra menos audível que a anterior - Lá fora? No mundo real? É pior?

Uma dor desfigura as feições bem definidas de seu rosto. Ele leva algumas batidas de coração para responder. Ele olha para fora da janela.

- Honestamente? Não sei se é pior estar aqui dentro ou lá fora.

Acompanho seus olhos até a vidraça que nos separa da realidade e espero seus lábios cindirem; espero para escuta-lo falar. E então tento prestar atenção enquanto suas palavras se movem no nevoeiro de minha cabeça, nublando meus sentidos , obscurecendo meus olhos, turvando minha concentração.

- Você sabia que era um movimento internacional? - Harry me pergunta.

- Não, não sabia. - digo-lhe. Não lhe conto que fui arrastada da minha casa há três anos. Não lhe conto que fui arrastada exatamente sete anos depois que O Restabelecimento começou a pregar e quatro meses depois que tomaram o controle de tudo. Não lhe conto o quão pouco eu sei sobre esse novo mundo.

Harry diz que O Restabelecimento tinha sua participação em cad apaís, pronto para o momento de alçar seus líderes a uma posição de controle. Ele diz que a terra habitável que sobrou do mundo foi dividida em 3.333 setores, cujo controlo é exercida por uma pessoa de poder diferente em cada área.

- Sabia que eles nos enganaram? - Harry pergunta.

- Sabia que O Restabelecimente disse que alguém tinha de assumir o controle, que alguém tinha de salvar a sociedade, que alguém tinha de restaurar a paz? Sabia que eles disseram que matar todas as vozes de oposição era o único modo de encontrar a paz?

- Sabia disso - É o que Harry me pergunta.

E aqui é onde eu aceno. Aqui é onde eu digo que sim.

Aqui é a parte de que eu me lembro. A raiva. A desordem. A fúria.

Meus olhos se fecham em um esforço subconsciente a fim de bloquer as memórias ruins, mas o esforço saí pela culatra. Protestos. Comícios. Gritos por sobrevivência. Vejo mulheres e crianças morrendo de fome, casas destruídas e enterradas em cascalhos, o campo, uma paisagem incediada, seu único fruto, a carne apodrecida das vítimas. vejo morte morte morte e vermelho e vinho de Borgonha e marron e o tom mais profundo do batom favorito de mãe todo borrado na terra.

Tanto de tudo que estivesse morto.

O Restabelecimento se esforça para manter seu domínio sobre o povo, Harry diz. Ele diz que O Restabelecimento se esforça na guerra contra os rebeldes que não se sujeitam a este novo regime. O Restabelecimento se esforça para firma-se como uma nova forma de governo em todas as sociedades internacionais.

E então me pergunto o que teria acontecido com as pessoas que costumava ver no meu dia a dia. Os que foram de suas casas, seus pais, seus filhos. Pergunto quantos deles foram sepultados no solo.

Quantos deles foram assasinados.

- Estão destruindo tudo - diz Harry, e sua voz subitamente soa solene no silêncio. - Todos os livros, todos os artefatos, todos os vestígios de história humana. Estão dizendo que é o único jeito de consertar as coisas. Dizem que é preciso começar do zero. Dizem que não podemos cometer os mesmos erros da geração passada.

Duas

pancadas

na porta e nós dois estamos de pé, trazidos bruscamente de volta a este mundo desolador.

Harry eleva uma sobrancelha para mim.

- Café da manhã?

- Espere três minutos - recordo-o. Estamos indo tão bem em mascarar a fome, até que as pancadas na porta vêm e tolhem-nos a dignidade.

Eles nos deixam famintos de propósito.

- Sim.- Seus lábios esboçam um suave sorriso. - Não quero me queimar. - O ar se desloca conforme ele se aproxima.

Sou uma estátua.

- Ainda não compreendo - diz ele, bastante sereno. - Por que você esta aqui?

- Por que você faz tantas perguntas?

Ele deixa pouco espaço entre nós e eu estou alguns centímetros da combustão instantânea.

- Seus olhos são tão profundos. - Ele inclina a cabeça. - Tão calmos. Gostaria de saber em que você está pensando.

- Você não deve. - Minha voz vacila. - Você nem me conhece.

Ele ri e o gesto concede vida à luz em seus olhos.

- Não conheço você.

- Não.

Ele balança a cabeça. Senta-se na cama.

- Certo. Claro que não.

- O quê?

- Você esta certa. - Ele toma fôlego. - Talvez eu seja louco.

Dou dois passos para trás.

Ele está sorrindo novamente e eu gostaria de tirar uma foto. Gostaria de fitar-lhe a curva dos lábios pelo resto da minha vida.

- Eu não sou, você sabe.

-Mas você não me conta por que está aqui - desafio.

- E nem você.

Caio de joelhos e puxo a bandeja através da fenda. Algo não identificavel está soltando vapor em dois copos de lata. Harry ajoelha-se no chão, diante de mim.

- Café da manha - digo, enquanto lhe empurro sua porção.

Nota: Oii, olha eu aqui de novo, com mais um capitulo. Adorei os comentarios, mesmo muita obrigada a: clarawirda(a espera acabou, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo, continue comentando ok ?), Forever loving Jimmy (adaptar qualquer coisa? Valeu, espero que tenha gostado do capitulo), Gaia sama (valeu mesmo, aqui esta o próximo) e brena( continuei não foi mesma, e ai? gostou ? )

Chega de enrolação e até a proxima. Beijos para todos e todas.


	6. Chapter 6

_Uma palavra, dois lábios, três quatro cinco dedos formam um punho._

_Um canto, dois pais, três quatro cinco razões para esconder-se._

_Uma criança, dois olhos, três quatros dezessete anos de medo._

_Um cabo de vassoura quebrado, um par de rostos ferozes, sussuros coléricos, fechaduras na minha porta._

_Olhe para mim - é o que eu queria dizer a você. Fale comigo de vez em quando. Encontre-me a cura para estas lágrimas, gostaria muito de soltar o ar dos pulmões pela primeira vez na vida. _

Passaram-se duas semanas.

Duas semanas da mesma rotina, duas semanas de nada a não ser rotina. Duas semanas com o companheiro de cela que chegou muito perto de me tocar que não toca em mim. Harry está se adaptando ao sistema. Ele nunca reclama, ele nunca fornece muita informação, ele continua a fazer perguntas demais.

Ele é bom comigo.

Sento-me à janela e observo a chuva e as folhas e a neve colidir. Elas se reversam dançando ao vento, executando coreografias para as massas desavisadas. Os soldados pisoteiam pisoteiam pisoteiam em meio à chuva, esmagando as folhas e a neve sob seus pés. Suas mãos estão cobertas de luvas envoltas em armas que poderiam atirar uma bala por qualquer milhão de possibilidades. Eles não se incomodam de ser incomodados pela beleza que cai do céu. Eles não compreendem a liberdade de sentir o Universo sobre sua pele. Eles não se importam.

Queria poder rechear a boca de gotas de chuva e encher os bolsos de neve. Queria poder traçar as veias de uma folha caída e sentir o vento beliscar o nariz.

Em vez disso, ignoro o desespero unindo os dedos e aguardo os pássaros apenas visto em meus sonhos. Os pássaros costumavam voar, é o que as historias dizem. Antes de a camada de ozônio ter se deteriorado, antes de os poluentes terem transformado as criaturas em algo horrível incomum. Eles dizem que o tempo não foi sempre tão imprevisível. Eles dizem que haviam pássaros que costumavam planar no céu como aviões.

Parece estranho que um animal tão pequeno pudesse alcançar qualquer coisa tão complexa quanto a engenharia humana, mas a possibilidade é atraente demais para ser ignorada. Sonhei com o mesmo pássaro voando no mesmo céu por exatos dez anos. Branco com listras de ouro igual a uma coroa sobre sua cabeça.

É o único sonho que me dá paz.

- O que você esta escrevendo?

Levanto os olhos semicerrados à sua forte envergadura, o sorriso fácil em seu rosto. Não sei como ele consegue sorrir apesar de tudo. Pergunto-me se ele pode manter essa forma, esse especial contorno da boca que muda vidas. Pergunto-me como ele se sentirá daqui um mês, e estremeço ao pensar.

Não quero que ele acabe como eu.

Vazia.

- Ei... - ele apanha o cobertor de minha cama e agacha-se perto de mim e sem perder tempo envolve o pano fino em meus ombros mais finos ainda.

- Você está bem?

Tento sorrir. Decido evitar sua pergunta.

- Obrigada pelo cobertor.

Ele se senta a meu lado e apoia-se na parede. Seus ombros estão tão perto muito perto nunca perto demais . O calor de seu corpo faz mais por mim do que o cobertor jamais fará. Algo em minhas articulações dói de desejo ardente, uma necessidade desesperada que nunca fui capaz de satisfazer. Meus olhos estão implorando por algo a que não posso me permitir.

Toque-me.

Ele olha para o caderninho dobrado em minha mão, para a caneta quebrada que aperto em meu punho. Fecho o caderno e enrolo-o bastante. Enfio-o dentro de uma rachadura na parede. Estudo a caneta na palma de minha mão. Sei que ele está me encarado.

- Você esta escrevendo um livro?

-Não. - Não, não estou escrevendo um livro.

- Talvez devesse.

Viro-me para encontrar com seus olhos e imediatamente me arrependo. Há alguns centímetros entre nós e não posso me mexer porque meu corpo só faz congelar. Cada músculo cada movimento comprime-se, cada vértebra de minha coluna é um bloco de gelo. Estou segurando a respiração e meus olhos estão arregalados, perdidos, surpreendidos pela intensidade de seu olhar. Não consigo desviar o olhar. Não sei como escapar.

Ah.

Deus.

Seus olhos.

Estive mentindo para mim mesma, determinada a negar o impossível.

"Eu o conheço eu o conheço eu o conheço.

O garoto que não se lembra de mim que eu costumava conhecer.

- Eles vão destruir a língua inglesa. - diz ele, sua voz cuidadosa, tranquila.

Luto para recobrar o fôlego.

- Eles querem recriar tudo. - continua ele. - Eles querem redesenhar tudo. Eles querem destruir qualquer coisa que possa ter sido a razão de nossos problemas. Eles pensam que que precisamos de uma língua nova e universal. - Ele baixa a voz. Baixa os olhos. - Eles querem destruir tudo. Cada língua da história.

- Não. - Minha respiração fica presa. Borrões obscurecem minha visão.

- Eu sei.

-Não. - Isso eu não sabia.

Ele levanto os olhos.

- É bom que você esteja colocando as coisas no papel. Um dia o que você esta fazendo será ilegal.

Comecei a tremer. De repente meu corpo está lutando contra um redemoinho de emoções, meu cérebro atormentado pelo mundo que eu estou perdendo e magoado por este garoto que não se lembra de mim. A caneta cai no chão e eu estou segurando o cobertor tão firme que temo que ele rasgue. O frio racha minha pele, o horror coagula minhas veias. Nunca pensei que fosse tão ruim. Nunca pensei que O Restabelecimento levasse as coisas tão longe. Eles estão incinerando a cultura, a beleza da diversidade. Nós, novos cidadãos de nosso mundo seremos reduzidos a nada senão números, facilmente substituíveis, facilmente removíveis, facilmente destruídos por desobediência.

Perdemos nossa humanidade.

Enrolo o cobertor em meus ombros até ser embalada nos tremores que não param de aterrorizar meu corpo. Estou horrorizada com minha falta de autocontrole. Não consigo ficar quieta.

De repente suas mãos estão em minhas costas.

Seu toque está chamuscando minha pele pelas camadas do tecido e eu aspiro tão rápido que meus pulmões sofrem um colapso. Estou em meio a correntes de confusão que se chocam, tão desesperadas por estar perto tão desesperada tão desesperada tão desesperada por estar longe. Não sei como me afastar dele. Não quero afastar dele.

Não quero que ele tenha medo de mim.

- Ei. - Sua voz é suava tão suave tão suave. Seus braços são mais fortes que todos os ossos de meu corpo. Ele puxa minha figura enfaixada para perto de seu peito e eu estilhaço. Dois três quatro mil estilhaços de sentimento perfuram-me o coração, derretem-se em gotas de mel quente que suavizam as cicatrizes de minha alma. O cobertor é a única barreira entre nós, e ele me puxa para mais perto, mais firme, mais forte, até que escuto as batidas a sussurrar-lhe profundas dentro do peito, e o aço de seus braços ao redor de meu corpo desfaz todos os nós de tensão em meus membros. Seu calor derrete os pingentes de gelo que me sustentam de dentro para fora e eu descongelo, descongelo, descongelo, meus olhos tremulando tão rápido até que caem fechados, até que lágrimas silenciosas estejam jorrando-me rosto abaixo e eu tenha decidido que a única coisa que quero é congelar seu corpo segurando o meu.

- Está tudo bem - sussurra ele. - Você ficará bem.

A verdade é uma amante maldosa e ciumenta que nunca dorme - é o que não digo a ele. Nunca ficarei bem.

Isso faz cada filamento rompido de meu ser afastar-se dele. Faço isso porque tenho de fazer. Porque isso é para o seu próprio bem. Alguém está fincando garfos nas minhas costas enquanto me afasto. O cobertor agarra-se ao meu pé e que quase caio antes de Harry estender a mão para mim novamente.

-Hermione...

- Você não pode t-tocar em mim - Minha respiração é rasa e tenho dificuldade de tomar fôlego, meus dedos tremem tão rapidamente que os cerro em um punho.

- Você não pode tocar em mim. Você não pode. - Meus olhos estão voltados para a porta.

Ele está de pé.

- Por que não?

- Simplesmente não pode. - sussurro para as paredes.

- Não entendo, por que você não fala comigo? Você se senta nos cantos todos os dias e escreve em seu caderno e olha para tudo exceto para o meu rosto. Você tem tanto a dizer a um pedaço de papel enquanto estou bem aqui e você nem fala comigo. Hermione, por favor... - Ele estende a mão em direção a meu braço e eu viro o rosto para o lado. - Por que nem ao menos olha para mim? Não vou machucar você...

Você não se lembra de mim. Você não se lembra de mim. Você não se lembra de mim. Você não lembra que frequentamos a mesma escola por sete anos.

Você não se lembra de mim.

- Você não me conhece. - Minha voz é serena, monótoma; meus membros adormecem, amputados. - Dividimos o mesmo espaço e você pensa que me conhece, mas não sabe qualquer coisa sobre mim. Talvez eu seja maluca.

- Você não é. - diz ele por entre dentes trincados. - Você sabe que não é.

- Então talvez seja você - digo cuidadosamente, devagar. - Porque um de nós é.

- Isso não é verdade...

- Diga porque você esta aqui, Harry. O que você esta fazendo em um manicômio se você não pertence a este lugar?

- Tenho feito a mesma pergunta para você desde que eu cheguei aqui.

- Talvez você faça perguntas demais.

Escuto o exalar difícil de sua respiração. Ele ri um riso amargo.

- Somos praticamente as duas únicas pessoas que estão vivas neste lugar e você também quer me excluir?

Fecho os olhos e concentro-me na respiração.

- Você pode conversar comigo. Só não pode tocar em mim.

Sete segundos de silêncio juntam-se a conversa.

- Talvez eu queira tocar em você.

Há 15 mil sentimentos de incredulidade esburacados em meu coração. Sou tentada pela imprudência, desejando desejando desejando, em eterno desespero por aquilo que nunca poderei ter. Dou-lhe as costas, mas não consigo evitar que as mentiras se me entornem dos lábios.

- Talvez eu não queira que você me toque.

Ele faz um som áspero.

- Sou assim tão repugnante?

Viro-me, de maneira que, pega de surpresa por suas palavras, esqueço-me de mim. Ele está me encarando, seu rosto severo, seu maxilar marcado, seus dedos movendo-se ao lado do corpo. Seus olhos são baldes de água de chuva: profundos, doces, claros.

Feridos.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. - Não consigo respirar.

- Você não pode só responder uma simples pergunta, pode? - Ele balança a cabeça e vira para a parede.

Meu rosto está moldado em uma forma neutra, meus braços e pernas, cheias de gesso. Não sinto nada. Não sou nada. Estou vazia de tudo que não vou modificar. Estou encarando uma pequena rachadura perto do meu sapato. Vou encara-lo para sempre.

Os cobertores caem no chão. O mundo perde o foco, meus ouvidos enviam todos os sons para outra dimensão. Meus olhos se fecham, meus pensamentos se deixam levar pela corrente, minhas memórias aplicam-me pontapés no coração.

Eu o conheço.

Tentei a todo custo parar de pensar nele.

Tentei a todo custo esquecer seu rosto.

Tentei a todo custo tirar aqueles olhos verdes verdes verdes, mas eu o conheço eu o conheço eu o conheço ja faz três anos desde a ultima vez que eu o vi.

Nunca poderei esquecer Harry.

Mas ele já esqueceu de mim.

Nota: Oi gente, desculpem pela demora, eu ia postar ontem, mas sua adaptadora é muito lerda e não conseguiu terminar a tempo, ma aqui está. E ai o que acharam ? Muito muito obrigada pelos comentários, surdeie legal quando eu li eles e gostaria muito responder a todos, mas eu tô muito cansada, meu dia hoje foi pessimo, mas no próximo eu prometo que eu respondo, ok ?

Beijos, mais uma vez obrigada e até a próxima.


	7. Chapter 7

_Lembro-me das televisões e das lareiras e das pias de porcelana. Lembro-me dos ingressos do cinema e dos parques de estacionamento e das vans. Lembro-me dos salões de cabeleireiro e das persianas de janela e dos dentes-de-leão e do cheiro das garagens recém-pavimentadas. Lembro-me dos comercias de creme dental e das mulheres de sapato alto e dos velhos em trajes de negócio. Lembro-me dos carteiros e das bibliotecas e das boybands e dos balões e das árvores de Natal. _

_ Lembro-me de ter dez anos de idade quando não podíamos mais ignorar a carência de alimentos e as coisas ficaram tão caras que ninguém mais tinha recursos para viver._

Harry não esta mais falando comigo.

Talvez seja o melhor. Talvez não houvesse esperança de que ele e eu pudéssemos ser amigos. Talvez seja melhor que ele pense que eu não gosto dele a pensar que eu gosto demais. Ele está escondendo um monte de coisas que parecem lhe causar dor, mas seus segredos me assustam. Ele não me diz por que está aqui. Embora eu também não lhe diga muita coisa.

E contundo e contudo e contudo

Na noite passada, a lembrança de seus braços em volta de mim foi o bastante para espantar os gritos. O calor de um abraço amigo, a força das mãos firmes unindo todos os meus estilhaços, o alívio e libertação de tantos anos de solidão. Este presente que ele me deu eu não posso retribuir.

Tocar Hermione é quase impossível.

Nunca esquecerei o horror nos olhos de minha mãe, a tortura no rosto de meu pai, o medo entalhado em suas expressões. A filha deles é um monstro. Possuída pelo demônio. Amaldiçoada pela escuridão. Profana. Uma abominação. Drogas, testes, soluções médicas fracassadas. Interrogatórios psicológicos fracassados.

"Ela é uma arma ambulante na sociedade", foi o que os professores disseram. "Nunca vimos algo assim", foi o que os médicos disseram. "Ela deve ser retirada de casa", foi o que os policias disseram.

Sem problema nenhum, foi o que meus pais disseram. Eu tinha 14 anos quando meus pais finalmente se livraram de mim. Quando eles recuaram e me observaram sendo arrastada por conta de um assassinato que eu não sabia que poderia cometer.

Talvez o mundo esteja mais seguro se eu estiver presa em uma cela. Talvez Harry esteja mais seguro se ele me detestar. Ele está sentado no canto com os punhos no rosto.

Jamais quis machucá-lo.

Jamais quis machucar a única pessoa que nunca quis me machucar.

Arrobam a porta e cinco pessoas tomam o quarto, rifles apontados para nosso peito.

Harry está de pé e eu fico feito pedra. Esqueço-me de inspirar. Há muito tempo que não vejo tantas pessoas assim que fico estupefata. Eu deveria estar gritando.

"Mãos para cima, pés afastados, boca fechada.Não se mexam e não atiraremos em vocês." Ainda estou congelada no lugar. Deveria me mover, deveria levantar os braços, deveria separar meus pés, deveria lembrar-me de respirar. Alguém está cortando-me o pescoço.

Um deles, gritando ordens, bate com a coronha de sua arma nas minhas costas e meus joelhos estalam ao bater no chão. Finalmente provo o oxigênio e uma zona de sangue. Acho que Harry está gritando, mas há uma aguda agonia rasgando-me o corpo,diferente de qualquer coisa que já experimentara antes. Estou completamente imobilizada.

- Que parte você não entendeu de manter a boca fechada? - Entorto os olhos para os lados para ver o cano da arma a poucos centímetros do rosto de Harry.

- Levante-se. - Uma bota com biqueira de aço me dá um pontapé nas costelas, rápido, duro, profundo. Não estou engolindo nada, exceto os suspiros estrangulados que sufocam meu corpo.

- Eu disse levante-se. - Mais dura, mais rápida, mais forte, outra bota em minhas vísceras. Sequer consigo gritar.

Levante-se, Hermione. Levante-se. Se não levantar, eles vão atiram em Harry.

Levanto-me de joelhos e caio novamente sobre a parede atrás de mim, cambaleando para frente para pegar equilíbrio. Levantar as mãos é mais torturante do que eu poderia suportar. Meus órgãos estão mortos, meus ossos estão quebrados, minha pele é uma peneira, perfurada por pregos e agulhas de dor. Eles finalmente vieram me matar.

É por isso que botaram Harry em minha cela.

Porque estou partindo. Harry está aqui porque eu estou partindo, porque eles se esqueceram de me matar em tempo, porque meus momentos estão acabados, porque meus 17 anos foram demais para este mundo. Eles vão me matar.

Sempre me perguntei como isso aconteceria. Pergunto-me se isso fará meus pais felizes.

Alguém esta rindo.

- E então não é uma merdinha?

Sequer sei se eles estão falando comigo. Mal consigo me concentrar em manter os braços na posição vertical.

- Ela nem está chorando - acrescenta alguém - As garotas costumam implorar por misericórdia a esta altura.

As paredes estão começando a sangrar no teto. Pergunto-me por quanto tempo consigo segurar a respiração. Não consigo distinguir palavras não consigo compreender sons que estou ouvindo o sangue está correndo pela minha cabeça e meus lábios são dois blocos de concreto que não consigo abrir. Há uma arma nas minhas costas e estou avançando aos tropeços. O terreno está em declive. Meus pés arrastam-se a uma direção que não consigo decifrar.

Espero que eles me matem logo.

Nota: Oi, olha eu aqui de novo, o vicio é tão grande que em plena semana de prova to aqui postando fanfic. Pois é, muito obrigada a todos que leram e postaram reviews: Clarawirda (Pois é, eles estudaram juntos, quanto eles eram mais novos, surpresa ? Esse livro é assim cheio de novidades, espero que você goste das outras que virão. E não se preocupe com o passar dos capitulos a historia vai ficando mais clara.); Gaia Santana (Foi Hermione quem lembrou de que eles dois estudavam juntos, se Harry lembra ou não dela, ai eu não posso falar, ja que a historia se passa no P.O.V de Hermione) becGrimm (Continua gostanto? Espero que sim, qualquer coisa é so falar) e (Sim, Hermione é literalmente um mostro quer dizer em tudo que ela toca acontece ... Algo que sera explicado (melhor mostrado nos próximos capitulos e não ela não é louca so é sozinha, espero que você tenha gostado e qualquer outra duvida é so perguntar ok ? Bjs)

Enfim, chega de enrolação e até a proxima.


	8. Chapter 8

Levo dois dias para abrir os olhos.

Há uma lata com água e uma lata com comida colocadas lado a lado e eu inalo o conteúdo frio das latas com mão trêmulas, uma dor surda rangendo-me pelos ossos,uma secura desesperada. Nada parece estar quebrado, mas uma olhada sob minha camisa prova que a dor foi real. As contusões são flores descoloridas de azul e amarelo, torturantes ao toque e difíceis de cicatrizar.

Harry não esta em parte nenhuma.

Estou sozinha em um bloco de solidão, quatro paredes sem mais que três metros em todas as direções, o único ar entra em silêncio através de uma pequena fenda na porta. Minha imaginação começava a me aterrorizar quando a porta de metal pesado se abriu com violência. Um guarda com dois rifles pendurados transversalmente no peito olha para mim de cima a baixo.

- Levante-se.

Desta vez não hesito.

Espero pelo menos que Harry esteja a salvo. Espero que ele não tenha o mesmo fim que eu.

- Siga-me - A voz do guarda é grossa e profunda, seus olhos cinzentos, ilegíveis. Ele aparenta ter cerca de 25 anos, cabelo louro rente à cabeça, mangas arregaçadas até os ombros, tatuagens militares serpenteando-lhe os antebraços como as de Harry.

Oh.

Deus.

Não.

Harry entra pela porta ao lado do homem louro e gesticula com sua arma na direção de um corredor estreito.

- Mexa-se.

Harry está apontando uma arma para o meu peito.

Harry está apontando uma arma para o meu peito.

Seus olhos são estranhos para mim, vidrados e distantes,longe, muito longe. Não sou nada além de novocaína. Estou entorpecida, um mundo de nada, todo sentimento e emoção se foram para sempre.

Sou um sussurro que nunca foi.

Harry é um soldado. Harry quer que eu morra.

Encaro-o abertamente agora, todas as sensações amputadas; minha dor, um grito distante desconectado do meu corpo. Meus pés avançam por conta própria; meus lábios permanecem fechados, pois nunca haverá palavras para este momento.

A morte seria uma libertação bem-vinda destas alegrias terrenas que conheci.

Não sei por quanto tempo estive andando até outro golpe nas costas me abater. Pisco os olhos diante da claridade que há tanto não via. Meus olhos começam a lacrimejar e mantenho-os semicerrados ante as lâmpadas fluorescentes que iluminam o amplo espaço. Mal consigo enxergar alguma coisa.

- Hermione Granger - Uma voz detona meu nome. Há uma bota pesada pressionada nas minhas costas e não consigo levantar a cabeça para distinguir quem está falando comigo.

- Weston, diminua as luzes e a liberte-a. Quero ver seu rosto. - O comando é frio e forte como aço, perigosamente calmo, poderoso sem que se esforce.

A claridade é reduzida a um nível que sou capaz de tolerar. Nas minhas costas está gravado o carimbo de uma bota. Levanto a cabeça e olho em volta.

Imediatamente me impressiono com sua juventude. Ele não pode ser muito mais velho que eu.

É obvio que ele esta no comando de alguma coisa, embora eu não faça ideia do quê. Sua pele é perfeita, imaculada, a linha de sua mandíbula forte e definida. Seus olhos são tom mais perfeito de azul que eu já vi.

Ele é lindo.

Seu sorriso torto é diabolicamente calculado.

Ele está sentado sobre o que ele imagina ser um trono, mas que não passa de uma cadeira em frente de uma sala vazia. Seu traje está perfeitamente passado, seus cabelos louros, perfeitamente penteados, seus soldados, os perfeitos guarda-costas.

Eu o odeio.

- Você é tão teimosa. - Seus olhos azuis estão quase translúcidos. - Você nunca quer ê sequer foi legal com seu companheiro de cela.

Recuo sem querer. O fogo da traição sobe-me o pescoço.

Olhos azuis mostra-se inesperadamente sorridente, e eu estou mortificada.

- E então não é interessante? - Ele estala os dedos. - Potter, poderia dar um passo à frente, por favor?

Meu coração para de bater quando Harry atinge meu campo de visão. Potter. Seu nome é Harry Potter. Um bonito nome.

Estou em chamas da cabeça aos pés. Harry passa por um instante ao lado de Olhos azuis, mas apenas lhe dedica um breve aceno de cabeça como saudação. Talvez o líder não seja tão importante quanto ele pensa ser.

- Senhor. - Diz ele.

Tantos pensamentos me emaranham o cérebro que não consigo desatar a insanidade que só se complica. Eu deveria saber. Escutara rumores de soldados que viviam secretamente entre o povo, relatando às autoridades quaisquer coisas que lhe pareciam suspeitas. Todos os dias pessoas desaparecias. Ninguém jamais voltava.

Entretanto, ainda não conseguia entender por que Harry foi enviado para me espionar.

- Parece que você causou uma enorme impressão nela.

Aperto mais os olhos para ver melhor o homem na cadeira e percebo que seu casaco foi ordenado com minúsculas manchas coloridas. Recordações militares. Seu sobrenome foi gravado na lapela: Warner.

Harry não diz nada. Ele não olha em minha direção. Seu corpo esta ereto, 1,80 centímetros de músculos fortes enxutos, seu perfil forte e firme. Os mesmos braços que seguraram meu corpo são agora estojos para armas letais.

- Você não tem nada a dizer sobre isso? - Warner olha para Harry apenas para inclinar a cabeça em minha direção, seus olhos dançando na luz, claramente entretidos.

Harry tensiona o maxilar.

-Senhor.

- É claro. - Warner fica subitamente entediado. - Por que deveria esperar que você tivesse algo a dizer?

- Você vai me matar? - As palavras escapam-me dos lábios antes que eu tivesse a chance de refletir sobre elas e a arma de alguém me golpeia mais uma vez na coluna. Tombo de novo no chão com um gemido débil, chiando no piso imundo.

- Isso não era necessário, Roland. - A voz de Warner está saturada de falsa decepção. - Suponho que eu estivesse me fazendo a mesma pergunta em sua posição. - Uma pausa. - Hermione?

Consigo levantar a cabeça.

- Tenho uma proposta para você.

Oii gente, daí mais um capitulo para vocês, agora sim as coisas vão começar a se desenrolar. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram principalmente à: Clarawirda, Brena, , Forever Loving Jimmy, becGrimm e Nicklley vocês são simplesmente demais, fico dando gritinhos aqui em casa quando vejo seus comentários na fanfic, espero que vocês continuem mandando seus comentários e qualquer coisa (isso vale para qualquer um) perguntem. Obrigada também a todos que e até a próxima.


	9. Chapter 9

Não tenho certeza se o ouço bem.

- Você tem algo que eu quero. - Warner ainda está me encarando.

- Não entendo.- digo.

Ele respira fundo e levanta-se para andar, passo a passo, a extensão da sala. Harry ainda não foi dispensado.

- Você é para mim uma espécie de projeto de animal de estimação. - Warner sorri para si mesmo. - Estudei seus relatórios durante muito tempo.

Não suporto seu pavonear pomposo e convencido. Quero quebrar o sorriso de sua cara.

Warner para de andar.

- Quero você na minha equipe.

- O quê? - Um débil suspiro de surpresa.

- Estamos no meio de uma guerra - diz ele um pouco impaciente. - Talvez você possa botar as coisas no lugar.

- Eu não...

- Eu sei seu segredo, Hermione. Sei por que você está aqui. Sua vida inteira está documentada em registros hospitalares, queixas às autoridades, processos complicados, demandas públicas para botá-la na prisão. - Sua pausa me dá tempo suficiente para asfixiar-me com o horror preso na minha garganta. - Estive considerando isso por muito tempo, mas quis ter certeza de que você não fosse realmente psicopata. O isolamento não era exatamente um bom indicador, apesar de você ter-se virado muito bem.- Ele expressa um sorriso que diz que eu deveria ser grata por seu elogio.- Enviei Harry para ficar com você como uma precaução final. Queria ter certeza de que você não era volúvel, de que você era capaz de estabelecer interações e comunicações humanas bá dizer que estou bastante satisfeito com os resultados.

Alguém esta arrancando minha pele.

- Harry, pelo que parece, desempenhou seu papel de maneira excelente. Ele é um bom soldado. Um dos melhores, na verdade. - Warner poupa-lhe um olhar antes de sorrir para mim. - Mas não se preocupe,ele não sabe do que você é capaz. Pelo menos não até agora.

Rasgo-me no pânico, engulo a agonia, imploro para mim mesma que não olhe em sua direção, mas falho. Harry encontra meus olhos na mesma fração de segundos que eu encontro os seus, mas ele desvia tão rapidamente que não tenho certeza se isso foi minha imaginação.

Sou um monstro.

- Não sou tão cruel quanto você pensa. - Continua Warner, uma cadência musical em sua voz. - Se você esta tão afeiçoada à companhia dele, posso fazer disso - ele gesticula entre mim e Harry. - uma designação permanente.

- Não. - perco o fôlego.

Warner enverga os lábios em um sorriso negligente.

- Ah, sim. Mas seja cuidadosa, lindinha. Se você fizer algo ... ruim... ele terá de atirar em você.

Há cortadores de arame talhando-me buracos no coração. Harry não reage a nada do que Warner diz.

Ele está fazendo um trabalho.

Eu sou um número, uma missão, um objeto facilmente substituível. Não sou sequer uma lembrança na sua mente.

Não sou nada.

Não esperava que sua traição me enterrasse tão profundamente.

- Se aceitar minha oferta - Warner interrompe meus pensamentos - você viverá como eu vivo. Você será uma de nós, e não um deles. Sua vida mudará para sempre.

- E se eu não aceitar? - pergunto, recolhendo minha voz antes de ela rachar de medo.

Warner parece sinceramente desapontado. Suas mão estão entrelaçadas em desalento.

- Na verdade você não tem escolha. Se ficar ao meu lado, você sera recompensada. - Ele aperta os lábios. - Mas se você escolher desobedecer? Bem... acho que você se mostra particularmente adorável com todas as partes do corpo intactas não é?

Minha respiração é tão pesada que meu corpo está tremendo.

- Você me quer para que eu torture pessoas para você?

Seu rosto abre um sorriso brilhante.

- Seria maravilhoso.

O mundo está sagrando.

Não tenho tempo de formular uma resposta antes de ele se voltar a Harry.

- Mostre-lhe o que ela está perdendo, está bem?

Harry responde com um batimento de atraso.

- Senhor?

- Isto é uma ordem, soldado. - Os olhos de Warner estão voltados para mim, seus lábios contorcendo-se em contido divertimento. - Gostaria de dar uma "quebrada" nela. Ela é um pouco irritante demais e isso já é um perigo para si mesma.

- Você não pode me tocar - cuspo com os dentes cerrados.

- Errada - diz ele em ritmo monótono. Ele joga para Harry um par de luvas pretas. - Você vai precisar dessas - diz ele em um sussurro conspiratório.

- Você é um monstro. - Minha voz é demasiada precisa; meu corpo cheio de repentina fúria. - Por que você simplesmente não me mata?

- Isso, minha querida seria um desperdício. - Ele avança e eu percebo que suas mãos estão cuidadosamente revestidas de luvas de couro branco. Ele inclina meu queixo para cima com um dedo. - Além disso, seria uma pena perder um rosto tão bonito.

Tento desvencilhar meu rosto dele, mas a mesma bota com biqueira de aço dá um pontapé na minha coluna e Warner pega meu rosto em suas garras. Contenho um grito.

- Não lute, amor. Você apenas tornará as coisas mais difíceis para si mesma.

- Espero que você apodreça no inferno.

Warner flexiona sua mandíbula. Ele levanta a mão para impedir que alguém atire em mim, chute-me no baço, rache meu crânio, não faço ideia.

- Você luta para o time errado. - Ele se levanta ereto. - Mas podemos mudar isso. Harry - chama ele. - não tire os olhos dela. Ela agora é sua responsabilidade.

- Sim, senhor.

Nota: Oi pessoal, aqui esta mais um capítulo para vocês,fiquei muito animada com os comentários, muito obrigada mesmo e la vai: **ClaraWirda** (kkk tortura ? Nossa! kkk vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possivel, para a "tortura" acabar ok ? Espero que você goste desse capitulo)e **Midinight** (como eu podei em liberte meu coração eu não sei o que acontece que o seu nome não sei completo e eu nunca tinha reparado antes, não me pergunte o porque e claro que era o seu nome naquele espaço entre virgulas, de quem mais seria? por favor não desista da fanfic e eu sei que esse capítulo não ajudou em muito coisa, mais aqui vai um spoiler do próximo: Finalmente vocês vão ver o novo "mundo" em que eles vivem. E logo logo você vai entender quem Hermione é. relaxa), bom beijos para todos e ja que leio até aqui não custa deixar uma reviwes hein? Até a próxima


	10. Chapter 10

Harry veste as luvas, mas não toca em mim.

- Alivie com ela, Roland. Assumo daqui.

A bota desaparece. Faço um esforço para levantar-me e olho fixamente para o nada. Não penso no horror que me aguarda. Alguém chuta a parte posterior de meus joelhos e eu quase tropeço no chão.

- Anda - uma voz rosna de trás. Levanto os olhos e percebo que Harry já esta indo embora. Eu o devia estar seguindo.

Uma vez que estamos de volta à familiar cegueira dos corredores do hospício, ele, enfim para de andar.

- Hermione. Uma palavra suave e minhas articulações são feitas de ar.

Não lhe respondo.

- Pegue minha mão - diz ele.

- Nunca - enfrento-o, entre tomadas entrecortadas de oxigênio. - Jamais.

Um suspiro carregado. Sinto-o deslocar-se na escuridão e logo seu corpo está muito perto, irresistivelmente perto do meu. Sua mão está na parte inferior das minhas costas e ele está me guiando pelos corredores em direção a um destino desconhecido. Cada centímetro de minha pele está enrubescendo. Tenho de me segurar ereta para evitar que caia para trás em seus braços.

A distância que estamos andando é maior do que eu esperava. Quando Harry finalmente fala, suspeito que estamos perto do fim.

- Vamos para o lado de fora - diz ele no meu ouvido. Tenho de cerrar os punhos para controlar os frêmitos no coração. A sensação de sua voz me distrai tanto que quase não compreendo o significado do que ele está dizendo.

- Só achei que você devesse saber.

Uma audível tomada de ar é minha única resposta. Há quase um ano não piso do lado de fora. Estou dolorosamente excitada, mas há tanto tempo não sinto a luz natural sobre a pele que não sei se sou capaz de suportá-la. Não tenho escolha.

O ar é o primeiro a me alcançar.

Nossa atmosfera tem um pouco do que se orgulhar, no entanto, depois de tantos meses em um recanto de concreto, mesmo o oxigênio desperdiçado da nossa Terra agonizante tem gosto de céu. Não posso inalar rápido o bastante. Encho meus pulmões com a sensação; avanço para o meio da leve brisa e agarro um punhado de vento conforme ele teve seu caminho por entre meus dedos.

Felicidade diferente de tudo que já conheci.

O ar é fresco. Um refrescante banho de nada tangível que faz arder meus olhos e rebenta em minha pele. O sol está alto hoje, cegando ao refletir nas pequenas manchas que mantêm a terra congelada. Meus olhos se comprimem ao peso da luz e eu não consigo ver senão através de duas fendas, mas os rais quentes banham minha pele como um casaco ajustado à minha forma física, como o abraço de algo maior que um ser humano. Poderia permanecer parada neste momento para sempre. Por um infinito segundo, sinto-me livre.

O toque de Harry devolve-me a realidade. Quase pulo de medo e ele pega minha cintura. Tenho de implorar a meus ossos para que parem de tremer.

- Você está bem? - Seus olhos causa-me surpresa. São os mesmos de que me recordo, verdes e insondáveis. Suas mãos estão delicadas tão delicadas tão delicadas em volta de mim.

- Não quero que você toca em mim.- minto.

- Você não tem escolha. - Ele não olha para mim.

- Sempre tenho uma escolha.

Ele passa a mão nos cabelos e engole o nada da sua garganta.

- Siga-me.

Estamos em um espaço em branco, um campo vazio cheio de folhas mortas e árvores agonizantes tomando pequenos tragos da neve derretida no solo. A paisagem foi destruída pela guerra e pelo esquecimento e, ainda assim, é a coisa mais bonita que vejo em muito tempo. Os soldados interrompem a marcha para observar Harry abrir a porta do carro para mim.

Não é um carro. É um tanque.

Olho para a carcaça de metal maciço e tento escalar a lateral enquanto Harry está atrás de mim. Ele me eleva pela cintura e eu começo a ofegar enquanto ele me acomoda no assento.

Em pouco tempo estamos dirigindo em silêncio e não faço ideia de para onde estamos indo.

Estou fitando tudo através da janela.

Estou comendo e absorvendo cada detalhe infinitesimal das ruínas, do horizonte, das casas abandonadas e entre os pedaços quebrados do metal e vidro espalhados pelo cenário. O mundo mostra-se nu, despido de vegetação e calor. Não há placas de rua, não há sinais de pare; não há necessidade delas. Não há transporte públicos. Todos sabem que os automóveis são agora fabricados por uma única empresas e vendidos por um preço absurdo.

Pouquíssimas pessoas possuem meios de fuga.

Meus pais A população foi distribuída pelo que sobrou do país . Edifícios industriais formam a espinha dorsal da paisagem: altas e retangulares caixas de metal entulhadas de maquinário. Maquinário destinado a fortalecer o exército, fortalecer O Restabelecimento, destruir grandes quantidades de civilização humana.

Carbono-Alcatrão-Aço

Cinza-Preto-Prata

Cores esfumaçadas sujam o horizonte, gotejando na lama que costumava ser neve. Lixo está amontoada por todos os lugares formando pilhas irregulares, pedaços de gramas amareladas espreitam, sob a devastação, o lado de fora.

Casas tradicionais de nosso velho mundo foram abandonadas, janelas estilhaçadas, telhados estão desmoronando, tintas vermelha, verde e azul, esfregadas até atingirem tons atenuados que melhor se harmonizam com o nosso futuro. Agora vejo os complexos negligentemente construídos sobre a terra devastada e começo a me lembrar. Lembro-me que estes deviam ser temporários. Lembro-me de que, alguns meses antes, eu estava encarcerada quando eles começaram a construir-los. Estes pequenos e frios quarteis deveriam ser suficientes só até que todos os detalhes do seu novo plano fossem determinados, é o que O Restabelecimento dissera. Só ate que todos fossem subjugados. Só até que as pessoas parassem de protestar e entendessem que essa mudança era para o bem delas, para o bem de suas crianças, para o bem de seu futuro.

Lembro-me de que havia regras.

Sem mais imaginações perigosas, sem mais remédios controlados. Uma nova geração composta apenas por indivíduos saudáveis iria nos sustentar. Os doentes devem ser trancafiados. Os velhos devem ser descartados. Os problemáticos devem ser trancafiados nos manicômios. Apenas os fortes devem sobreviver.

Sim.

Claro.

Sem mais línguas estúpidas e histórias estúpidas e quadros estúpidos colocados sobre a lareira. Sem mais Natal. Não falar mais sobre religião, crença, convicções pessoais. As convicções pessoas foram o que nos matou , era o que eles diziam.

Convicções, prioridades, preferências, preconceitos e ideologia dividiram-nos. Iludiram-nos. Destruíram-nos.

Necessidades egoístas, vontades e desejos precisavam ser apagados. Ambição, excessos e gula tinham de ser expurgados do comportamento humano. A solução estava no autocontrole, no minimalismo, nas condições parcas da vida. Uma linguagem simples e um dicionário novo em folha repletos de palavras que todo mundo entenderia.

Essas coisas poderiam nos salvar, salvar nossas crianças, salvar a raça humana, era o que eles diziam.

Restabelecer a igualdade, restabelecer a humanidade. Restabelecer a esperança, a cura e a felicidade.

SALVE-NOS!  
JUNTE-SE A NÓS!

RESTABELEÇA A SOCIEDADE!

Os cartazes ainda estão afixados nas paredes.

O vento açoita os restos desgastados deles, mas suas marcas estão decididamente fixadas, agitando-se diante do aço e das estruturas de concreto aos quais se prendem. Alguns ainda estão colados em postes que brotam diretamente do chão, alto-falantes agora afixados bem no topo.

Alto falantes que alertam as pessoas, sem dúvida, dos perigos iminentes que as cercam.

Mas o mundo está assustadoramente calmo.

Pedestres passam, caminhando vagarosamente no tempo frio e gélido para trabalhar nas fábricas e encontrar comida para suas famílias. A esperança neste mundo sangra do cano de uma arma.

Ninguém mais se importa realmente com o conceito.

As pessoas costumavam querer esperança. Elas queriam pensar que as coisas poderiam melhorar. Elas queriam acreditar que poderiam voltar a se preocupar com fofocas e feriados e ir às festas nas noites de sábado. Então O Restabelecimento prometeu um futuro perfeito demais para ser possível e a sociedade estava desesperada demais para não acreditar. Elas nunca perceberam que estavam vendendo suas almas a um grupo que planejava tirar vantagem de sua ignorância. Seu medo.

A maioria dos civis está petrificada demais para protestar, mas há outros que estão mais fortes. Há outros que estão aguardado o momento certo. Há outros que já começaram a revidar.

Espero que não seja tarde demais para revidar.

Estudo cada ramo que se agita ao vento, cada soldado imponente, cada janela que consigo contar. Meus olhos são dois batedores de carteira profissionais, roubando tudo para armazenar na minha mente.

Perco a noção dos minutos que atropelamos.

Paramos em frente a uma estrutura pelo menos dez vezes maior que o manicômio e aparentemente central para a civilização. Do lado de fora, parece um edifício sem graça, discreto em todos os sentidos, exceto em seu tamanho, placas de aço cinza abrangendo quatro paredes planas, janelas rachadas e fechadas com força nos 15 andares. É lúgubre e não tem qualquer marcação, símbolo, evidência de sua verdadeira identidade.

Centro de comando político camuflado entre as massas.

O interior do tanque é uma intricada bagunça de botões e alavancas que fico confusa em operar, e Harry está abrindo minha porta antes que eu tenha a chance de identificar as peças. Suas mãos estão envoltas em minha cintura e meus pés agora estão firmemente no chão, mas meu coração está batendo tão rápido que estou certa que ele ode escutá-lo. Ele não me soltou.

Levanto o olhar.

Seus olhos estão apertados, sua testa franzida, seus lábios seus lábios seus lábios são dois pedaços de frustração forjados em um só.

Dou um passo para trás e dez mil minúsculas partículas se estilhaçam entre nós. Ele baixa os olhos. Ele se afasta. Ele aspira e cinco dedos em uma mão formam um punho instável.

- Por aqui.

Ele acena com a cabeça na direção do edifício.

Sigo-o para dentro.

Nota: Oi gente, aqui está mais um capitulo que eu juro que ia sair ontem só que eu fiquei tão arriada que mal conseguia levantar da cama juro foi tenso minha vida ontem, então hoje como eu acordei melhor escrevi correndo esse para vocês. Muito obrigada a todos que comentaram:

Nety Granger: Eu ate pensei em colocar Draco como Warner, mas por mais que eu tente eu não consigo ver ele como Warner -não me pergunte o porque - eu acho que ele tem cara de o Lourão- lembra? Ele aparece no quase no final. O livro é realmente viciante. Valeu pelo comentário.

Clarawirda: Relaxa garota, o importante é que você deixou sua opinião. E ai, o que achou do capítulo ? Tipo, o livro não traz revelações de uma vez só e sim aos pouquinhos, e realmente Harry ser um soldado doí um pouquinho agora, mas depois tudo fica bem melhor.

Brena: Esse negócio de Harry ser um soldado deixou todo mundo bem surpresa, mas e ai, a curiosidade passou? E a proposta é que Hermione torture pessoas para Warner, com tipo o dom dela. E o que você achou deste capítulo?

Gaia- Sama: kk cruel ? Obrigada, mas relaxa vou tentar atualizar o mais rápido possível ok ?

Midnight: Concordo com você, a Mione é mais forte do que ela pensa, (SPOILER) tanto que vai ter uma parte que ela enfrenta mesmo Warner. E quanto ao Harry, bem vou adiantar que sim, hermione é bem mais do que uma missão para ele. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo, e continue mandado comentários.


	11. Chapter 11

Estou tão preparada para o horror inimaginável que a realidade é quase pior.

Dinheiro sujo está pingando das paredes, um ano de fornecimento de alimentos desperdiçados em pisos de mármores, centenas de milhares de dólares em assistência médica derramadas em mobiliários extravagantes e tapetes persas. Sinto o calor artificial emanando por saídas de ar e penso em crianças gritando por água limpa. Aperto o olhar através de lustres de cristal e escuto mães implorando por compaixão. Vejo um mundo superficial existindo em meio a uma realidade aterradora e não consigo me mover.

Não consigo respirar.

Tantas pessoas devem ter morrido para sustentar esse luxo. Tantas pessoas tiveram ter perdido suas casas e seus filhos e seus últimos cinco dólares no banco por causa de promessas promessas promessas, tantas promessas para salvá-los de si mesmo. Eles nos prometeram. O Restabelecimento nos prometeu esperança de um futuro melhor. Eles disseram que consertariam as coisas, eles disseram que nos ajudariam a voltar ao mundo que conhecíamos, o mundo com encontros no cinema e casamentos primaveris e banhos de bebê. Eles disseram que nos devolveriam nossa casa, nossa saúde, nosso futuro sustentável.

Mas eles roubaram tudo.

Eles tomaram tudo. Minha vida. Meu futuro. Minha lucidez. Minha liberdade.

Eles encheram nosso mundo de armas apontadas para nossa testa e sorriram enquanto atiravam nos projetos de nosso futuro. Eles mataram os fortes o bastante para se opor e aprisionaram os malucos que não conseguiram fazer jus as suas expectativas utópicas. Pessoas como eu.

Aqui está a prova de sua corrupção.

Minha pele está suando frio, meus dedos tremem de repulsa, minhas pernas são incapazes de suportar o esbanjamento egoísta nestas quatro paredes. Vejo vermelho por toda a parte. O sangue dos corpos respingados na janela, espalhados pelos tapetes, pingando dos candelabros.

- Hermione...

Interrompo-me.

Estou de joelhos, meu corpo rachando da dor que engoli em seco por tantas vezes,agitando-se com soluços que não consigo mais segurar, minha dignidade dissolvendo-se em lágrimas, a agonia desta última semana rasgando minha pele em tiras.

Não consigo sequer respirar.

Não consigo capturar o oxigênio à minha volta e eu estou com vontade de vomitar na minha camisa e escuto vozes e vejo rostos que não reconheço, fios de palavras evaporado pela confusão, pensamentos tantas vezes embaralhados que não sequer se ainda estou consciente.

Não sei se, oficialmente, enlouqueci.

Estou no ar. Sou um saco de penas em seus braços e ele está abrindo caminho estre os soldado que se aglomeraram em volta para dar uma espiadela na comoção e, por um momento, não quero me importar com o fato de que eu não deveria querer tanto isso. Quero esquecer que eu deveria odiá-lo, que ele me traiu, que ele está trabalhando para as mesmas pessoas que estão tentando destruir o pouquíssimo que resta de humanidade e meu rosto está enterrado no suave tecido de sua camisa e minha bochecha está pressionada contra seu peito e ele cheira a força e a coragem e o mundo afogando-se em chuva. Não quero que ele solta o meu corpo nunca nunca nunca nunca. Desejo tocar sua pele, desejo que não haja barreira entre nós.

A realidade esbofeteia-me na cara.

A mortificação bagunça meu cérebro, humilhação desesperada turva meu julgamento; o vermelho pinta meu rosto, sangra pela minha pele. Agarro-me com força à sua camisa.

- Você pode me matar - digo a ele. - Você tem armas... - estou livrando-me de seus braços e ele enrijece em volta de minha cintura. Seu rosto não demonstra emoção nenhuma fora um súbita pressão no maxilar, uma inequívoca tensão nos braços.

- Você pode simplesmente me matar. - eu imploro.

- Hermione. - Sua voz é sólida, com uma ponta de desespero. - Por favor.

Estou novamente paralisada. Novamente impotente. Derretendo por dentro, a vida escoando-me do corpo.

Estamos de pé em frente a uma porta.

Harry pega um cartão magnético e o desliza em um painel de vidro pedro instalado ao lado da maçaneta, e a porta de aço inoxidável abre-se facilmente. Damos um passo para dentro.

Estamos sozinhos em uma nova sala.

- Por favor, não se solte de mim me destrua - digo a ele.

Há uma cama grande no meio do ambiente, um tapete exuberante adornado o chão, um armário nivelado à parede, luminárias reluzindo do teto. A beleza é tão corrompida que não posso suportar a visão. Harry me acalma sobre o colchão macio e dá um passo para trás.

- Você ficará aqui por enquanto, penso eu - é tudo o que ele diz.

Fecho os olhos em aperto. Não quero pensar sobre a tortura inevitável que espera por mim.

- Por favor - digo-lhe - Quero ficar sozinha.

Um profundo suspiro.

-Isso não é exatamente uma opção.

- O que você quer dizer? - viro-me.

- Tenho de observá-la Hermione. - Ele diz meu nome como em um sussurro. Meu coração meu coração meu coração. - Warner quer que você compreenda o que ele está oferecendo a você, mas você ainda é... uma ameaça. Ele fez de você uma atribuição minha. Não posso sair.

Não sei se fico entusiasmada ou amedrontada. Fico amedrontada.

- Você tem que morar comigo?

- Moro no alojamento na extremidade oposta deste edifício. Com os outros soldados. Mas, sim. - Ele limpa a garganta. Ele não está olhando para mim. - Vou me mudar.

Há uma dor na boca do estômago que está me roendo os nervos. Quero odiá-lo e sentenciá-lo e gritar para sempre, mas estou falhando porque tudo o que vejo é um garoto de oito anos que não se lembra de que costumava ser a pessoa mais bondosa que já conheci.

Não quero acreditar que isso esteja acontecendo.

Fecho os olhos e coloco a cabeça nos joelhos.

- Você tem que se vestir. - diz ele depois de um momento.

Ergo a cabeça. Olho para ele como quem não está entende o que ele está dizendo.

- Eu estou vestida.

Ele limpa a garganta novamente, mas tenta ficar calado sobre o assunto.

- Tem um banheiro por ali - aponta ele. Vejo uma porta conectada a uma sala e estou repentinamente curiosa. Já ouvi histórias sobre pessoas com banheiros em seus quartos. Suponha que eles não sejam exatamente no quarto, mas próximos o bastante. Escorrego da cama e sigo o seu dedo. Assim que abro a porta, ele recomeça a falar.

- Você pode tomar banho e se trocar ali. O banheiro... é o único lugar onde não há câmeras - adiciona ele, sua voz diminuindo.

"Há câmeras no meu quarto".

É claro.

- Você pode encontrar roupas ali. - Ele acena com a cabeça para o armário. Ele se mostra subitamente desconfortável.

- E você não pode sair? - pergunto.

Ele esfrega a testa e senta-se na cama. Suspira.

- Você tem que se aprontar. Warner vai esperá-la para jantar.

- Jantar? - Meus olhos são do tamanho da Lua.

Ele parece amargo.

- Sim.

- Ele não vai me machucar? - Tenho vergonha do alívio em minha voz, da tensão inesperada que liberei, do medo que não sabia que estava abrigando.

- Ele vai me dar um jantar? - Estou morrendo de fome meu estômago é um buraco atormentado de fome estou tão faminta tão faminta tão faminta. Não consigo nem imaginar que gosto deve ter comida de verdade.

O rosto de Harry está novamente impenetrável.

- Deve se apressar. Posso mostrar para você como tudo funciona.

Não tenho tempo para protestar antes que ele esteja no banheiro e eu o tenha acompanhado. A porta ainda está aberta e ele está em pé no meio do pequeno espaço, de costas para mim, e eu não consigo entender o por quê.

- Já sei como usar o banheiro - digo a ele. Costumava viver em uma casa normal. Costumava ter uma família.

Ela dá meia volta muito, muito vagarosamente e eu começo a entrar em pânico. Ele finalmente levanta a cabeça, mas seus olhos estão se lançando em todas as direções. Quando ele lança para mim seus olhos se encolhem, sua testa está franzida. Sua mão direita enrola-se em um punha e sua mão esquerda ergue um dedo até seus lábios. Ele está me dizendo para ficar quieta.

Todos os órgãos do meu corpo caem no chão.

Sabia que algo estava vindo, mas não sabia que seria Harry. Não achei que ele seria o único a ferir-me, torturar-me, fazer-me desejar pela morte mais do que jamais desejei. Nem mesmo percebi que estava chorando até ouvir a lamuria e sentir as lágrimas silenciosas escorrerem-me pelo rosto e tenho vergonha vergonha tanta vergonha de minha fraqueza, mas uma parte de mim não se importa. Estou tentada a implorar,a pedir por misericórdia, a roubar sua arma e atirar primeiro em mim. Dignidade é a única coisa que me resta.

Ele parece registrar minha súbita histeria, porque seus olhos se arregalam.

- Não, Deus, Hermione... eu não vou ... - ele jura baixinho para que ninguém mais escute. Ele bate o bunho contra a testa e vira-se, suspirando pesado,andando passo a passo o comprimento do pequeno espaço. Ele jura novamente.

Ele sai pela porta e não olha para trás.

Nota: Oii gente, olha eu aqui de novo, com mais um capitulo, eu estou muito animada com os seus comentários serio muito muito obrigada a todos e como ta rendendo a fanfic, eu vou dar um pequeno SPOILER: Hermione vai fugir deste novo lugar que ele está. Agora se é ou não com o Harry e como ela vai fugir e para onde ela vai fugir ... só lendo para saber, agora vamos lá:

Clarawira: kkk obrigada por me perdoar, e ai o que você achou deste capítulo ? Espero seu comentário ok ? Beijos

becGrimm: Muito obrigada pelo comentário, espero que você continue gostando e comentando ok ? Beijos e até a próxima.

Nicklley: Sei como é horrível período de provas, será que o Harry é mesmo um revolucionário é eu acho que ...? kkkk descendentes dos vampiros de crepúsculo ? é uma boa e resumida forma de dizer que Mione tem um poder tipo vampira do X men, acabou a abstinência ? E o que achou desse capitulo ? Mande seu comentário.

Beijos e até a próxima.


	12. Chapter 12

Cinco minutos completos debaixo da água quente, duas barras de sabonete com cheiro de lavanda, um tubo de xampu destinado exclusivamente para meus cabelos e o toque de macias toalhas felpudas que ouso envolver em meu corpo e eu começo a entender.

Eles querem que eu esqueça.

Eles pensam que podem apagar minhas memórias, minhas lealdades, minhas prioridades com algumas refeições quentes e um quarto com vista para fora. Eles acham que sou muito fácil de ser comprada.

Warner não parece entender que eu cresci sem nada e que não tenho ódio por isso. Não queria ter roupas ou sapatos perfeitos ou qualquer coisa cara. Não queria ser envolta em seda. Tudo que eu sempre quis era estender a mão e tocar outro ser humano não apenas com as minhas mãos, mas com meu coração. Vi o mundo e sua falta de compaixão, seu julgamento dura e implacável e seus olhos frios e ressentidos. Via tudo isso ao meu redor.

Tinha tanto tempo para escutar.

Olhar.

Estudar pessoas e lugares e possibilidades. Tudo que eu tinha que fazer era abrir os olhos. Tudo o que eu tinha de fazer era abrir um livro para ver as histórias sangrando de página em página. Para ver as memórias gravadas sobre o papel.

Passei minha vida dobrada entre as páginas dos livros.

Na ausência de relacionamentos humanos, criei laços com as personagens de papel. Vivi amor e perda por meio das historias enredadas na história; experimentei a adolescência por associação. Meu mundo é uma teia entrelaçada de palavras, amarrando membro a membro, osso a tendão, pensamentos e imagens todos juntos. Sou um ser composto de letras, uma personagem criada por frases, um produto de imaginação fabricados por meio da ficção.

Eles querem apagar todas as pontuações de minha vida nesta terra e eu não acho que possa deixar isso acontecer.

Coloco de volta as minhas roupas velhas e, na ponta dos pés, retorno para o quarto, apenas para encontrá-lo abandonado. Harry se foi ainda que tivesse dito que ficaria. Eu não o entendo eu não entendo suas ações eu não entendo minha decepção. Queria não ter amado o frescor da minha pele, a sensação de estar perfeitamente limpa depois de tanto tempo; não entendo por que ainda não me olhei no espelho, por que tenho medo do que vou ver, por que não tenho certeza se vou reconhecer o rosto que pode olhar-me de volta.

Abro o armário.

Ele está explodindo de vestidos e sapatos e camisas e calças e roupas de todo os tipos, de cores tão vivas que ferem meus olhos, de tecidos que só ouvira falar, do tipo que quase tenho medo de tocar. Os tamanhos são perfeitos muito perfeitos.

"Eles estão à minha espera".

O céu está chovendo tijolos direto na minha cabeça.

Fui desprezada abandonada banida e arrastada de minha casa. Fui empurrada espetada testada e jogada em uma cela. Fui estudada. Fui deixada passando fome. Fui encorajada à amizade somente para ser traída e aprisionada neste pesadelo pelo qual esperam que eu seja agradecida. Meus pais. Meus professores. Harry. Warner. O Restabelecimento. Sou dispensável para todos eles.

Eles pensam que sou uma boneca que eles podem vestir e retorcer em posição prostrada.

Mas eles estão errados.

- Warner está esperando você.

Viro-me e caio de costas contra o armário, fechando-o com uma batida durante a crise de pânico que me aperta o coração. Estabilizo-o e recolho o medo quando vejo o Harry em pé à porta. Sua boca se mexe por um momento, mas ele nada diz. Finalmente, ele avança e avança mais até que esteja próximo o bastante para me tocar.

Ele chega a passar por mim para abrir de novo a porta que esconde as coisas de que estou envergonhada por saber que existem.

- Estes são todos para você - diz ele sem olhar para mim, seus dedos tocando a bainha de um vestido roxo, cor de uma ameixa boa o suficiente para se comer.

- Já tenho roupas. - Minhas mão alisam as rugas em meu traje sujo e esfarrapado.

Ele finalmente decide olhar para mim, mas quando ele o faz suas sobrancelhas saltam, seus olhos piscam e congelam, seus lábios apartam-se em surpresa. Pergunto-me se do banho saiu um novo rosto e enrubesço, esperando que ele não esteja enojado pelo que pode ver. Não sei por que me importo.

Ele baixa o olhar. Respira fundo.

- Vou esperar la fora.

Encaro o vestido roxo com as pontas do dedo de Harry.

Examino o interior do armário apenas por um momento antes de abandoná-lo. Passo os dedos ansiosos pelo cabelo molhado e me revisto de aço.

Sou Hermione.

Sou uma garota.

Não sou propriedade de ninguém.

E não me importo com o que Warner quer que eu pareça.

Saio do quarto e Harry me encara por um breve segundo. Ele esfrega a nuca e nada diz. Ele sacode a cabeça. Ele começa a andar. Ele não toca em mim e eu não deveria reparar nisso, mas eu reparo. Não faço ideia do que esperar não faço ideia do que será minha vida neste novo lugar e estou sendo gravada no estômago por todo enfeito delicado, todo acessório luxuoso, toda pintura, moldagem iluminação e colorido supérfluos deste edifício. Espero que tudo pegue fogo.

Sigo Harry por um longo corredor atapetado até um elevador feito inteiramente de vidro. Ele passa o mesmo cartão magnético que usou para abrir minha porta e entramos. Nem sequer percebi que tomáramos um elevador para subir tantos andares. Percebo que eu devo ter feito uma cena horrível quando cheguei e estou quase feliz.

Espero desapontar Warner de todos os modos possíveis.

A sala de jantar é grande o bastante para alimentar milhões de órfãos. Em vez disso, há sete mesas de banquetes arranjadas pela sala, seda azul escorregando do topo da mesa,vasos de cristal prestes a rebentar de orquídeas e lírios stargazer, tigelas de vidro cheia de gardênias. É encantador. Pergunto-me onde conseguiram as flores.

Warner está posicionado à mesa logo do centro, sentado à cabeceira. Assim que me avista Harry, ele levanta. A sala inteira fica em volta.

Percebo quase imediatamente que há um assento vazio em ambos os lados dele e não pretendo parar de me mover, mas paro. Faço um inventário rápido dos presentes e não consigo conter nenhuma outra mulher.

Harry toca de leve minhas costas com três pontas de dedo e estou extremamente assustada. Apresso-me adiante e Warner sorri para mim. Ele tira a cadeira à sua esquerda e faz um gesto para que me sente. Sento-me.

Tento não olhar para Harry quando ele senta na minha frente.

- Você sabe ... há roupas em seu armário, minha querida. - Warner senta-se a meu lado; a sala senta-se novamente e retoma um fluxo constante de tagarelice. Ele está voltando quase inteiramente em minha direção, mas, de algum modo, a única presença de que tomo consciência está imediatamente à minha frente. Concentro-me no prato vazio a poucos centímetros dos meus dedos. Desço as mãos ao meu colo. - E você não tem mais de vestir aqueles tênis imundos - continua Warner, furtando-me outro olhar antes de entornar algo em meu corpo. Parece água.

Estou com tanta sede que poderia beber uma cachoeira.

Odeio o seu sorriso.

O ódio se assemelha exatamente ao que sinto por todos os outros, até que cada qual sorria. Até que cada qual se volte e minta com seus lábios e dentes entalhados no semblante de algo dócil demais para socar.

- Hermione?

Aspiro com bastante rapidez. Uma tosse reprimida está inflando minha garganta.

Seus olhos cintilam em minha direção.

- Não está faminta? - As palavras mergulha no açúcar. Sua mão trajando luva toca no meu pulso e, na afobação, quase o desloco para distanciar-me dele.

Poderia comer todas as pessoas desta sala.

- Não, obrigada.

Ele lambe o lábio inferior em sorriso.

- Não confunda estupidez com bravura, amor. Sei que você não come nada há dias.

Algo em minha paciência estoura.

- Realmente preferia morrer a comer sua comida e escutá-lo me chamado de amor - digo a ele. Travo meu maxilar.

Harry derruba seu garfo.

Warner dispensa-lhe um olhar ligeiro e, quando ele olha novamente para mim, seus olhos endurece. Eles retém meu olhar por alguns infinitamente longos segundos antes de puxar uma arma do bolso de seu casaco. Ele dispara.

A sala inteira grita e para.

Meu coração está batendo asas contra minha garganta.

Viro a cabeça muito, muito lentamente para seguir a direção tomada pela arma de Warner somente para ver que ele deu um tiro que atravessou direto o osso de um tipo de carne. A bandeja de comida está fumegando levemente pela sala, a comida amontoada a menos de trinta centímetros dos convidados. Ele atirou sem nem ao menos olhar. Podia ter matado alguém.

Emprego toda a minha energia para manter-me muito, muito tranquila.

Warner larga a arma sob o meu prato. Dá-se ao silêncio espaço para dar a volta ao mundo e retornar.

- Seja sábia nas escolhas das palavras, Hermione. Uma palavra minha e sua vida aqui não será tão fácil.

Pisco.

Harry empurra um prato de comida na minha frente; a força de seu olhar é como uma pá incandescente prensada contra minha pele. Levanto os olhos e ele inclina a cabeça com o mais ínfimo milímetro. Seus olhos estão dizendo "por favor".

Pego meu garfo.

Warner não perde nada. Ele limpa a garganta um tanto ruidosamente. Ele ri um riso sem humor enquanto corta a carne no prato.

- Tenho de convencer Harry a fazer todo trabalho por mim?

- Perdão?

- Parece que ele é o único que você escuta. - Seu tom é alegre, mas sua mandíbula está, sem sombra de dúvida, travada. Ele se volta para Harry.

- Estou surpreso por você não ter dito a ela para mudar de roupa, como lhe pedi.

Harry endireita-se na cadeira.

- Eu disse, senhor.

- Gosto das minhas roupas - digo-lhe. Gostaria de lhe dar um soco no olho- é o que não lhe digo.

O sorriso de Warner volta suavemente ao lugar.

- Ninguém perguntou do que você gosta, amor. Agora coma. Preciso que você mostre o seu melhor quando estiver ao meu lado.

Nota: Oi gente, mil desculpas pela demora, eu sou uma lerda mesmo, mil desculpas... mas enfim UAU está fanfic está rendendo mais do que eu estou acostumada, já tem mais de 30 comentários em 12 capítulos. Valeu mesmo pessoal a todos que leram e comentaram, vocês fazem uma adaptadora dedicada muito muito feliz, agora os agradecimentos especiais:

ClaraWirda: É eles vão mesmo morar juntos, no começo pode (ou não) ser uma droga para Mione, mas depois ... Bem, o que você achou desse ? Estou esperando seu comentário ok ? Beijos querida.

Brena: Infelizmente, eu não posso fazer nada em relação aos capítulos que realmente são pequenos, mas olhe pelo lado bom,quanto menor for a capítulo mais rápido vem a adaptação (As vezes), mas eu vou tentar adaptar mais rápido ok ? Beijos querida.


	13. Chapter 13

Warner insiste em me acompanhar até meu quarto.

Depois do jantar, Harry desapareceu com alguns dos outros soldados. Ele desapareceu sem uma palavra ou olhar na minha direção e eu não faço a mínima ideia do que prever. Ao menos não tenho nada a perder a não ser minha vida.

- Não quero que você me odeie. - diz Warner enquanto seguimos pelo caminho rumo ao elevador. - Sou apenas seu inimigo porque você quis que eu fosse.

- Sempre seremos inimigo. - Minha voz parte-se em lascas de gelo. As palavras se derretem na minha língua. - Jamais serei o que você quer que eu seja.

Warner suspira ao apertar o botão do elevador. - De fato, penso que você mudará de ideia - Ele olha para mim com um sorrisinho. Uma pena que expressões tão impressionantes pudessem ser desperdiçadas em um ser humano tão miserável. - Você e eu, Hermione... Juntos? Ninguém conseguiria nos deter.

Não olho para ele, embora sinta seu olhar tocando cada centímetro do meu corpo.

- Não, obrigada.

Estamos no elevador. O mundo está ruidosamente passando por nós e as paredes de vidro tornam-nos um espetáculo para cada pessoa em cada um dos andares. Não há segredos neste edifício.

Ele toca meu cotovelo e eu me afasto. - Você devia reconsiderar. - diz ele suavemente.

- Como você descobriu isso? - O elevador se abre, mas eu não me movo. Finalmente, viro-me para encará-lo, pois não consigo conter minha curiosidade. Examino suas mãos, tão cuidadosamente revestidas em couro, suas mangas grossas e onduladas e longas. Mesmo seu colarinho é alto e suntuoso. Ele está vestido impecavelmente da cabeça aos pés e coberto em todo lugar com exceção do rosto. Mesmo se quisesse tocá-lo, não estou certa de que seria capaz. Ele está protegendo a si mesmo.

De mim.

- Talvez uma conversa amanhã de noite? - Ele esfrega uma sobrancelha e oferece-me o braço. Finjo não reparar nisso enquanto saímos do elevador e andamos pelo corredor. - Talvez você pudesse vestir alguma coisa bonita.

- Qual é o seu primeiro nome? - pergunto-lhe

Estamos de pé em frente da minha porta.

Ele faz uma pausa surpreso. Ergue seu queixo quase de modo imperceptível. Concentra seus olhos em meu rosto até que começo arrepender-me da pergunta.

- Você quer saber meu nome.

Não faço de propósito, mas meus olhos se estreitam um pouquinho.

- Warner é seu sobrenome, não é?

Ele quase sorri.

- Você quer saber meu nome.

- Não achei que fosse um segredo.

Ele se aproxima. Seus lábios se contorcem. Seus olhos se abaixam, seus lábios se movem em tensa respiração. Ele desliza um dedo enluvado pela maça de meu rosto.

- Direi o meu se você me disser o seu - sussurra, bem próximo a meu pescoço.

Dou um passo para trás. Engulo em seco.

- Você já sabe o meu nome.

Ele não está me olhando nos olhos.

- Você está certa. Devo reformular isso. O que quis dizer é que lhe direi meu nome se você me mostrar o seu.

- O quê? - Estou respirando muito rápido muito de repente.

Ele começa a tirar as luvas e eu começo a entrar em pânico.

- Mostre para mim o que você consegue fazer.

Meu rosto está tensionado demais e meus dentes começaram a doer.

- Não vou tocar em você.

- Esta tudo bem. - Ele puxa a outra luva da mão. - Não preciso exatamente de sua ajuda.

- Não...

- não se preocupe. - Ele força um riso. - Tenho certeza de que isso não irá machucá-la de modo algum.

- Não - estremeço - Não, não vou ... não posso...

- Muito bem - diz ele, rispidamente - Está tudo bem. Você não quer me machucar. Sinto-me tão lisonjeado. - Ele quase revira os olhos. Olha para baixo no salão. Localiza um soldado. Acena para ele.

- Jenkins?

Jenkins é rápido para seu tamanho e em um segundo ele está ao meu lado.

- Senhor. - Ele curva um pouco a cabeça, ainda que seja claramente mais velho que Warner. - Ele não pode ter mais que 27 anos; atarracado, vigoroso, abarrotado de massa. Ele me olha de lado. Seus olhos castanhos são mais quentes do que esperava que fossem.

- Preciso que acompanhe a senhorita Granger de volta para o térreo. Mas esteja prevenido; ela não é nada cooperativa e tentará fugir de seu controle. - Ele sorri bem lentamente. - Não importa o que ela diga ou faça, soldado, você não pode soltá-la. Fui claro?

Os olhos de Jenkins se arregalam; ele pisca, suas narinas se dilatam, seus dedos se flexionam contra o corpo. Respira acelerado. Acena a cabeça.

Jenkins não é idiota.

Começo a correr.

Estou escapando pelo corredor e passo correndo por uma série de estupefatos soldados que estão assustados demais para me deter. Não sei o que estou fazendo. Por que penso que posso correr? Para onde penso que poderia ir? Se me esforço para alcançar o elevador, é só porque penso que isso me dará mais tempo. Não sei mais o que fazer.

Os comandos de Warner estão repercutindo nas paredes e explodindo em meus tímpanos. Ele não precisa me perseguir. Ele está mandando outros fazerem o trabalho por ele.

Os soldados estão fazendo fila diante de mim.

Ao meu lado.

Atrás de mim.

Não consigo respirar.

Estou girando em círculos de minha própria estupidez, em pânico, aflita, petrificada pelo pensamento do que vou fazer a Jenkis contra minha vontade. Do que ele fará a mim contra sua vontade. Do que acontecerá a nós dois apesar de nossas melhores intenções.

- Peguem-na. - Diz Warner brandamente. O silêncio toma conta de cada canto do edifíco. Sua voz é o único som na sala

Jenkins avança.

Meus olhos estão marejados e fecho-os. Abro-os para espiar. Avisto de olhos entreabertos a multidão e localizo um rosto familiar. Harry está me encarando, amedrontado.

A vergonha cobriu cada centímetro de meu corpo.

Jenkins oferece-me a mão.

Meus ossos começam a envergar, estalando em sincronia com as batidas de meu coração. Desmorono no chão, embrulhando-me como um crepe fino. Meus braços estão dolorosamente desnudos nesta camiseta maltrapilha.

- Não... - Ergo uma mão hesitante, implorante com meus olhos, olhando fixamente para o rosto deste inocente homem. - Por favor, não ... - Minha voz se dissolve. - Você não quer tocar em mim...

- Nunca disse que queria. - A voz de Jenkins é profunda e resoluta, cheia de remorso. Jenkins que não tem luvas, não tem proteção, não tem preparo, não tem defesa possível.

- Era uma ordem clara, soldado. - grita Barks, uma arma apontada para suas costas.

Jenkins agarra meus braços.

Não não não.

Meu peito arfa.

Meu sangue agita-se nas veias, correndo pelo meu corpo como um rio caudaloso, ondas de calor enrolam-se em meus ossos. Posso escutar sua angústia, posso sentir a força emanando de seu corpo, posso escutar seu coração batendo em meu ouvido e minha cabeça girando com a descarga de adrenalina que fortalece meu ser.

Sinto-me viva.

Queria que isto me machucasse. Queria que isso me mutilasse. Queria que isso me anulasse. Queria odiar a potente força que me envolve o esqueleto.

Mas não. Minha pele está pulsando com a vida de alguém e eu não odeio isso.

Odeio a mim mesma por desfrutar isso.

Desfruto da sensação que é estar sendo preenchida com mais vida e esperança e poder humano do que eu sabia ser capaz. Sua dor me concede um prazer que jamais pede.

E ele não está me soltando.

Mas ele não está me soltando porque não consegue. Porque eu tenho de ser a única a quebrar a conexão. Porque a agonia o incapacita. Porque ele caiu na minha armadilha.

Porque eu sou uma planta carnívora.

E sou letal.

Caio de costas e chuto seu peito, querendo-o longe de mim, querendo livrar-me de seu peso sobre mim. Seu corpo mole desmorona contra o meu. Repentinamente estou aos berros e esforçando-me para enxergar além do lençol de lágrimas que obscurece minha visão; estou soluçando, histérica, aterrada pelo olhar frio no rosto deste homem, seus lábios paralisados, arquejando.

Liberto-me e cambaleio para trás. O oceano de soldados divide-se atrás de mim. Em todos os rostos estão entalhados o assombro e o mais puro e autêntico medo. Jenkins está estirado no chão e ninguém ousa se aproximar.

- Alguém o ajude! - grito Alguém o ajude! Ele precisa de um médico... ele precisa ser levado... ele precisa... ele... Ah Deus! ... o que eu fiz...

- Hermione...

-Não me toque... não ouse me tocar...

As luvas de Warner estão de volta ao lugar e ele está tentando me recompor, ele está tentando realinhar meus cabelos, ele está tentando enxugar minhas lágrimas e eu quero assassiná-lo.

- Ajudem-no! - caindo de joelhos, meus olhos colados na figura deitada ao chão. Os outros soldados finalmente se aproximam com lentidão, cautelosos como se ele pudesse ser contagioso.

- Por favor... vocês tem de ajudá-lo! Por favor...

- Potter, Curtis, Soledad... Cuidem disso - berra Warner a estes homens antes de erguer-me em seus braços.

Ainda estou esperneando quando tudo fica preto.

Nota: Oi gente, aqui está mais um capitulo, espero que vocês tenham gostado, muito obrigada a todos que leram e meus agradecimentos especiais a:

Jessy pinheiro: Seus comentários é que me trazem muita alegria, amei sua reviews, achei ela muito fofa, espero que você tenha gostado desse capitulo, beijos e até a proxima.

Midnight: Realmente esse Warner é uma bipolaridade ambulante, não se preocupe eu acho que no próximo capitulo ela começa a melhorar as roupas dela, mas e ai querida ? O que você achou deste capítulo ? Espero seu comentário ta ok ? Beijos e até a próxima.

Clarawirda: kk eita, eu acho que vai ter ainda uns tiros no próximo capitulo, mas relaxa. E ai, o que você achou desse capítulo, e valeu pela reviews do outro, muito muito obrigada. Beijos querida.

NIcklley: E ai, o que você achou desse capitulo ? Muito muito obrigado pela reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

O teto entra e sai de foco.

Minha cabeça está pesada, minha visão está embaçada, meu coração está estremecido. Há um marcante sabor de pânico alojado em algum lugar debaixo de minha língua e estou lutando para lembrar-me de onde ele veio. Tento sentar-me e não consigo lembrar por que estava deitada.

As mão de alguém estão em meus ombros.

- Como você está se sentindo? - Warner está me perscrutando.

De repente minhas memórias estão queimando em meus olhos e o rosto de Jenkins está boiando em minha consciência e eu estou balançando meus punhos e gritando para que Warner fique longe de mim e esforçando-me para esquivar-me de seu domínio, mas ele apenas sorri. Ri um pouco. Acaricia-me as mãos ao lado de meus rosto.

- Bem, pelo menos você está acordada - suspira ele. - Por um momento você me preocupou.

Tento controlar meus membros trêmulos.

- Tire suas mãos de mim.

Ele gesticula seus dedos revestidos diante do meu rosto.

- Estou todo coberto. Não se preocupe.

- Eu odeio você.

- Quanta paixão. - Ele ri novamente. Ele parece tão calmo, tão genuinamente satisfeito. Ele olha para mim com olhos mais brandos do que jamais esperei que fosse.

Desvio o olhar.

Ele se levanta. Toma um pouco de fôlego.

- Aqui. - diz ele, estendendo o braço até uma bandeja sobre a mesa. - Trouxe comida para você.

Aproveitei o momento para endireitar-me e olhar em volta. Estou deitada em uma cama guarnecida com ouro damasco e vermelho Burgundy, a mais escura tonalidade de sangue. O chão é coberto com um grosso e rico carpete na cor de um sol poente de verão. Está quente no quarto. Ele é do mesmo tamanho daquele que ocupo, seu mobiliário segue um padrão básico: cama, armário, mesas laterais, lustre cintilando no teto. A única diferença é que há uma porta a mais neste quarto e há uma vela grossa queimando calmamente sobre uma mesinha de canto. Há tanto tempo não via o fogo que já perdi a conta. Tenho de conter um impulso de estender a mão e tocar a chama.

Apoio-me nos travesseiros e tento fingir que não estou confortável.

- Onde estou?

Warner vira-se segurando um prato que contém pão e queijo. Sua outra mão segura um copo d'água. Ele olha em volta do quarto como se o visse pela primeira vez.

- Este é o meu quarto.

Se minha cabeça não estivesse se esfalecendo em pedaços, eu estava tentada a correr.

- Leve-me para o meu quarto. Não quero ficar aqui.

- E, ainda assim, eis você aqui. - Ele senta-se ao pé da cama,a poucos centímetros de distância. Empurra o prato na minha frente. - Você está com sede?

Não sei se é porque não consigo pensar direito ou se é porque estou verdadeiramente confusa, mas estou me esforçando para reconciliar as personalidades polarizadas de Warner. Eis ele aqui, oferecendo-me um copo d'água depois de força-me a torturar outra pessoa. Ergo as mãos e estudo meus dedos como se nunca os tivesse visto antes.

- Não entendo.

Ele inclina a cabeça, inspecionando-me como se eu pudesse ter me ferido seriamente.

- Só perguntei se estava com sede. Isso não devia ser difícil de entender. - Uma pausa. - Tome isto.

Pego o copo. Encaro-o. Encaro Warner. Encaro as paredes.

Devo estar louca.

Warner suspira.

- Não tenho certeza, mas acho que você desmaiou. E acho que você devia comer alguma coisa, embora eu não esteja totalmente certo sobre isso também. - Ele faz uma pausa. - Você provavelmente fez um esforço demais para o seu primeiro dia aqui. Falha minha.

- Por que você está sendo legal comigo?

A surpresa em seu rosto surpreende-me ainda mais.

- Por que me preocupo com você.

- Você se preocupa comigo? - O entorpecimento no corpo está começando a dissipar-se. Minha pressão sanguínea está subindo e a raiva está se colocando em primeiro plano na minha consciência. - Eu quase matei Jenkins por sua causa!

- Você não matou...

- Seus soldados me bateram! Você me mantem aqui como uma prisioneira! Você me ameaça! Você ameaça me matar! Você não me dá nenhuma liberdade e ainda diz que se preocupa comigo? - Quase lhe jogo o copo d'água na cara. - Você é um monstro!

Warner vira o rosto para o lado, de tal modo que fito o seu junta as mãos. Muda de ideia. Toca os lábios.

- Só estou tentando ajudá-la.

- Mentiroso!

Ele parece considerar isso. Assente com a cabeça, apenas uma vez.

- Sim. Na maior parte do tempo, sim.

- Não quero ficar aqui. Não quero ser seu experimento. Deixe-me ir.

- Não. - Ele se levanta. - Receio que eu não possa fazer isso.

- Por que não?

- Porque não posso. Eu apenas.. - Ele puxa o dedo. Limpa a garganta. Seus olhos tocam o teto por um breve momento. - Porque eu preciso de você.

- Você precisa de mim para matar pessoas!

Ele não responde imediatamente. Ele caminha até a vela. Retira uma luva. Brinca com a chama usando seus dedos nus.

- Você sabe, sou bastante capaz de matar pessoas por conta própria, Hermione. Na verdade, sou muito bom nisso.

- Isso é repulsivo!

Ele encolhe os ombros.

- De que outra forma você acha que alguém da minha idade seria capaz de controlar tantos soldados? Porque mais meu pai permitiria que eu assumisse o comando de um setor inteiro?

- Seu pai? - Endireito-me, subitamente curiosa, mesmo contra a vontade.

Ele ignora a pergunta.

- A mecânica do medo é simples o bastante. As pessoas são intimidadas por mim, elas então ouvem quanto eu falo. - Ele gesticula com uma mão. - Ameaças vazias valem muito pouco hoje em dia.

Aperto os olhos.

- Então você mata as pessoas em busca de poder.

- Como você.

- Como ousa...

Ele ri, em voz alta.

- Você é livre para mentir para si mesma, se isto a faz se sentir melhor.

- Não estou mentindo...

- Por que demorou tanto para quebrar a conexão com Jenkins?

Minha boca congela, imóvel.

- Por que você não se defendeu na mesma hora? Por que permitiu que ele a tocasse por todo o tempo que a tocou?

Minhas mãos começaram a tremer e eu as contive, duramente.

- Você não sabe nada sobre mim.

- E mesmo assim você afirma me conhecer tão bem.

Tensiono o rosto, sem confiança em mim mesma para falar.

- Pelo menos sou honesto - acrescenta ele.

- Você acabou de concordar que é um mentiroso!

Ele ergue as sobrancelhas.

- Pelo menos sou honesto sobre ser um mentiroso.

Bato o copo d'água sobre a mesa lateral e pendo a cabeça em minhas mãos. Tento manter a calma. Respiro com firmeza.

- Bem - digo com a voz áspera -, porque você precisa de mim então? Se você já é um excelente assassino?

Um sorriso cintila e desvanece em seu rosto.

- Um dia vou apresentá-la à resposta a essa pergunta.

Tento protestar, mas ele me interrompe com uma mão. Pega um pedaço de pão no prato. Segura-o sob meu nariz.

- Você quase não comeu nada no jantar. Isso não pode ser saudável.

Não me movo.

Ele pousa o pão e pousa o prato ao lada do água. Volta-se para mim. Estuda meus olhos com tanta intensidade que fico momentaneamente desarmada. Há tantas coisas que quero dizer e gritar, mas de algum modo esqueço todas as palavras que aguardam, impacientes, na minha boca. Não consigo desviar o olhar.

- Coma algo. - Seus olhos me abandonam - Então vá dormir. Voltarei pela manhã.

- Por que não posse dormir no meu quarto?

Ele se levanta. Espana o pó de suas calças sem nenhuma razão prática.

- Porque quero que você fique aqui.

- Mas por quê?

Ele solta uma risada.

- Tantas perguntas.

- Oras, se você me desse uma resposta franca...

- Boa noite, Hermione.

- Você vai me soltar? - pergunto, dessa vez claramente, dessa vez timidamente.

- Não. - Ele dá seis passos até o canto onde está a vela. - E também não vou prometer facilitar as coisas para você. - Não há arrependimento, nem remorso, nem compaixão em sua voz. Ele poderia estar falando sobre o clima.

- Você poderia estar mentindo.

- Sim, poderia. - Ele faz que sim com a cabeça, como para si mesmo. Apaga a vela.

E desaparece.

Tento lutar contra isso.

Tento ficar acordada.

Tento colocar a cabeça no lugar, mas não consigo.

De tão exausta sofro um colapso.

Nota: Oi gente olha eu aqui de novo, com mais um capitulo, eu sei que esse foi meio sem graça, mas o próximo vai ser melhor, e eu queria dizer que eu fiquei muita animada com as reviews, muito muito obrigada e meus agradecimentos especiais a:

Clarawira: Não, felizmente ela não matou o coitado do Jenkins, e esse Warner é realmente um doido psicopata mas com o passar dos capítulos você vai entender melhor o que eu quero dizer (Daqui a uns três capítulos curtos para dizer a verdade), enfim já disse demais. Ok querida? Beijos e até a próxima.

Nicklley: Realmente, eu sinceramente odeio Warner, para mim ele é um filho da mãe insensível, cruel e psicopata, mas enfim eu simplesmente não posso matar o cara, ja que ele é um dos pontos principais da histórias, e infelizmente o Harry não apareceu nesse capítulo, mas no próximo ele com certeza vai aparecer. Beijos e até o próximo

Midinight: Pois é, coitada da Mione, na minha opinião ela só se ferra no começo desse livro. E você realmente acha que o Harry vai se afastar dela? Ou vai se manter com ela até o fim? Mas o que você achou desse capítulo ? Beijos


	15. Chapter 15

_"Porque você não se mata?", perguntou certa vez alguém na escola._

_Penso que era o tipo de pergunta destinada a ser cruel, mas era a primeira vez que cogitava a possibilidade. Não sabia o que dizer. Talvez estivesse louca ao considerar isso, mas sempre tive esperança de que, se fosse uma garota boa o suficiente, se fizesse tudo direito, se dissesse as coisas certas ou nada dissesse de nenhuma maneira... pensei que meus pais mudariam de ideia. Pensei que eles finalmente escutariam quando eu tentasse conversar. Pensei que me dariam uma chance. Pensei que poderiam, finalmente, me amar._

_Sempre tive essa estúpida esperança._

- Bom dia.

Meus olhos abrem-se rapidamente. Jamais tive um sono tão pesado.

Warner está me encarando, sentado ao pé da própria cama, trajando casaco limpos e botas perfeitamente lustradas. Tudo nele é meticuloso. Incólume. Seu hálito é frio e fresco no revigorante ar de manhã. Posso senti-lo em meu rosto.

Leva um tempo para que eu perceba que estou enrolada nos mesmos lençóis que Warner dorme. Meu rosto está repentinamente pegando fogo e estou remexendo-me para libertar. Quase caio da cama.

Não o reconheço.

- Dormiu bem? - pergunta ele.

Levanto a cabeça. Seus olhos são de um estranho cor de azul: brilhantes, cristalinos, agudo do modo mais alarmante. Seu cabelo é grosso,do mais vivo ouro; seu corpo é magro e despretensioso, mas suas mãos são fortes sem fazer esforço. Reparo pela primeira vez que ele usa um anel de jade no dedo mínimo esquerdo.

Ele me surpreende encarando-o e levanta-se. Junta as mãos atrás das costas.

- Está na hora de você voltar para o seu quarto.

Pisco. Faço que sim com a cabeça. Levanto-me e quase caio. Agarro-me ao lado da cama e tento firmar a cabeça vertiginosa. Escuto Warner suspirar.

- Você não comeu a comida que lhe deixei ontem à noite.

Apanho a água com mãos trêmulas e obrigo-me a comer um pouco do pão. Meu corpo ficou tão acostumado à fome que não sei mais como reconhecê-lá.

Logo que recupero a firmeza, Warner me conduz para fora do quarto. Ainda estou segurando um pedaço de queijo na mão.

Quase o derrubo quando piso além da porta.

Há ainda mais soldados aqui do que no meu andar. Cada um está equipado com, pelo menos, quatro tipos diferentes de armas, algumas penduradas no pescoço, outras amarradas no cinto. Todos eles denunciam um olhar de terror quando veem meu rosto. Esse olhar aparece e desaparece de suas feições tão rapidamente que eu poderia tê-lo perdido, mas ele é obvio o bastante: todos apertam um pouco mais firme suas armas enquanto passo por eles.

Warner parece satisfeito.

- O medo deles trabalhará em nosso favor - sussurra ele ao meu ouvido.

Minha humanidade está estilhaçada em um milhão de pedaços sobre o chão acarpetado.

- Nunca quis que tivessem medo de mim.

- Deveria. - Ele para. Seus olhos estão me chamando de idiota. - Se eles não a temem, perseguirão você.

- As pessoas perseguem as coisas que ele temem o tempo todo.

- Ao menos agora eles sabem o que estão enfrentando. - Ele volta a caminhar pelo corredor, mas meus pé estão pregados no chão.

A compreensão é uma água gelada e ela está me escorrendo pelo pescoço.

- Você me fez fazer aquilo... o que eu fiz... com Jenkins? De propósito?

Warner já está três passos à frente, mas posso ver o sorriso em seu rosto.

- Tudo o que eu faço é de propósito.

- Você quis fazer de mim um espetáculo. - Meu coração está disparado em meu punho, pulsando em meus dedos.

- Estava tentando protegê-la.

- De seus próprios soldados? - Agora estou correndo para alcançá-lo,ardendo de indignação. - À custa da vida de um homem...

- Entre. - Warner chegou ao elevador. Ele está segurando as portas para mim.

Acompanho-o.

Ele aperta os botões apropriados.

A porta se fecha.

Viro-me para falar.

Ele me encurrala.

Sou impelida à quina mais remota deste receptáculo de vidro e estou subitamente nervosa. Suas mão estão segurando meu braço e seus lábios estão perigosamente próximos do meu rosto. Seu olhar está perdidos no meu, seus olhos piscando; perigosos. Ele diz uma palavra:

- Sim.

Levo um tempo para encontrar minha voz.

- Sim, o quê?

- Sim, de meus próprios soldados. Sim, à custa da vida de um homem. - Ele trinca a mandíbula. Fala entredentes. - Você conhece muito pouco do meu mundo, Hermione.

- Estou tentando entender...

- Não você não está - fala ele rispidamente. Seus cílios são como fios de ouro flamejantes. Quase quero tocá-los. - Você não entende que poder e domínio podem escorregar de nossas mãos a qualquer momento, mesmo quando você pensa estar mais preparado. Essas são duas coisas que não são fáceis de conseguir. E ainda são mais difíceis de manter. - Tento falar, mas ele me corta. - Você acha que eu não sei quantos de meus próprios soldados me odeiam? Você acha que eu não sei que eles gostariam de me ver cair? Você acha que não existem outros que adorariam ter a posição que trabalho duro para ter...

- Não se iluda...

Ele rompe a barreira dos poucos centímetros que ainda nos separam e minhas palavras caem no chão. Não consigo respirar. A tensão em todo o seu corpo é tão intensa que é quase palpável e acho que meus músculos começaram a congelar.

- Você é ingênua. - ele diz para mim, sua voz severa, em tom baixo, um sussurro áspero contra minha pele. - Não percebe que você é uma ameaça para todos neste edifício? Eles têm toda razão para fazer mal a você. Você não vê que eu estou tentando ajudá-la...

- Me machucando! - explodo. - Machucando os outros!

Seu riso é frio, melancólico. Ele se afasta de mim, subitamente aborrecido. O elevador se abre, mas ele não sai. Posso ver minha porta daqui.

- Volte para seu quarto. Lave-se. Troque-se. Há vestidos em seu armário.

- Não gosto de vestidos.

- Também não acho que você goste de ver aquilo.- diz ele inclinando a cabeça. Sigo seu olhar para ver uma sombra volumosa contra minha porta. Viro-me para que ele me explique, mas ele nada diz. Ele está repentinamente controlado, suas feições limpas de emoções. Ele toma minha mão, aperta meus dedos e diz: - Voltarei para buscá-la exatamente em uma hora. - e fecha as portas do elevados antes que eu tenha a chance de protestar. Começo a me perguntar se é coincidência que a única pessoa que menos tem medo de me tocar seja ela mesmo um monstro.

Avanço e atrevo-me a olhar mais de perto o soldado em pé na escuridão.

Harry.

Ah, Harry.

Harry, que agora sabe exatamente do que eu sou capaz.

Meu coração é um balão de água explodindo em meu peito. Meus pulmões estão balançando em minha caixa torácica. Sinto-me como se todos os punhos do mundo decidissem socar-me no estômago. Não deveria me importar tanto, mas me importar.

Ele agora me odiará para sempre. Ele nem sequer olhará para mim.

Espero que ele abra minha porta, mas ele não se move.

- Harry? - arrisco, lentamente. - Preciso do seu cartão para abrir.

Observo-o engolir em seco e tomar um pouco de fôlego e imediatamente sinto que algo está errado. Aproximo-me e uma rápida e firme sacudida de cabeça diz para eu não seguir. Eu não quero tocar pessoas eu não chego perto de pessoas eu sou um monstro. Ele não me quer perto dele. É claro que ele não quer. Eu nunca deveria esquecer meu lugar.

Ele abre minha porta com enorme dificuldade e eu percebo que alguém o ferio onde não posso ver. As palavras de Warner retornam a mim e eu reconheço seu delicado adeus como um aviso. Um aviso que corta todas as terminações nervosas de meu corpo.

Harry será punido pelos meus erros. Pela minha desobediência.

Quero inundar de lágrimas um balde de arrependimento.

Atravesso a porta e passo os olhos uma última vez em Harry, incapaz de sentir qualquer espécie de triunfo em sua dor. Apesar de tudo que ele me fez, não sei se sou capaz de odiá-lo. Não Harry. Não o garoto que eu conhecia.

- O vestido roxo - diz ele, sua voz entrecortada e um pouco ofegante, como se lhe doesse inalar. Tenho de entrelaçar as mãos para evitar sair correndo para ele.

- Use o vestido roxo. - ele tosse - Hermione.

Serei a modelo perfeita.

Nota: Oi gente aqui esta mais um capitulo, mil desculpas pela demora, mas eu finalmente terminei, muito muito obrigada pelos comentário, adorei todos, você são os melhores. Beijos e até a próxima.


	16. Chapter 16

Assim que entro no quarto, abo o armário e tiro o vestido roxo do cabide antes de lembrar que estou sendo vigiada. As câmaras. Fico me perguntando se Harry também foi punido por me contar sobre elas. Fico me perguntando se ele correu quaisquer outro riscos comigo. Fico me perguntando por que ele o faria.

Toco o firme e moderno tecido do vestido cor de ameixa e meus dedos chegam à bainha, da mesmo forma como Harry fez ontem. Não posso evitar d eme perguntar por que ele gosta tanto desse vestido. Por que tem de ser este. Por que ainda tenho de vestir um vestido.

Não sou uma boneca.

Minha mão pousa sobre uma prateleira de madeira debaixo das roupas penduradas e uma textura desconhecida resvala minha pele. Ela é áspera e estranha, mas familiar ao mesmo tempo. Chego mais perto do armário e escondo-me entre as portas. Meus dedos contornam a superfície e uma onda de claridade corre pelo meu esôfago até eu ter certeza de que estou explodindo de esperança e emoção e de uma felicidade estúpida tão poderosa que estou surpresa por não haver lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.

Meu caderno.

Ele salvou meu caderno. Harry salvou a única coisa que ainda me pertence.

Apanho o vestido roxo e enfio o bloco de papel em suas pregas, antes de sair furtivamente para o banheiro.

O banheiro em que não há câmaras.

O banheiro em que não há câmaras.

O banheiro em que não há câmaras.

Ele estava tentando me contar, dou-me , no banheiro. Ele estava tentando me contar alguma coisa e eu estava assustada demais. Eu o afugentei.

"Eu o afugentei". Fecho a porta atrás de mim e minhas mãos estão tremendo enquanto desenrolo os íntimos papéis unidos pela cola velha. Folheio as páginas pare ter certeza de que todas estão ali e meus olhos pousam sobre meus mais recente registro. Há uma mudança bem ao pé da página. Uma frase nova, não escrita na minha caligrafia.

"Não é o que você pensa."

Permaneço perfeitamente imóvel.

Cada centímetro da minha pele está esticada de tensão, carregado de emoção, e a pressão está aumentando em meu peito, esmagando-o mais ruidosamente e mais rapidamente e mais fortemente, compensando com excesso minha imobilidade. Não tremo quando estou congelada no tempo. Tento respirar mais devagar, conto coisas que não existem, invento cifras que não existem, fingo que o tempo é uma ampulheta quebrada que escoa segundos através da areia. Ouso acreditar.

Ouso ter esperança de que Harry está tentando se comunicar comigo. Sou doida o bastante para considerar a possibilidade.

Rasgo a página do caderninho e agarro-a contra mim, aplicadamente engolindo a histeria que excita todos os impulsos entrecortados em minha mente.

Escondo o caderno em um bolso do vestido roxo. O bolso dentro do qual Harry deve ter enfiado o caderno. O bolso do qual ele deve ter caído. O bolso do vestido roxo. O bolso do vestido roxo.

A esperança é um bolso de possibilidades.

Estou segurando-a em minha mão.

Warner não está atrasado.

Ele também não bate.

Estou colocando os sapatos quando ele entra sem uma única palavra, sem mesmo um esforço para fazer sua presença conhecida. Seus olhos descem por todo o meu corpo. Minha mandíbula enrijece por conta própria.

- Você o machucou.- pego-me dizendo.

- Você não deveria se importar - diz ele com uma inclinação de cabeça, fazendo um gesto para meu vestido. - Mas é obvio que se importa.

Cerro meus lábios e agradeço por minhas mãos não estarem tremendo tanto. Não sei onde Harry está. Não sei o quanto ele está ferido. Não sei o que Warner fará, o qual longe ele irá na busca pelo o que quer, mas a perspectiva de que Harry sofra dor é como uma mão fria apertando meu esôfago. Não consigo recuperar meu fôlego. Sinto-me como se estivesse lutando para engolir um palito de dente. Se Harry está tentando me ajudar, isso poderia custar-lhe a vida.

Apalpo o pedaço de papel enfiado em meu bolso.

Respiro.

Os olhos de Warner estão em minha janela.

Respiro.

- É hora de ir.- diz ele.

- Aonde vamos?

Ele não responde.

Atravessamos a porta. Olho ao redor. O corredor está abandonado; vazio.

- Onde está Harry todo mundo?

- Gosto mesmo desse vestido. - diz Warner enquanto ele desliza um braço em volta de minha cintura. Desvencilho-me de modo abrupto, mas ele me puxa, guiando-me em direção ao elevador. - O caiamento é espetacular. Ajuda a me distrair de todas as suas perguntas.

- Pobre de sua mãe.

Warner quase tropeça nos próprios pés. Seus olhos estão surpresos, alarmados. Ele para apenas a alguns centímetros de nosso objetivo. Vira-se.

- O que quer dizer?

Meu estômago embrulha.

O olhar em seu rosto: a tensão desarmada, o medo hesitante, a súbita apreensão em suas feições.

Eu estava tentando fazer uma piada - é o que não lhe digo. Lamento por sua pobre mãe, é o que ia lhe dizer,por ter de lidar com um filho tão miserável e patético. Mas não lhe digo isso.

Ele agarra minhas mãos, concentra-se em meus olhos. Urgência pulsa em suas têmporas.

- O que quer dizer? - insiste.

- N-nada - gaguejo. Minha voz parte-se ao meio. - Eu não quis... era só uma piada...

Warner solta minhas mãos como se elas o tivessem queimado. Ele desvia o olhar. Apressa-se rumo ao elevador e não espera por mim.

Pergunto-me o que ele não está me dizendo.

Apenas quando descemos vários andares e estamos seguindo por um desconhecido corredor rumo a uma saída desconhecida, ele finalmente olha para mim. Ele me oferece quatro palavras.

- Bem vinda ao seu futuro.

* * *

(N/A): Oi, gente. Tudo bom com vocês? Mil desculpas à todos, é que eu na minha mais profunda dementice, acabei postando o capítulo errado,e demorou mais finalmente chegou, o outro capítulo, certo dessa vez - Se vocês não tivessem me avisado provavelmente eu nunca teria visto. E ai, o que vocês acharam? Muito obrigada a todos que leram e que comentaram, principalmente a:

Nicklley: Oii, pois é, eu quase ão acreditei quando eu vi o final de Se houver amanha e descobri que não ia ter continuação, tipo "como assim?"; mas é a vida né , fazer oq ? Enfim, hahahaha Como a Mione vai fugir ? Você não quer saber demais não (Meu lado malvada aparecendo), mas relaxa, não vai demorar muito isso eu posso garantir, eu também acho Warner um safado, psicopata e a Mione ainda vai sofre um bocadinho nas mão deles... a adaptadora falando demais de novo. Muito obrigada pela reviews, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo e até a próxima

Midnight: E aí, o que você achou do bilhete, você acha que realmente é do Harry? Mesmo que Mione não queira, ela realmente gosta do Harry e mais para frente fica mais claro o do porque. E em relação a Se houver amanha, eu realmente queria postar algum epígolo, mas ... eu to com muita adaptação para fazer, e muita coisa para estudar, eu realmente sinto muito. Mas quem sabe no futuro hein? Vou te deixar atualizada. Muito obrigada pela reviews, e até a próxima.

Brena: Realmente coitado do Harry, mas essa é a forma do Warner mostrar que tem poder, já que ele sabe que Hermione gosta muito dele, a sua curiosadade acabou ? Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo, beijos e até a próxima.

Gaia sama: A Mione gosta muito do Harry para deixar ele sofrer, mesmo ela não querendo, e mais na frente vai ser mostrado o porque desse amor todo. Muito obrigada apela sua reviews e até a próxima.

ClaraWirda: Ahh, esse Warner é uma bipolaridade ambulante, você sempre se surpreende com o que ele vai fazer. Você gostou desse capítulo? Esperando sua reviews ok ? Beijos querida e até a próxima.

Vocês são os melhores, sério. Bem, beijos para todos e até a próxima.

Reviews?


	17. Chapter 17

Estou flutuando na luz do sol.

Warner está segurando uma porta aberta que leva diretamente para o lado de fora e estou tão desesperada para a experiência que mal posso enxergar direito. Ele segura meu cotovelo para firmar meus passos e eu olho para ele.

- Estamos indo para o lado de fora. -Digo isso porque tenho de dizê-lo em voz alta. Porque o mundo do lado de fora é um convite que me é oferecido muito raramente. Porque não consigo descobrir se Warner está tentando ser legal novamente. Dele, meus olhos se dirigem para o que parecem ser um pátio de concreto e novamente voltam para ele. - O que estamos fazendo do lado de fora?

- Temos de cuidar de alguns negócios. - Ele me puxa rumo ao centro deste novo universo e eu estou me libertando dele, estendendo a mão para tocar o céu à espera de que ele se lembra de mim. As nuvens são cinzentas como sempre foram, mas são poucas e despretensiosas. O sol está alto alto alto, descansando contra um pano de fundo que sustenta seus raios e redireciona seu calor em nossa direção. Fico na ponta dos pés e tento tocá-lo. O vento me envolve nos meus braços e sorri ante minha pele. O ar fresco e macio como a seda trança uma brisa suave por meus cabelos. Este pátio quadrangular poderia ser meu salão de baile.

Quero dançar com os elementos.

Warner agarra minha mão. Dou meia-volta.

Ele está sorrindo.

- Isso - diz ele, fazendo um gesto para o mundo frio e cinzento debaixo de nossos pés. - Isso te faz feliz?

Olho em volta. Percebo que o pátio não é exatamente uma cobertura, mas algum lugar entre dois edifícios. Avanço lentamente em direção à margem e posso ver a terra morta e as árvores nuas e aglomerados de prédios dispersos estendendo-se por quilômetros. - O ar frio tem aroma tão puro - digo a ele - Fresco. Novo em folho. É o aroma mais formidável do mundo.

Seus olhos se mostram satisfeitos, perturbados, interessados e confusos, tudo de uma vez. Ele balança a cabeça. Revista seu casaco e alcança um bolso interno. Ele tira uma arma com um punho dourado que cintila à luz do sol.

Puxo um fôlego profundo.

Ele inspeciona a arma de um modo que não compreendo, supostamente para verificar se ele está ou não pronta para o disparo. Ele a escorrega na mão; seu dedo posicionado diretamente sobre o gatilho. Ele se vira e finalmente lê a expressão em meu rosto.

Ele quase ri.

- Não se preocupe. Não é para você.

- Por que você tem uma arma? - Engulo, em seco, segurando meus braços firmemente contra o peito. O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Warner escorrega a arma de volta ao bolso e caminha até a extremidade oposta da margem. Ele faz sinal para que eu o acompanhe. Aproximo-me lentamente. Sigo seus olhos. Olho por sobre a barreira.

Todos os soldados do edifício estão a menos de quatro metros e meio abaixo de onde estamos.

Distingo quase 50 filas, cada uma perfeitamente reta, perfeitamente espaçada, tantos soldados em pé, em fila indiana, que perco a conta.

Gostaria de saber se Harry esta no meio deles. Se ele pode me ver.

Gostaria de saber o que Harry pensa de mim agora.

Os soldados estão posicionados em um espaço quadrangular idêntico ao que Warner e eu ocupamos, mas eles são um só massa organizada de preto: calças pretas, camisas pretas, botas de cano alto pretas; nem uma só arma à vista. Cada um está de pé com a mão esquerda pressionada ao coração. Congelados em sua posição,

Preto e cinza

e

Preto e cinza

e

preto e cinza

e

triste.

De repente estou perfeitamente consciente da minha vestimenta prática. De repente o vento está insensível demais, frio demais, aflitivo demais conforme penetra através da multidão. Estremeço e isso nada tem a ver com a temperatura. Procuro por Warner, mas ele já toma o seu lugar no limite do pátio; é obvio que ele já fez isso muitas vezes antes. Ele puxa de seu bolso um pequeno quadrado de metal perfurado e prensa-o contra os lábios; quando ele fala, sua voz percorre a multidão como se tivesse sido amplificada.

- Setor 45.

Uma palavra. Um número.

Todo o grupo se move:mãos esquerdas liberadas, caídas de lado; mãos direitas plantadas no lugar de peito. Eles são uma máquina oleada, funcionada em colaboração perfeita uns com os outros. Se eu não tivesse tão apreensiva, penso que estaria impressionada.

- Temos dois assuntos para tratar esta manhã. - A voz de Warner penetra na atmosfera: nítida, clara, insuportavelmente confiante. - O primeiro está em pé ao meu lado.

Milhares de olhos erguem-se bruscamente na minha direção. Quase me encolho.

- Hermione,por favor, venha até aqui. - Dois dedos dobram-se em duas posições para chamar-me a frente.

Avanço devagar para colocar-me à vista de todos.

Warner desliza seu braço envolta de mim. Encolho-me de medo. A multidão se assusta. Meu coração bate descontrolado. Estou amedrontada demais para afastar-me dele. Sua arma está próxima demais do meu corpo.

Os soldados parecem aturdidos por Warner estar disposto a me tocar.

- Jenkins, poderia dar um passo adiante?

Meus dedos estão correndo uma maratona por minha coxa. Não consigo ficar parada. Não consigo acalmar as palpitações que desestabilizam meu sistema nervoso. Jenkins sai da fila; localizo-o imediatamente.

Ele está bem.

Deus amado.

Ele está bem.

- Jenkins teve o prazer de conhecer Hermione noite passada. - continua ele. A tensão entre os homens é quase tangível; Ninguém, ao que parece, sabe onde este discurso vai dar. E ninguém, pelo que parece, desconhece a história de Jenkins. Minha história. - Espero que todos vocês a recebam com a mesma gentileza. - acrescenta Warner, seus lábios rindo-se sem som. - Ela ficará conosco por algum tempo, e será um triunfo muito valioso para nossos esforços. O Restabelecimento dá-lhe as boas vindas. Eu dou-lhe as boas vindas. Vocês devem dar-lhe boas vindas.

Os soldados baixam suas mãos de uma só vez, todos exatamente ao mesmo tempo.

Eles se movem em conjunto, cinco passos para trás, cinco passos para a frente, cinco passos fixos na posição. Eles levantam o braço esquerdo ao alto e fecham os dedos em um punho.

E caem de joelhos.

Corro até o beiral, desesperada por olhar mais de perto tal rotina estranhamente coreografada. Nunca vi algo assim.

Warner faz que fiquem desse jeito, tortos desse jeito, punhos erguidos no ar desse jeito. Ele não fala por pelo menos 30 segundos. E então o faz.

- Ótimo.

Os soldados levantam-se e pousam a mão direita novamente sobre o peito.

- O segundo assunto que se coloca é ainda mais agradável que o primeiro. - continua ele, ainda que pareça não sentir nenhum prazer ao dizer isso. Ele fixa seus olhos nos soldados, estilhaços de azuis cintilam sobre seus corpos. - Delalieu tem um relato para nós.

Ele passa uma eternidade simplesmente encarando os soldados, deixando suas poucas palavras agitarem suas mentes. Deixando que a imaginação os enlouqueça. Deixando os culpados entre eles tremendo de angústia.

Warner nada diz durante muito tempo.

Ninguém se move durante muito tempo.

Começo a temer por minha vida, apesar de ele ter me tranquilizado anteriomente. Começo a me perguntar se talvez eu seja a única culpada. Se talvez a arma em seu bolso seja destinada para mim. Finalmente ouso me virar em sua direção. Ele me olha pela primeira vez e eu não faço ideia de como interpretrá-lo.

Seu rosto são 10 mil possibilidades olhando diretamente através de mim.

- Delalieu. - diz ele, ainda olhando para mim. - Um passo à frente.

Um tipo de homem magro e com queda de cabelo, em uma vestimenta levemente mais decorada, sai bem da frente das cinquenta fileiras. Ele não se mostra inteiramente estável. Ele baixa um pouco a cabeça. Sua voz chilreia quando ele fala.

- Senhor.

Warner finalmente liberta-se de meus olhos e acena a cabeça, quase imperceptivelmente, na direção do homem cuja calvície progride.

Delalieu relata:

- Temos uma acusação contra o soldado Raso 45B-76423. Fletcher, Seamus.

Os soldados estão todos congelados em fila, congelados de alívio, congelados de medo, congelados de ansiedade. Nada se move. Nada respira. Mesmo o vento teme fazer um som.

- Fletcher. - Uma pausa vinda de Warner e várias centenas de pescoços estalam na mesma direção.

Fletcher sai da fila.

Ele parece um homem gengibre. Cabelo cor gengibre. Sardas cor gengibre. Lábios quase artificialmente vermelhos. Seu rosto é vazio de toda e qualquer emoção possível.

Jamais em minha vida senti tanto medo por um estranho.

Delalieu fala novamente.

- O soldado raso Fletcher foi encontrado em territórios irregulares, confraternizando com civis que se acredita serem membros do partido de rebeldes. Ele havia roubado comidas e suprimentos da unidades de armanezamento dedicadas aos residentes do setor 45. Não se sabe se ele divulgou informações confidencias.

Warner mira seus olhos para o homem gengibre.

- Você nega essas acusações soldado?

As narinas de Fletcher dilatam-se. Seu maxilar tensiona-se. Sua voz falha quando ele fala.

- Não, senhor.

Warner acena com a cabeça. Toma um fôlego breve. Lambe os lábios.

E atira-lhe na testa.

* * *

N/A: Oii gente, tudo bom com vocês ? Demorou, mas finalmente consegui terminar, mil desculpas pela demora, e eu prometo que vou tentar adiantar o próximo, ok ? Muito obrigada a todos que leram, principalmente a: Fremke, Brena, visitante, Alexia S, Niclley e Midight que comentaram no último capítulo, muito muito obrigada. Beijos e até a próxima.

Reviews?


	18. Chapter 18

Ninguém se move.

O horror permanente está esculpido no rosto de Fletcher quando desmorona no chão. Estou tão impressionada que não consigo concluir se estou sonhando ou não, não consigo determinar se estou sonhando ou não, não consigo determinar se estou morrendo ou não, não consigo entender se é uma boa desmaiar ou não.

Os membros de Fletcher estão dobrados em ângulos estranhos sobre o frio chão de concreto. O sangue está formando uma lagoa em volta dele e ainda ninguém se move. Ninguém diz uma só palavra. Ninguém denuncia um só olhar de medo.

Continuo tocando meus lábios para ver se meus gritos escaparam.

Warner enfia sua arma de volta ao bolso do casaco.

- Setor 45, estão dispensados.

Todos os soldados caem de joelho.

Warner desliza o amplificador de metal de volta para dentro de seu traje e tem de me arrancar do local onde estou colada. Estou tropeçando em meus próprios pés, meus membros fracos, doendo até os ossos. Sinto-me nauseada, delirante, incapaz, de segurar-me em posição vertical. Continuo tentando falar, mas as palavras estão pregadas em minha língua. Subitamente estou suando e subitamente congelando e subitamente tão enferma que enxergo borrões nublando minha visão.

Warner está tentando me fazer passar pela porta.

- Você deve mesmo comer mais. - diz ele para mim.

Estou pasmada, com olhos e boca escancarados, visto que sinto buracos por toda a parte, perfurados no terreno do meu corpo.

Meu coração deve estar sangrando no meu peito.

Olho para baixo e não consigo entender por que não há sangue em meu vestido, por que esta dor em meu coração toca-me de modo tão real.

- Você o matou. - consigo murmurar. - Você simplesmente o matou...

- Você é muito astuta.

- Por que você matou o por quê você o mataria como podê fazer algo assim...

- Mantenha os olhos aberto, Hermione. Agora não é hora de adormecer.

Agarro sua camisa. Faça-o parar antes que ele entre. Uma rajada de vento bate-me o rosto e de repente estou no controle de meus sentidos. Empurro-o com força, fazendo suas costas baterem contra a parede.

- Você me enoja. - Olho severamente dentro de seus olhos frios- Você me enoja...

Ele me gira, prende-me contra a porta em que acabei de segurá-lo. Ele pega meu rosto com as mãos em concha, mãos enluvadas, retendo meus olhos na posição. As mesmas mãos que ele acabou de usar para matar um homem.

Estou imobilizada.

Paralisada.

Levemente apavorada.

Seu polegar pinta minha bochecha.

- A vida é um lugar frio. - sussurra ele. - Às vezes você tem que saber atirar primeiro.

Warner acompanha-me até meu quarto.

- Você deveria dormir. - diz ele para mim. É a primeira vez que ele falou desde que deixamos o terraço. - Vou mandar comida para o seu quarto, mas só se eu tiver certeza de que você não está perturbada.

- Onde está Harry? Ele está seguro? Está saudável? Você vai machucá-lo?

Warner hesita antes de retomar a tranquilidade.

-Por que você se importa?

Eu me importo com Harry Potter desde a terceira serie.

- Ele não devia estar me vigiando? Por que ele não está aqui? Isso quer dizer que você vai matá-lo também? - Estou me sentindo estúpida. Estou me sentindo valente por que estou me sentindo estúpida. Minhas palavras caem sem paraquedas da minha boca.

- Só mato pessoas se preciso.

- Generoso.

- Mais que a maioria.

Rio um riso triste, compartilhado-o apenas comigo mesma.

- Pode tirar o resto do dia para você. Nosso verdadeiro trabalho começará amanhã. Harry trará você para mim. - Ele retém meus olhos. Suprime um sorriso. - Nesse meio-tempo, tente não matar ninguém.

- Você e eu - digo-lhe, a raiva fluindo-me pelas veias.- você e eu não somos iguais...

- Realmente não acredito nisso.

- Você pensa que pode comparar a minha... minha doença ... com a sua insanidade.

- Doença? - Ele se lança a frente, bruscamente exaltado, e eu me esforço para manter-me firme no chão. - Você acha que tem uma doença? - Grita ele. - Você tem um dom! Você tem uma habilidade extraordinária que você não se preocupa em entender. Seu potencial...

- Não tenho potencial!

- Você está errada . - Ele esta olhando furiosamente para mim. Não há outra maneira de descrever isso. Quase poderia dizer que nesse momento ele me odeia. Odeia-me por eu odiar-me a mim mesma.

- Bem, você é o assassino - digo-lhe. - Então deve estar certo.

Seu sorriso está atado com dinamite.

- Vá dormir.

- Vá para o inferno.

Ele movimenta a mandíbula. Caminha até a porta.

- Estou trabalhando nisso.


	19. Chapter 19

A escuridão está me sufocando.

Meus sonhos são sangrentos e estão sangrando por toda a minha mente e eu não posso dormir mais. Os únicos sonhos que costumavam me dar paz se foram e eu não sei como obtê-los de volta. Não sei como encontrar o pássaro branco. Não sei se ele algum dia vai voar. Tudo o que sei agora, quando fecho os olhos, não vejo nada senão devastação. Fletcher está levando um tiro várias e várias vezes e Jenkins está morrendo em meus braços e Warner está disparando na cabeça de Harry e o vento está uivando do lado de fora de minha janela, mas ele é berrante e estranho, e eu não tenho coragem de ordenar que ele pare.

Estou congelando dentro das roupas.

A cama abaixo das minhas costas está repleta de pedaços de nuvens e neve caída há pouco; ela é tão macia, tão confortável. Ela me faz lembrar muito de dormir no quarto de Warner e não suporto isso. Estou com medo de enfiar-me debaixo destas cobertas.

Não consigo deixar de pensar se Harry está bem, se algum dia ele voltará, se Warner continuara o machucando-o sempre que eu desobedecer. Realmente não deveria me preocupar tanto.

A mensagem de Harry em meu caderno pode ser apenas uma parte do plano de Warner para me enlouquecer.

Engatinho no chão duro e confiro o pedaço de papel amassado que há dois dias aperto nos punhos. Ele é a única esperança que me restou e eu nem sei se é real.

Estou ficando sem opções.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

Seguro um grito e cambaleio para os lados, quase batendo em Harry no ponto em que ele está deitado no chão perto de mim. Nem sequer o vi.

- Hermione? - Ele não se move um centímetro. Seu olhar está fixo em mim: calmo e imperturbável.

Não sei por que lhe conto a verdade.

- Não conseguia dormir lá em cima.

Ele não me pergunta a razão. Ele se levanta e solta um gemido e eu me lembro de como ele está ferido. Pergunto-me que tipo de dor ele sente. Não faço perguntas enquanto ele apanha um travesseiro e o cobertor de minha cama. Ele coloca o travesseiro no chão.

- Deite-se - é tudo o que ele diz para mim. Calmamente, é como ele diz isso para mim.

Todos os dias,durante todo o dia, eternamente, quero que ele diga isso para mim.

É apenas uma palavra e eu não sei por que eu estou corando. Deito-me apesar das sirenes girando em meu sangue e descaso a cabeça no travesseiro. Ele coloca o cobertor sobre meu corpo. Deixo-o fazer isso. Observo enquanto seus braços curvam-se e flexionam-se à sombra da noite, o resplendor da Lua espreitando através da janela, iluminando sua figura com seu brilho. Ele se deita no chão, deixando apenas alguns centímetros de espaço entre nós. Ele não exige cobertor. Ele não usa travesseiro. Ele ainda dorme sem camisa e acabo de descobrir que não sei como respirar. Acabo de perceber que nunca irei soltar o ar na sua presença.

- Você não precisa mais gritar. - sussurra ele.

O ar escapa-me por todos os poros do corpo.

Enrolo meus dedos em torno da possibilidade de Harry em minha mão e durmo o mais profundo sono que já dormi na vida.

Meus olhos são duas janelas arrombadas pelo caos deste mundo.

Uma brisa fresca surpreende minha pele e eu me sento, esfrego o sono de meus olhos e reparo que Harry não está mais do meu lado. Pisco os olhos e engatinho de volta para a cama, onde reponho o travesseiro e o cobertor.

Olho para a porta e me pergunto o que me espera do outro lado.

Olho para a janela e me pergunto se verei alguma vez o pássaro voar.

Olho para o relógio na parede e me pergunto o que significa viver, novamente, de acordo com os números. Pergunto-me o que 6h30 da manhã significam neste edifício.

Decido lavar o rosto. A ideia me alegra e estou um pouco envergonhada.

Abro a porta do banheiro e surpreendo o reflexo de Harry no espelho. Suas rápidas mãos puxam sua camisa para baixo antes que eu tenha a chance de pegar os detalhes, mas vi o suficiente para ver que não podia ver na escuridão.

Ele está coberto de hematomas.

Fico sem pernas. Não sei como ajudá-lo. Gostaria de poder ajuda-lo.

- Me desculpe. - ele diz rapidamente. - Não sabia que estava acordada. - Ele puxa a parte inferior da camisa como se ela não fosse comprida o bastante para eu fazer de conta que estou cega.

Aceno que sim em direção de coisa nenhuma. Olho o ladrilho debaixo de meus pés. Não sei o que dizer.

- Hermione. - Sua voz acaricia as letra de meu nome tão suavemente que morro cinco vezes nesse segundo. Seu rosto é uma floresta de emoções. Ele sacode a cabeça. - Me desculpe. - diz ele tão calmamente que estou certa de que imaginei isso. - Não é...- Ele trava o maxilar e passa uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos. - Tudo isso... não é...

Abro a mão na direção dele. O papel é uma bolinha amarrotada de possibilidades.

O alívio inunda todas as feições de seu rosto w subitamente seus olhos são a única garantia de que vou eternamente precisar. Harry não me traiu. Não sei por que ou como ou o que nada mais exceto que ele ainda é meu amigo.

Ele ainda está de pé bem na minha frente e ele não quer que eu morra.

Aproximo-me e fecho a porta.

Abro a boca para falar.

- Não!

Meu queixo cai.

- Espere - diz ele com uma mão. Seus lábios se movem, mas não fazem som. Percebo na ausência de câmeras que ainda poderia haver microfones no banheiro. Harry olha em volta e de um lado para o outro por toda a parte.

Ele pare de olhar.

O chuveiro é de quatro paredes de vidro em mármore e ele está abrindo o vidro antes que eu entenda o que está acontecendo. Ele vira a ducha na potência máxima e o som da água corre, ressoa pelo quarto,abafando tudo como se trovejasse no vazio ao nosso redor. O espelho já está embaçando por causa do vapor. Só quando penso estar começando a entender seu plano, ele me puxa para seus braços e me ergue para dentro do chuveiro.

Meus gritos são vapor, nuvens de suspiro que não consigo aprender.

A água quente ensopa minhas roupas. Cai em meus cabelos, escorrendo-me no pescoço, mas tudo o que sinto são suas mãos em volta de minha cintura. Quero gritar por todas as razões erradas.

Seus olhos me pregam no lugar. Sua urgência inflama meus ossos. Riachos de água serpenteiam pelos planos polidos de seu rosto e seus dedos me pressionam contra a parede.

Seus lábios seus lábios seus lábios

Meus olhos lutam para não flutuar.

Minhas pernas ganharam o direito de tremer.

Minha pele está abrasada por todos os lugares em que ele não está tocando.

Seus lábios estão tão próximos de meu ouvido que sou a água e nada e tudo estou evaporando em um querer tão desesperado que queima à medida que engulo.

- Eu posso tocá-la - diz ele, e eu me pergunto por que há beija-flores no meu coração - Não entendia até outra noite. - murmura ele, e estou embriagada demais para digerir o peso de qualquer coisa senão seu de seu corpo pairando tão próximo do meu.

- Hermione... - Seu corpo espreme-se mais rente e eu percebo que não estou prestando atenção a nada senão aos dentes-de-leão que sopram desejos nos meus pulmões. Meus olhos abrem-se abruptos e ele lambe o seu lábio inferior durante o mais curto segundo e eu me maravilho com a gota gota gostas de água quente arranjadas em seus cílios como pérolas forjadas da dor. Seus dedos sobem vagarosamente pelas laterais de meu corpo como se ele se esforçasse para mantê-los em um só lugar, como se ele se esforçasse para não me tocar em todos os lugares todos os lugares todos os lugares e seus olhos são absorvidos em meu 1,60 metro de físico e eu estou tão es estou tão.

arrebatada.

- Enfim agora compreendo - diz ele em meu ouvido. - Eu sei... eu sei por que Warner quer tanto você. - As pontas de seus dedos são dez pontos de eletricidade me exterminando por meio de algo que jamais conheci. Ago que sempre quis sentir.

- Então por que você está aqui? - sussurro, submissa, morrendo em seus braços. - Por que... - Uma. Duas tentativas de aspiração. - Por que você está me tocando?

- Porque eu posso. - Ele quase irrompe um sorriso e quase me desenvolve um par de asas. - Eu já toquei.

- O quê? - Pisco, subitamente saída da embriaguez. - O que você quer dizer?

- Aquela primeira noite na cela. - suspira ele. Ele olha para baixo. - Você estava gritando enquanto dormia.

Eu espero.

Eu espero.

Eu espero eternamente.

- Toquei seu rosto - Ele me fala ao ouvido, - Sua mão. Toquei de leve a extensão do seu braço... - Ele recua e seus olhos descansam em meu ombro, seguindo para o cotovelo, pousando em meu pulso. Estou surpresa na incredulidade. - Não sabia como acordá-la. Você não acordava. Então me sentei de braços cruzados e a observei. Esperei você parar de gritar.

- Não. É. Possível. - Três palavras são tudo o que consigo.

Mas suas mãos tornam-se braços em volta da minha cintura seus lábios tornam-se um rosto pressionado ao meu rosto e seu corpo é vigoroso contra o meu, sua pele me tocando me tocando me tocando e ele não está gritando não está morrendo ele não está fugindo de mim e eu estou chorando

estou sufocando

estou tremendo estremecendo estilhaçando-me em lágrimas

e ele está me segurando de um modo que ninguém me segurou.

Exatamente como ele me quer.

-Vou tirá-la daqui - diz ele, e sua boca está se movendo em diante de meu cabelo e suas mãos estão percorrendo meus braços e estou reclinando e ele está olhando-me dentro dos olhos e eu devo estar sonhando.

-Por que... você ...eu não... - Estou sacudindo a cabeça e sacudindo por que isso não pode estar acontecendo e sacudindo do rosto as lágrimas nele coladas. Isso não pode ser real.

Seus olhos suavizam, seu rosto desengonça minhas articulações e eu queria saber o gosto dos seus lábios. Queria ter a coragem de tocá-lo.

-Tenho de ir - diz ele. - você tem de se vestir e estar lá embaixo às 8 horas.

Estou me afogando em seus olhos e não sei o que dizer.

Ele tira a camisa e eu não sei para onde olhar.

Surpreendo-me a mim mesma no painel de vidro e aperto os olhos e pisco quando algo se agita bem próximo. Seus dedos estão a um instante de meu rosto e eu estou pingando queimando derretendo por antecipação.

- Você não tem de desviar o olhar. - diz ele. Ele diz isso com um sorrisinho do tamanho de Júpiter.

Espio suas feições, o sorriso torto que eu quero prova, a cor de seus olhos que eu usaria para pintar um milhão de quadros. Sigo a linha de sua face, seu pescoço abaixo até o pico de sua clavícula; memorizo as colinas e os vales esculpidos em seus braços, a perfeição de seu torso. O pássaro no seu peito.

O pássaro no seu peito.

Uma tatuagem.

Um pássaro branco com listras de ouro igual a uma coroa sobre a sua cabeça. Ele está voando.

- Harry. - tento contar para ele. - Harry - tento botar para fora. - Harry - tento dizer várias vezes e falho.

Tento achar seus olhos apenas para perceber que ele estava me observando estudá-lo. As partes de seu rosto estão comprimidas em linhas de emoção tão profundas que me pergunto o que devo parecer para ele. Ele toca dois dedos em meu queixo, eleva meu rosto apenas o bastante e eu sou um fio elétrico na água.

- Encontrei uma maneira de falar com você - diz ele, e suas mãos estão me puxando e meu rosto está apertado contra seu peito e o mundo está de repente mais luminoso, mais amplo, bonito. O mundo de repente significa alguma coisa para mim, a possibilidade de humanidade significa alguma coisa para mim, o universo inteiro para no lugar e gira na outra direção e eu sou o pássaro.

Sou o pássaro e estou voando para longe.

* * *

(N/A): Oiiiii, demorou mais chegou, finalmente, o Harry tomou uma atitude! HUHUHUHUHUHU ! Enfim, parando meu surto psicótico, muito obrigada a todas que leram - tão tendo paciência para ler, porque os capítulos tão demorando para sair - e meus agradecimentos especias para: Nicklley e Midnight que estão sempre acompanhando e comentando. Muito muito obrigada.

Reviews ?


	20. Chapter 20

São oito horas da manhã e eu estou vestindo um vestido na cor de florestas mortas e latas velhas.

O ajuste é mias apertado que qualquer coisa que já vesti em minha vida, o corte moderno e angular, quase casual; o tecido é rígido e grosso, mas de algum modo arejado. Olho para as minhas pernas e me admiro que possua um par.

Sinto-me mais exposta do que já estive em toda a minha vida.

Por dezessete anos cuidei de cobrir cada centímetro de pele exposta e Warner está me forçando a descascar as camadas. Posso apenas supor que ele esteja fazendo isso de propósito. Meu corpo é uma flor carnívora, uma planta domestica envenenada, uma arma carregada com um milhão de gatilhos e ele está mais que pronto a atirar.

Toque-me e sofra as consequências. Nunca houve exceções a essa regra.

Nunca, exceto Harry.

Ele me deixou em pé encharcada no chuveiro absorvendo um açougueiro torrencial de lágrimas quentes. Observei através do vidro embaçado enquanto ele se enxugava e entrava em seu uniforme.

Olhava enquanto ele saia furtivamente, perguntando-me a todo momento por que porque por quê.

Por que ele pode me tocar?

Por que ele me ajudaria?

Ele se lembra de mim?

Minha pele ainda está em vaporosa.

Meus ossos estão enfaixados nas pregas apertadas deste estranho vestido, o zíper, a única coisa que me mantém coesa. Isso, e a esperança de algo que sempre jamais ousei sonhar.

Meus lábios permanecerão eternamente costurados aos segredos desta manhã, mas meu coração está tão cheio de confiança e admiração e paz e possibilidade que está prestes a explodir, e eu me pergunto se isso rasgará o vestido.

A esperança está me abraçando, segurando-me em seus braços, enxugando minhas lágrimas e dizendo-me que hoje e amanhã e daqui a dois dias eu estarei bem e eu estou tão delirante que de fato me atrevo a acreditar nisso.

Estou sentada em um quarto azul.

As paredes são revestidos por tecido na cor de um perfeito céu de verão, o chão é coberto de um carpete de cinco centímetros de espessura, o quarto inteiro vazio exceto por duas cadeiras aveludadas expelidas de uma constelação delas. Todos os matrizes variados são como uma ferida, como um belo engano, como um lembrete do que fizeram a Harry por minha causa.

Estou sentada sozinha em uma cadeira aveludada em um quarto azul com um vestido feito de olivas. Sinto que o peso do caderno em meu bolso é como equilibrar uma bola de boliche no joelho.

- Você está linda.

Warner move-se rapidamente dentro do quarto como se esmagasse para viver. Ele não está acompanhado.

Meus olhos involuntariamente espiam meus tênis e eu me pergunto se quebrei alguma regra ao evitar as pernas de pau em meu closet, sobre as quais estou certa de que não são para pés. Levanto os olhos e ele está bem na minha frente.

- Verde fica incrível em você - diz ele com um sorriso estúpido - Ele realmente salienta a cor dos seus olhos.

- Qual é a cor dos meus olhos? - pergunto á parede.

Ele ri.

- Não brinca.

- Quantos anos você tem?

Ele para de rir.

- Isso importa?

- Estou curiosa.

Ele senta ao meu lado.

- Não responderei ás suas perguntas se não olhar para mim quando falo com você.

- Você quer que eu torture pessoas contra a minha vontade. Você quer que eu seja uma arma em sua guerra. Você quer que eu me torne um monstro para você. - Faço uma pausa. - Olhar para você me deixa enojada.

- Você é muito mais teimosa do que pensei que fosse.

- Estou usando seu vestido. Comi sua comida. Estou aqui. - Levanto os olhos para olhá-lo e ele já está olhando diretamente para mim. Estou momentaneamente surpreendida pelo poder de seu olhar.

- Você não fez nada disso para mim - diz ele calmamente.

Quase rio alto.

- Por que faria?

Seus olhos estão lutando com seus lábios pelo direito de falar. Desvio o olhar.

- O que você está fazendo nesse quarto?

- Ah. - Ele respira fundo - café da manhã. Então lhe dou a sua programação.

Ele aperta um botão no braço da cadeira e,quase que instantaneamente, carrinhos e bandejas são trazidos para o quarto por homens e mulheres que, claramente, não são soldados. O rosto deles é duro e craquelado e magro demais para ser saudável.

Isso quebra meu coração bem ao meio.

- Costumo comer sozinho - continua Warner, sua voz como uma ponta de gelo penetrando a carne de minhas memórias. - Mas imaginei que você e eu devêssemos nos familiarizar. Especialmente porque passaremos bastante tempo juntos.

Os criados As pessoas que não são soldados saem e Warner me oferece algo em um prato.

- Não estou com fome.

- Isso não é uma opção.

Levanto os olhos e percebo que ele está seríssimo.

- Você não tem permissão para morrer de fome. Você não come o suficiente e eu preciso que você esteja saudável. Você não tem permissão para cometer suicídio. Você não tem permissão para fazer mal a si mesma. Você é muito valiosa para mim.

- Não sou seu brinquedo.- quase cuspo

Ele solta seu prato sobre o carrinho móvel e eu estou surpresa por não quebrar em pedaços. Ele limpa a garganta e eu posso estar realmente assustada.

- Esse processo seria muito mais fácil se você cooperasse. - diz ele, anunciando cada palavra.

Cinco cinco cinco batimentos do coração.

- O mundo está desgostoso com você. - diz ele, seus lábios, contorcendo-se em deboche. - Todo mundo que você conheceu odeia você. Correu de você. Abandonou você. Seus próprios pais desistiram de você e ofereceram, voluntariamente, sua existência às autoridades. Eles estavam desesperados para se livrar de você, para fazer de você problema de outro, para convencer a si mesmos de que a abominação que eles criaram não era, na realidade, filha deles.

Meu rosto foi esbofeteado por um milhão de mãos.

- E ainda... - Ele agora ri abertamente. - Você insisti de fazer de mim o cara mau. - Ele encontra meus olhos - Estou tentando ajudá-la. Estou lhe dando uma chance que ninguém jamais ofereceria a você. Estou disposto a tratá-la como igual. Estou disposto a dar-lhe tudo o que você poderia querer e, acima de tudo, posso colocar poder em suas mãos. Posso fazê-los sofre pelo que fizeram a você. - Ele se inclina apenas o suficiente. - Posso mudar o seu mundo.

Ele está errado ele está mais errado do que um arco íris de cabeça para baixo.

Mas tudo o que ele disse está certo.

- Não ouse me odiar tão prontamente. - continua ele. - Você poderia desfrutar desta situação muito mais que o esperado. Para sua sorte, estou disposto a ser paciente. - Ele sorri. Inclina-se para trás. - Ainda que certamente não seja de todo o mal a sua beleza alarmante.

Estou pingando tinta vermelha sobre o carpete.

Ele é um mentiroso e um horrível, horrível, horrível ser humano e eu não sei se me preocupo porque ele está certo, ou porque isso é tão errado, ou porque estou tão desesperada por alguma forma de reconhecimento neste mundo. Ninguém jamais disse para mim qualquer coisa do tipo.

Isso me faz querer olhar-me no espelho.

- Você e eu somos tão diferentes quanto você poderia esperar - Seu sorriso é tão arrogante que quero torcê-lo com minhas mãos.

- Você e eu não somos tão parecidos quanto você poderia esperar.

Seu sorriso é tão largo que não tenho certeza de como reagir.

- Tenho 19,a propósito.

- Perdão?

- Tenho 19 anos - esclareceu ele - Sou um espécime bastante impressionante para a minha idade, eu sei.

Apanho minha colher e cutuco a substância comestível em meu prato. Não sei mais que comida realmente é.

- Não tenho respeito por você.

- Você mudará de ideia. - diz ele facilmente. - Agora se apresse e coma. Temos muito trabalho a fazer.

* * *

(N/A): Oiii gente, aqui estou eu de novo. Mil desculpas, pela demora, minha vida pessoal está uma bagunça,e realmente meu tempo estava muito curto para conseguir terminar o capítulo, mas eu vou tentar melhorar.

Muito muito obrigada a todos que leram e principalmente que comentaram, eu queria responder a reviews (vocês sabem que eu sempre respondo), mas infelizmente eu tenho que ver se consigo terminar as outras fanfic ainda hoje. Mas realmente muito obrigada e no próximo eu prometo responder ok ?

Beijos a todos e até a próxima.

Reviews ?


	21. Chapter 21

Matar tempo não é tão difícil quanto parece.

Posso atirar uma centena de números no peito e vê-los sangrar pontos decimais na palma da minha mão. Posso rasgar os números de um relógio e ver os ponteiros das horas fazer tique-taque tique-taque tique-taque, seu taque final pouco antes de eu pegar no sono. Posso sufocar os segundos apenas segurando minha respiração. Há horas ando assassinando minutos e ninguém parece prestar atenção.

Passou-se uma semana desde que falei minha última palavra com Harry.

Virei-me para ele uma vez. Abri minha boca apenas uma vez, mas nunca tive uma chance de dizer qualquer coisa antes de Warner me deter.

- Você não tem permissão para falar com os soldados - disse ele. - Se tiver perguntas, pode fazê-las a mim. Sou a única pessoa com quem você precisa se preocupar enquanto estiver aqui.

Possessivo não é uma palavra forte o suficiente para descrever Warner.

Ele me escolta em todos os lugares. Fala demais comigo. Minha programação consiste em em encontrar-me com Warner e comer com Warner e escutar Warner. Se ele está ocupado, sou mandada para o meu quarto. Se ele está livre, me encontra. Ele me conta sobre os livros que eles destruíram. Os artefatos que estão preparando para queimar. As ideias que ele tem para um mundo novo e como lhe serei de grande ajuda tão longo estiver pronto. Tão logo eu perceba o quanto eu quero isto, o quanto eu quero, o quanto eu quero esta nova vida triunfante e poderosa. Ele está esperando que eu canalize meu potencial. Ele me diz o quão grata deveria ser por sua paciência. Sua bondade. Sua vontade de compreender que esta transição deve ser difícil.

Não posso olhar para Harry. Não posso falar com ele. Ele dorme no meu quarto, mas eu nunca o vejo. Ele respira tão próximo ao meu corpo, mas não aparta os lábios em minha direção. Não me segue para o banheiro. Não deixa mensagens secretas no meu caderno.

Estou começando a me perguntar se eu imaginei tudo o que ele disse para mim.

Preciso saber se alguma coisa mudou. Preciso saber se estou louca por agarrar-me a essa esperança florescendo em meu coração e preciso saber o que a mensagem de Harry significa, mas todo dia em que ele me trata como uma estranha é outro dia em que começo a duvidar de mim mesma.

Preciso falar com ele, mas não posso.

Porque Warner está me vigiando.

As câmeras estão vigiando tudo.

- Quero que você retire as câmeras do meu quarto.

Warner para de mastigar a comida/lixo/café da manhã/absurdo em sua boca. Ele engole cuidadosamente antes de recostar-se e olhar-me no olho.

-Certamente que não.

- Se você me trata como uma prisioneira - digo a ele - agirei como uma. Não gosto de ser vigiada.

- Você não pode ser confiada à própria sorte. - Ele pega novamente a sua colher.

- Cada suspiro que eu dou é monitorado. Há guardas situados em intervalos de um metro e meio por todos os corredores. Nem mesmo tenho acesso ao meu próprio quarto - protesto - As câmaras não vão fazer diferença

Um estranho tipo de divertimento dança em seus lábios.

- Você não é exatamente estável, você sabe. Você está sujeita a matar alguém.

- Não. - aperto meus dedos. - Não..não mataria... eu não matei Jenkins.

- Não estou falando de Jenkins. - Seu sorriso é um tonel de ácido gotejando em minha pele.

Ele não para de olhar para mim. Sorrir para mim. Torturar-me com seus olhos,

Esta sou eu, gritando silenciosamente com a mão cerrada.

- Aquilo foi um acidente. - As palavras despecam-se da boca tão calmamente, tão rapidamente, que nem mesmo sei se na verdade falei ou se na verdade tenho 14 anos tudo de novo e mais uma vez e estou gritando e morrendo e mergulhando em um lago de lembranças que nunca jamais jamais

jamais

jamais...

Não consigo esquecer.

Eu a vi no supermercado. Suas pernas estavam cruzadas no tornozelos, seu filho estava em uma coleira que ela pensava que ele pensava ser uma mochila. Ela pensava que ele era burro demais/jovem demais/imaturo demais para entender que a corda amarrada ao pulso dela fosse um instrumento destinado a aprisioná-lo em seu círculo desinteressado de autoprivação. Ela é jovem demais para ter um filho, para ter essas responsabilidades, para ser enterrada por uma criança que tem necessidades que não se acomodam às suas. Sua vida é tão incrivelmente insuportável tão imensamente multifacetada tá glamorosa para a encoleirada herança de seus quadris, que é mesmo natural que não compreenda.

Crianças não são estúpidas, era o que eu queria dizer a ela.

Queria dizer a ela que o sétimo grito dele não significava que ele estava tentando ser insolente, que a décima quarta repressão dela na forma de "pirralho/você está me envergonhando seu pirralho/não faça contar para o papai que você está sendo um pirralho" era desnecessária. Eu não pretendia assistir, mas não pude me abster. Seu rosto de três anos de idade enrugava-se de dor, suas mãozinhas tentavam desfazer as correntes que ela amarrara a seu peito e ela o puxava tão forte que ele caía e chorava e ela lhe dizia que ele merecia isso.

Queria perguntar a ela por que fazia aquilo.

Queria perguntar a ela tantas coisas, mas não o fiz porque não falamos mais com as pessoas, porque dizer alguma coisa a um estranho é mais estranho do que não dizer nada a um estranho. Ele caiu no chão e se contorceu até que larguei tudo das mão e perdi cada expressão de meu rosto.

Lamento muito - é o que nunca disse para seu filho.

Pensei que minhas mãos estivessem ajudando.

Pensei que minhas mãos estivessem ajudando.

Pensei em tantas coisas.

Eu nunca

nunca

nunca

nunca

nunca pensei

- Você matou um garotinho.

Estou pregada na cadeira aveludada por um milhão de memórias e sou assombrada por um horror que minhas mãos nuas criaram e recordo-me a todo momento de que sou desprezada por uma boa razão. Minhas mãos podem matar pessoas. Minhas mãos podem destruir tudo.

Não deveria ter permissão para viver.

- Eu quero - arquejo, lutando para engolir o punho alojado na garganta - eu quero que você se livre das câmaras. Livre-se delas ou eu morrerei lutando com você por esse direito.

-Finalmente! - Warner levanta-se e entrelaça as mãos como a congratular a si mesmo. - Ficava me perguntando quando você acordaria. Andei esperando o fogo que sei que deve estar queimando-a todo santo dia. Você está enterrado em ódio? Raiva? Frustação? Coçando apra fazer alguma coisa? Para ser alguém?

- Não.

- Claro que você está. Você é exatamente como eu.

- Odeio você mais do que você jamais saberá.

- Faremos uma excelente equipe.

- Não somos nada... Você não é nada para mim...

- Sei o que você quer. - Ele se inclina, baixa o tom de voz.- Sei o que seu coraçãozinho sempre almejou. Posso lhe dar a aceitação que você procura. Posso ser seu amigo.

Congelo. Hesito. Não consigo falar.

- Sei tudo sobre você, amor. - Ele sorri malicioso. - Há muito tempo quero você. Sempre esperei que você estivesse pronta. Não vou deixa-la ir assim tão fácil.

- Não quero ser um monstro. - digo, talvez mais por minha causa do que por ele.

- Não lute contra o que você nasceu para ser. - Ele pega meus ombros. - Pare de deixar todo mundo dizer o que é errado e certo. Reivindique! Você se encolhe quando poderia conquistar. Você tem muito mais poder do que tem ideia e, muito francamente, estou 0 ele sacode a cabeça - fascinado.

-Não sou sua aberração. - disparo. - Não vou representar para você.

Ele aperta os braços ao redor dos meus e eu não consigo me esquivar. Ele se inclina perigosamente próximo ao meu rosto e eu não sei por quê, mas não consigo respirar.

- Não tenho medo de você, minha querida - diz ele, calmamente - Estou completamente encantando.

- Ou você se livra das câmaras, ou encontrarei e quebrarei cada uma delas. - sou uma mentirosa. Estou mentindo entredentes, mas estou com raiva e desesperada e amedrontada. Warner quer me transformar em um animal que se aproveita dos fracos. Dos inocentes.

Se ele quer que eu lute do seu lado, terá que lutar comigo primeiro.

Um sorriso lento estende-se por seu rosto. Ele toca minha bochecha com seus dedos enluvados e, pegando meu queixo, inclina a cabeça para cima, quando então recuo.

- Você é absolutamente deliciosa quando está com raiva.

- Uma pena que meu gosto seja tóxico para você. - Estou tremendo de nojo da cabeça aos pés.

- Esse detalhe torna o jogo ainda mais fascinante.

- Você é doente, você é muito doente...

Ele ri e solta meu queixo apenas para catalogar as partes de meu corpo. Seus olhos desenham um caminho preguiçoso por sua extensão e eu sinto uma súbida vontade de arrebentar seu baço.

- Se eu me livrar de suas câmaras, o que você fará por mim? - Seus olhos são mal intencionados.

- Nada.

Ele sacode a cabeça.

-Isso não funciona assim. Eu posso concordar com sua proposta se você concordar com uma condição.

Travo o maxilar.

- O que você quer?

O sorriso é maior que antes.

- É uma questão perigosa.

- Qual é a sua condição? - Esclareço, impaciente.

- Toque em mim.

- O quê? - Meu arquejo é tão ruidoso que ele me surpreende na garganta apenas para correr ao redor do quarto.

- Quero saber exatamente do que você é capaz. - Sua voz é segura, suas sobrancelhas firmes, tensas.

- Não farei isso de novo! - explodo - Viu o que você me fez fazer a Jenkins...

- Dane-se Jenkins - cospe ele - Quero que você toque em mim... quero sentir por mim mesmo...

- Não.. - Estou sacudindo a cabeça tão fortemente que fico zonza. - Não...Nunca... Você é louco...não vou...

-Na verdade, vai.

- Não vou...

- Você terá de... agir... em um ponto ou outro. - diz ele esforçando-se para moderar a voz. - Mesmo que renunciasse à minha condição, você esta aqui por uma razão, Hermione. Convenci meu pai de que você seria um trunfo para O Restabelecimento. Que você seria capaz de reprimir quaisquer rebeldes para nós...

- Quer dizer torturar...

- Sim. - ele sorri. - Perdoe-me, quero dizer torturar. Você será capaz de nos ajudar a torturar qualquer um que capturemos - Uma pausa - Infligir dor, veja você, é um método incrivelmente eficiente de tirar informações de qualquer pessoa. E quanto a você? - Ele passa os olhos em minhas mãos - Bem, é barato. Rápido. Eficaz. - Ele sorri mais amplamente. - E, desde que a mantenhamos viva, você será vantajosa por pelo menos algumas décadas. Temos muita sorte por você não operar à bateria.

- Seu... seu...- esbravejo.

- Você devia estar me agradecendo. Salvei você daquele hospício... trouxe-a para uma posição de poder. Dei a você tudo o que você poderia precisar para ficar confortável. - Ele aponta seu olhar para mim. - Agora preciso que você se concentre. Preciso que você abdique de suas esperanças de viver como todos os outros. Você não é normal. Você nunca foi, e nunca será. Aceite quem você é.

- Eu... - engulo. - eu não sou... eu não sou... eu sou...

- Uma assassina?

- Não.

-Um instrumento de tortura?

- Pare.

- Você está mentindo para si mesma.

Estou pronta para destruí-lo.

Ele inclina a cabeça e força um sorriso.

- Você esteve no limite da insanidade a vida inteira, não esteve? Tantas pessoas chamaram-na de louca que você de fato começou a acreditar nisso. Você se perguntava se eles estavam certos. Você se perguntava se podeira consertar isso. Você pensou que, se pudesse se esforçar um pouco mais, seu um pouco melhor, mais inteligente, mais agradável... você pensou que o mundo mudaria sua opinião sobre você. Você culpou a si mesma por tudo.

Arquejo.

Meu lábio inferior treme sem minha permissão. Mal consigo controlar a tensão no rosto.

Não quero lhe dizer que ele está certo.

- Você reprimiu toda a sua raiva e ressentimento porque queria ser amada. - diz ele, já sem sorrir. - Talvez eu a entenda, Hermione. Talvez você devesse confiar em mim. Talvez você devesse aceitar o fato de que passou muito tempo tentando ser alguém que você não é e que, não importa o que tenha feito, aqueles canalhas nunca ficarão contentes. Nunca ficaram satisfeitos. Nunca deram a mínima, deram? - Ele olha para mim e, por um momento, ele quase parece humano. Por um momento, quero acreditar nele. Por um momento, quero sentar-me no chão e chorar convulsivamente o oceano alojado na minha garganta.

- Está na hora de parar de fingir - diz ele, muito suavemente. - Hermione... - ele segura meu rosto em suas mãos enluvadas, com inesperada delicadeza. - Você não precisa mais ser bondosa. Você pode destruir todos eles. Você pode tirá-los de cima e assumir todo o mundo e...

Uma máquina a vapor atingi-me o rosto.

- Não quero destruir ninguém - digo a ele. - Não quero ferir pessoas...

- Mas elas merecem isso! - Ele se afasta de mim, subitamente frustado. - Como poderia não querer retaliar? Como poderia não querer revidar...

Levanto-me lentamente, tremendo subitamente de raiva, esperando que minhas pernas não desmoronassem debaixo de mim.

-Você acha que, porque sou desprezada... porque sou negligenciada e... e descartada... - Minha voz eleva-se a cada palavra, as emoções desenfreadas de repente gritando através de meus pulmões. - Você acha que eu não tenho um coração? Você acha que eu não sinto? Acha que, só porque posso infligir dor, deveria fazer isso? Você é exatamente como os demais. Acha que eu sou um monstro como os demais. Você não me entende de modo algum...

- Hermione...

- Não!

Não quero isso. Não quero a vida dele.

Não quero ser algo para ninguém senão para mim mesma. Quero fazer minhas próprias escolhas e nunca quis ser um monstro. Minhas palavras são lentas e firmes quando eu falo.

- Valorizo a vida humana mais do que você, Warner.

Ele abre a boca para falar antes de se deter. Aperta seus lábios em surpresa. Ri alto e balança a cabeça.

Sorri para mim.

- O quê? - pergunto antes de me deter.

- Você acabou de dizer meu nome. - Ele sorri ainda mais. - Você nunca se dirigiu diretamente a mim. Isso deve significar que estou dento progresso com você.

- Só disse que você não...

Ele me corta.

- Não estou preocupado com seus dilemas morais. Você só está tentando ganhar tempo porque está em negação. Não se preocupe. - diz ele.- Você vai superar isso. Posso esperar um pouco mais.

- Não estou em negação...

- Claro que está. Você ainda não sabe disso, Hermione, mas você é uma garota muito má. - diz ele, segurando seu coração. - Exatamente o meu tipo.

Essa conversa é impossível.

- Há um soldado morando em meu quarto. - Estou respirando com dificuldade. - Se você quer que eu fique. Terá de se livras das câmeras.

Os olhos de Warner escurecem apenas um instante.

- Onde está seu soldado, afinal?

- Como vou saber? - Peço a Deus para não corar. - Foi você que o designou para mim.

- Sim. - Ele parece pensativo. - Gosto de vê-la sofre. Ele a deixa desconfortável, não deixa?

Penso nas mãos de Harry sobre meu corpo e seus lábios tão próximos aos meu e o cheiro de sua pele banhada em um aguaceiro vaporoso que encharca nós dois juntos e repentinamente meu coração é como dois punhos golpeando minhas costelas e exigindo fuga.

- Sim. - Deus. - Sim. Ele me deixa muito... desconfortável.

-Você sabe por que eu o escolhi? - pergunta Warner, e eu sou atropelada por um caminhão de carga.

Harry foi escolhido.

É claro que ele foi. Ele não era apenas um soldado qualquer enviado para a minha cela. Warner não faz nada sem uma razão. Ele deve saber que Harry e eu temos uma história. Ele é mais cruel e calculista do que eu pensava.

- Não. - Aspiro. - Não sei por quê. - Respiro. Não posso me esquecer de respirar.

- Ele se ofereceu. - diz Warner simplesmente, e eu estou momentaneamente abismada. - Ele disse que estudou com você há muitos anos. Ele disse que você provavelmente não se lembraria dele, que ele está muito diferente do que naquela época. Ele montou um caso muito convincente. - Um som de suspiro. - Ele disse que ficou entusiasmado ao saber que você foi trancafiada numa cela. - Warner finalmente olha para mim.

Meus ossos são como cubos de gelo tilintando em conjunto, resfriando-me até o coração.

- Estou curioso. - Continua ele, inclinando a cabeça enquanto fala. - Você se lembra dele?

- Não - minto e, não tenho certeza se continuo viva. Estou tentando desenredar a verdade do falso, dos pressupostos, das postulações, mas frases longas e desconexas torcem-me a garganta.

Harry me conhecia quando entrou na sela.

Ele já sabia meu nome.

Ah

Ah

Ah

Foi tudo uma armadilha.

- Esta informação a deixa... zangada? - pergunta ele,e eu quero costurar seus lábios sorridentes em uma carranca permanente.

Não digo nada e de algum modo é pior.

Warner está radiante.

- Nunca disse a ele, é claro, por que você tinha sido trancafiada... achei que a experiência no hospício não devesse ser contaminada pela informação extra... mas ele disse que você sempre foi uma ameaça para os outros alunos. Que todo mundo era avisado para ficar longe de você, embora as autoridades nunca houvessem explicado o porquê. Ele disse que queria dar uma olhada mais de perto na aberração que você se tornou.

Meu coração parte. Meus olhos flamejam. Estou tão ferida tão furiosa tão chocada tão humilhada e queimando de indignação tão crua que é como fogo enfurecendo-se dentro de mim, um incêndio de esperança dizimadas. Quero esmagar a espinha dorsal de Warner com a minha mão. Quero que ele saiba o que é ferir. Infligir uma agonia tão grande aos outros. Quero que ele conheça a minha dor e a dor de Jenkisn e a dor de Fletcher e quero que ele sofra. Talvez porque Warner esteja certo.

Talvez algumas pessoas mereçam isto.

- Tire a camisa.

Por toda a sua postura, Warner parece genuinamente surpreso,mas ele não perde tempo desabotoado o casaco, removendo as luvas e tirando a camisa de algodão fino que lhe adere o mais próximo a pele.

Seus olhos são brilhantes repugnantemente ávidos; ele não mascara sua curiosidade.

Warner deixa cair as roupas no chão e olha para mim quase íntimo. Tenho de engolir a repulsa que borbulha em minha boca. Seu rosto perfeito. Seu corpo perfeito. Seus olhos tão duros e belos quanto o céu num dia claro de verão. Ele me causa repugnância. Quero que seu exterior corresponda a seu interior doente e sombrio. Quero sua ousadia com a palma da minha mão.

Ele caminha até mim ate que haja poucos centímetros de distancia entre nós. Sua altura e seu físico fazem com que eu me sinta como um galho caído.

- Você está pronta? - pergunta ele, arrogante e insensato.

Contemplo a ideia de quebrar seu pescoço.

- Se eu fizer isso, você se livrará de todas as câmeras em meu quaro. Todos os microfones. Tudo.

Ele se aproxima. Curvo a cabeça. Ele está fitando meus lábios, estudando-me de um modo inteiramente novo.

- Minhas promessas não valem muito, amor - sussurra ele. - Ou já se esqueceu? - Alguns centímetros para frente. Sua mão na minha cintura. Seu hálito puro e cálido no meu pescoço. - Sou um mentiroso excepcional.

A compressão bate em mim com duzentas pancadas de senso comum. Não deveria estar fazendo isso. Não deveria estar fazendo acordos com ele. Não deveria estar considerando torturas. Deus, eu perdi a cabeça. Meus punhos estão cerrados ao lado do corpo e eu estou tremendo por toda a parte. Mal consigo encontrar força para falar.

- Pode ir pro inferno.

Estou fraca.

Tropeço para trás contra a parede e caio em um monte de inutilidades; desespero. Penso em Harry e meu coração esvazia.

Não posso mais ficar aqui.

Corro até as portas duplas de frente ao quarto e abro-as com um puxão antes que Warner possa me deter. Em vez dele, porém é Harry que me detém. Ele está de pé bem do lado de fora. Esperando Protegendo-me aonde quer que eu vá.

Pergunto-me se ele escutou tudo e meus olhos se rebaixam tristes ao chão, o rubor de meu rosto, meu coração despedaçado na mão. É claro que ele escutou tudo. É claro que ele agora sabe que eu sou uma assassina. Um monstro. Uma alma sem valor empalhada em um corpo venoso.

Warner fez isso de propósito.

E estou de pé entre eles. Warner sem camisa. Harry olhando para sua arma.

- Soldado - Warner fala. - Leve-a de volta ao quarto e desative todas as câmeras. Ela pode almoçar sozinha se quiser, mas vou espera-la para o jantar.

Harry vacila por um momento bastante longo.

- Sim,senhor.

- Hermione?

Congelo. Estou de costas para Warner e não me viro.

- Espero que você cumpra sua parte no acordo.

* * *

(N/A): Oii gente, mil desculpas pela demora, de novo! Bem a minha desculpa dessa vez é: quando eu terminei uma parte do capítulo e fui salvar, a página não carregou!Serio! Eu fiquei muito estressada e acabou demorando, mil desculpas. Mas obrigado a todos que leram, espero que tenham gostado.

Bjokas e até a próxima.


	22. Chapter 22

Leva-se cinco anos para andar até o elevador. Mais 15 para subir. Tenho um milhão de anos no momento em que entro no meu quarto. Harry está imóvel, em silêncio, perfeitamente sincronizado e mecânico em seus movimentos. Não há nada em seus olhos, em seus membros, nos gestos de seu corpo, que indiquem que ele sequer sabe o meu nome.  
Observo-o mover-se rapidamente, ligeiramente, cuidadosamente ao redor do quarto, buscando os pequenos aparelhos que pretendiam monitorar meu comportamento e desativando-os um a um. Se alguém perguntar por que minha câmaras não estão funcionando, Harry não entrará em apuros. Esta ordem veio de Warner. Isso a torna oficial.  
Isso me torna possível ter alguma privacidade.  
Pensei que precisaria de privacidade.  
Sou uma tola.  
Harry não é o garoto de que me lembro.

Estava na terceira série.  
Acabara de me mudar para a cidade depois de ser explusa convidada a sair da minha antiga escola. Meus pais estavam sempre se mudando, sempre fugindo das bagunças que eu fazia, das brincadeiras de criança que eu arruinava, das amizades que nunca tive. Ninguém sequer falou sobre o meu "problema", mas o mistério que envolve minha existência de algum modo piorou as coisas. A imaginação humana é muitas vezes desastrosas quando abandonada à própria sorte. Somente ouvia os fragmentos de seus sussurros.  
- Aberração!  
- Você viu o que ela fez...?  
- Que perdedora.  
-... foi expulsa da sua antiga escola...  
-Psicopata!  
- Ela pegou algum tipo de doença...  
Ninguem falava comigo. Todo mundo encarava. Era jovem o bastante para ainda chorar. Almoçava isolada por uma cerca de tela de arames e nunca olhava no espelho. Nunca quis ver o rosto que todo mundo tanto odiava. As meninas costumavam me chutar e fugir. Os garotos costumavam jogar pedras em mim. Ainda tenho cicatrizes em alguns lugares.  
Assistia ao mundo passar através daquelas cercas de tela de arames. Fitava os carros e os pais deixando seus filhos e os momentos dos quais nunca faria parte. Isso foi antes de a as doenças se tornarem tão comuns e a morte ser parte natural das conversas. Isso foi antes de percebemos que as nuvens estavam na cor errada, antes de percebemos que todos os animais estavam morrendo ou infectados, antes de percebemos que todo mundo ia morrer de fome, e rápido. Naqueles tempo, Harry era o garoto que costumava ir a pé para escola. Harry era o garoto que sentava a três fileiras de mim. Suas roupas eram piores que as minhas, seu almoço, inexistênte. Nunca o vi comer.  
Certa manhã, ele chegou à escola em um carro.  
Sei porque o vi sendo empurrado para fora dele. Seu pai estava bêbado e dirigindo, gritando e agitando as mãos por algum motivo. Harry permaneceu imóvel e encarou o chão como à espera de algo, preparando-se para o inevitável. Observei seu pai esbofetear seu filho de oito anos na cara. Observei Harry cair no chão e ficar lá, imóvel, enquanto era chutado repetidamente nas costelas.  
- É tudo culpa sua! É culpa sua, seu merda imprestável - gritou seu pai uma vez, outra, e mais outra, até que vomitei ali mesmo.  
Harry não chorou. Ele ficou enrolado no chão até que seu pai desistiu, até que ele foi embora. Somente quando teve certeza de que todo mundo tinha ido embora, ele fez seu corpo romper em soluços arfantes, seu pequeno rosto manchado na sujeira, seus braços segurando o abdomen machucado.  
Não consegui tirar os olhos.  
Jamais consegui tirar aquele som da cabeça, aquela cena da cabeça.  
Foi quando comecei a prestar atenção em Harry Potter.

- Hermione.  
Engulo a respiração e queria que minhas mãos não estivessem tremendo. Queria não ter olhos.  
- Hermione - diz ele, novamente, desta vez ainda mais suave e meu corpo está em um liquidificador e eu sou feita de mingau. Meus ossos estão cobiçando cobiçando seu calor.  
Não vou me virar.  
- Você sempre soube quem eu era. - sussurro.  
Ele não diz nada e fico subitamente desesperada por ver seus olhos. Subitamente preciso ver seus olhos. Viro-me para vê-lo de frente apesar de tudo, somente para ver que ele está encarando minhas mãos.  
- Lamento - é tudo o que ele diz.  
Recosto-me contra a parede e fecho as pálpebras. Tudo era uma encenação. Roubar minha cama. Perguntar o meu nome. Perguntar sobre minha família. Ele estava encenando para Warner. Para os guardas. Para quem quer que estivesse assistindo. Nem mesmo sei mais no que acreditar.  
Preciso dizer isso. Preciso botar para fora. Preciso abrir minhas feridas e sangrar para ele.  
- É verdade. - digo a ele. - Sobre o garotinho. - Minha voz está tremendo muito mais do que pensei que fosse. - Eu fiz aquilo.  
Ele fica calado por muito tempo.  
- Nunca entendi. Na primeira vez em que escutei sobre isso. Não compreendia até agora o que tinha acontecido.  
- O quê? - Nunca soube que eu pudesse piscar tanto.  
- Isso nunca fez sentido para mim. - diz ele, e cada palavra chuta-me nas vísceras. Ele levanta os olhos e parece mais angustiado que já quis que ele estivesse - Quando escutei sobre isso. Todos nós escutamos sobre isso. A escola toda...  
- Foi um acidente. - digo a duras penas, cuidando para não desmoronar. - Ele... E-le caiu... e eu estava tentando o ajudar... e eu só... eu não sei... eu pensei.  
- Eu sei.  
- O quê? - Solto um arquejo tão alto que é como ter engolido o quarto inteiro em uma só respiração.  
- Acredito em você. - diz ele para mim.  
- O quê? Por quê? - Meus olhos estão piscando para conter as lágrimas, minhas mãos, hesitantes, meu coração, cheio de esperança nervosa.  
Ele morde o lábio inferior. Desvia o olhar. Caminha até a parede. Abre e fecha a boca várias vezes antes de as palavras irromperem.  
- Porque conheci você, Hermione... eu... Deus... eu só... - Ele cobre a boca com a mão, pousa os dedos no pescoço. Coça a testa, fecha os olho, aperta os lábios. Força-os a abrir.  
- Era o dia em que eu ia falar com você. - Um estranho tipo de sorriso. Um estranho tipo de risada. Ele passa as mãos pelos cabelos. Ergue os olhos para o teto. Dá as costas para mim.- Finalmente estava indo falar com você. Finalmente estava indo falar com você e eu... - Ele sacode a cabeça, insistentemente e dá outra risada penosa. - Deus, você não se lembra de mim.  
Centenas de milhares de segundo passaram e eu não consigo parar de morrer.  
Quero rir e chorar e gritar e correr e não consigo escolher qual fazer primeiro.  
Confesso.  
- Claro que me lembro de você. - Minha voz é um sussurro estrangulado. Fecho os olhos. Lembro-me de você todos os dias, eternamente, cada simples momento de minha vida. Você foi o único que olhou para mim como um ser humano.  
Ele nunca falou comigo. Ele nunca falou uma só palavra para mim, mas ele foi o único que ousou se sentar perto de minha cerca. Ele foi o único que sempre me apoiou, a única pessoa que brigava por mim, o único que esmurrara alguém no rosto por ter jogado uma pedra em minha cabeça. Nem sei como agradecer.  
Ele foi a coisa mais próxima de um amigo que já tive.  
Abro os olhos e ele está em pé bem na minha frente. Meu coração é um campo de lírios que florescem sob um painel de vidro, tamborilando à vida tal como na precipitação de gotas de chuva. Seu maxilar está tão rígido quanto seus olhos tão rígidos quanto seus punhos tão rigidos quando a tensão em seus braços.  
- Você sempre soube? - Três palavras sussurradas e ele quebrou minha represa, arrombou meus lábios e roubou meu coração mais uma vez. Mal consigo sentir as lágrimas escorrendo pelo meu rosto.  
- Harry - Tento rir e meus lábios erram em um soluço abafado. - Reconheceria seus olhos em qualquer lugar do mundo.  
E é isso.  
Desta vez não há autocontrole.  
Desta vez estou em seus braços e contra a parede e estou tremendo por toda a parte e ele é tão gentil, tão cuidadoso, tocando-me como se eu fosse feita de porcelana eu quero me estilhaçar.  
Ele está passando as mãos pelo meu corpo, passando os olhos em meu rosto, dando voltas com seu coração e eu estou correndo maratonas com minha mente.  
Tudo está pegando fogo. MInhas bochechas minhas mãos o buraco de meu estômago e eu estou afogando-me em ondas de emoção e uma tempestade de chuva fresca e tudo o que sinto é a força de sua silhueta contra a minha e eu nunca jamais jamais jamais quero esquecer este momento. Quero estampá-lo em minha pele e guardá-lo para sempre.  
Ele toma a minha mão e a aperta em seu rosto e eu sei que nunca entendi a beleza do sentimento humano antes disso. Seu que ainda estou chorando quando meus olhos tremulam cerrados.  
Sussurro seu nome.  
E ele está respirando mais forte do que eu e de repente seus lábios estão no meu pescoço e eu estou arfando e morrendo e agarrando-me em seus braços e ele está me tocando me tocando me tocando e eu sou trovão e relâmpago e estou me perguntando quando vou acordar.  
Uma,duas, uma centena de vezes seus lábios provam da minha nuca e eu me pergunto se é possível morrer de euforia. Ele encontra meus olhos apenas para tomar meu rosto com as mãos em concha e eu estou corando de prazer e dor e impossibilidade através destas paredes.  
- Há tanto tempo quero beijá-la. - Sua voz é rouca, irregular, profunda em meu ouvido.  
Estou congelada por antecipação pela expectativa e estou tão preocupada com o fato de que ele vai me beijar, tão preocupada com o fato de que ele não vai. Estou fitando seus lábios e não percebo quão próximos estamos estamos até nos separarmos.  
Três nítidos gritos eletrônicos reverberam por todo o quarto e Harry olha por cima de mim como se por um momento não soubesse onde está. Ele pisca e corre em direção a um interfone para apertar os botões. Reparo que ele ainda está respirando com dificuldade.  
Estou tremendo.  
- Nome e número - pede a voz do interfone.  
- Potter, Harry. 45B-86659.  
Uma pausa.  
- Soldado, Você está ciente de que as câmaras em seu quarto foram desativadas?  
- Sim, senhor. Tive ordens diretas para desmontar os aparelhos.  
- Quem autorizou esta ordem?  
- Warner, senhor.  
Uma pausa mais longa.  
- Vamos verificar e confirmar. Mexer sem autorização nos equipamentos de segurança pode resultar em dispensa imediata e desonrosa, soldado. Espero que esteja ciente disso.  
- Sim, senhor.  
A linha fica em silêncio.  
Harry desaba contra a parede, seu peito arfando. Não tenho certeza, mas poderia jurar de que seus lábios se contorciam no menor dos sorrisos. Ele fecha os olhos e expira.  
Não tenho certeza do que fazer com o alívio caindo em minhas mãos.  
- Venha cá. - diz ele, seus olhos ainda fechados.  
Avanço na ponta dos pés e ele me puxa para seus braços. Inala o perfume de meus cabelos e beija minha cabeça. Nunca senti algo tão incrível na minha vida. Nem mais sou humana. Sou muito mais. O sol e a lua fundiram-se e a Terra virou de cabeiça para baixo. Sinto que posso ser exatamente quem eu quero ser em seus braços.  
Ele me faz esquecer o terror de que sou capaz.  
- Hermione.- sussurra em meu ouvido. - Temos que dar o fora daqui.


	23. Chapter 23

Tenho novamente 14 anos e estou fitando sua nuca em uma pequena sala de aula. Tenho 14 anos de idade e há anos sou apaixonada por Harry Potter. Tento ser ainda mais cuidadosa, de ser ainda mais calada, de ser ainda mais prestativa, pois não queria me mudar novamente. Não queria deixar a escola com o único rosto amigável que já conheci. Eu o vi crescer um pouco a cada dia, ficar maior a cada dia, um pouco mais forte, um pouco mais rígido, um pouco mais calado a cada dia. Ele, no final das contas, ficou grande demais para ser espancado por seu pai, mas ninguém realmente sabia o que acontecera com sua mãe. Os alunos o evitavam, o molestavam, até que ele começou a não deixar por menos, até a pressão do mundo finalmente o enlouquecer.

Mas seus olhos sempre permaneceram os mesmos.

Sempre os mesmos quando ele olhava para mim. Bondosos. Compassivos. Desesperados por compressão. Mas ele nunca fazia perguntas. Ele nunca me puxou para dizer uma palavra. Ele apenas se certificava de que estava próximo o bastante para espantar todo mundo.

Eu pensava que talvez não fosse tão má. Talvez.

Eu pensava que ele talvez visse algo em mim. Eu pensava que talvez eu não fosse tão horrível quanto todo mundo dizia que eu era. Fazia anos que eu não tocava em ninguém. Não me atrevia a aproxima-me das pessoas. Não poderia arriscar.

Até que um dia me aproximei e arruinei tudo.

Matei um garotinho em um supermercado por simplesmente ajudá-lo a ficar em pé. Por agarrar as suas mãozinhas. Não entendia porque ele estava chorando. Era minha primeira experiência em tocar alguém por um período tão longo e eu não entendia o que estava acontecendo comigo. As poucas vezes em que acidentalmente colocara as mãos em alguém eu sempre me afastara. Afastava-me quando me lembrava de que eu não deveria tocar qualquer um. Assim que escutava o primeiro grito escapar dos seus lábios.

O garotinho foi diferente.

Queria ajudá-lo. Senti um surto repentino de raiva por sua mãe negligenciar seus gritos. Sua falta de compaixão como mãe me devastou e me fez recordar demais minha própria mãe. Só queria ajudá-lo. Queria que ele soubesse que alguém estava ouvindo... que alguém se importava. Não entendia porque era tão estranho e estimulante tocá-lo. Não sabia que estava drenando sua vida e não poderia compreender por que ele se tornara mole e calado em meus braços. Pensei que a carga de poder e o sentimento positivo talvez significassem que eu tivesse sido curada da minha horrível doenç tantas coisas estúpidas e arruinei tudo.

Pensei que estivesse ajudando.

Passei os três anos seguintes de minha vida em hospitais, escritórios de advogacia, centros de detenção juvenil e sofri com comprimidos e terapia de eletrochoque. Nada funcionava. Nada ajudava. Fora me matar, trancafiar-me em uma instituição era a única solução. O único jeito de proteger o povo do terror de Hermione.

Até entrar na minha cela, fazia três anos que eu não via Harry Potter.

E ele parece diferente. Maís rígido, maior, mais vigoroso, mais astuto, tatuado. Ele é musculoso, maduro, sereno e rápido. É quase como se ele não pudesse se permitir ser frágil ou vagaroso ou descontraído. Como se não pudesse ser qualquer coisa senão musculoso, qualquer coisa senão força e eficiência. As linhas de seu rosto são suaves, precisas, esculpidas por anos de vida dura e treinamento na tentativa de sobreviver.

Ele não é mais um menino. Ele não está com medo. Ele está no exercido.

Mas ele também não está tão diferente. Ele ainda tem os olhos mais extraordinariamente verdes que já vi. Sombrios e profundos e saturados de paixão. Sempre me perguntava como seria ver o mundo através de lentes tão belas. Perguntava-me se a cor do olho era indício de que a pessoa enxergava o mundo de maneira diferente. Se o mundo como resultado, enxergava a pessoa de maneira diferente.

Eu devia saber que era ele quando apareceu na minha cela.

Uma parte de mim sabia. Mas tentara com tanto esforço reprimir as lembranças de meu passado que recusei acreditar que isso seria possível. Porque uma parte de mim não queria lembrar. Uma parte de mim estava assustada demais para ter esperança. Uma parte de mim não sabia se faria alguma diferença saber que era ele, apesar de tudo.

Muitas vezes me pergunto qual seria minha aparência.

Pergunto-me se sou apenas uma sombra perfurada da pessoa que era antes. Não me olho no espelho faz três anos. Fico assustada demais com o que vou encontrar.

Alguém bate a porta.

Sou catapultada ao outro lado do quarto à força de meu próprio medo. Harry fecha os olhos comigo antes de abrir a porta e eu decido escapar para um canto distante do quarto.

Aguço meus ouvidos apenas para escutar sussurros, vozes abafadas, e alguém limpando a garganta. Não estou certa do que fazer.

- Descerei em um minuto. - diz Harry em uma voz um pouco alta. Percebo que ele está tentando dar fim à conversa.

- Qual é cara, só quero vê-la...

- Ela não é um maldito espetáculo, Ron. Dê o fora daqui.

- Pera... só me fala: ela lança chamas com os olhos? - Ron riu e eu me encolho, caindo no chão debaixo da cama. Enrolo-me toda e tento não escutar o restante da conversa.

Falho.

Harry suspira. Posso imaginá-lo coçando a testa.

- Só dê o fora.

Ron tenta abafar o seu riso.

- Caramba, ficou sensível de repente, né? Passar o tempo com uma garota está mudando você, cara...

Harry diz algo que não consigo ouvir.

A porta se fecha com uma batida.

Espio do meu esconderijo. Harry parece constrangido.

Minhas bochechas enrubescem. Estudo os intricados fios do tapete finamente tecido que está sob meus pés. Toco o tecido que reveste a parede e aguardo que Harry fale. Levanto-me para olhar para fora do quadradrinho de uma janela apenas para ser recebida pelo cenário desolador de uma cidade minha testa no vidro.

Cubos de metal estão agrupados a distância: aglomerados de habitação civil envoltos em múltiplas camadas, buscando refúgio contra o frio. Uma mãe segurando a mão de uma criança pequena. Soldados de olho neles,imóveis como estátuas, rifles posicionados e prontos para atirar. Montes e montes e montes de lixo, perigosas sucatas de ferro e aço cintilando no chão. Árvores solitárias tremulando ao vento.

As mãos de Harry deslizam ao redor da minha cintura.

Seus lábios estão no meu ouvido e ele não diz absolutamente nada,mas eu derreto até ser um punhado de manteiga quente pingando de sua mão. Quero devorar cada minuto deste momento.

Permito que meus olhos se fechem à verdade do lado de fora de minha janela. Só por pouco tempo.

Harry respira fundo e me puxa para ainda mais perto. Estou moldada à forma de sua silhueta; suas mãos estão circundando minha cintura e seu rosto está apertado contra minha cabeça.

-Seu toque é incrível.

Tento rir, mas pareço ter esquecido como.

- São palavras que nunca pensei que escutaria.

Harry me gira, de modo que estou de frente para ele e de repente estou olhando, e não olhando para seu rosto, sou lambida por um milhão de labaredas e engolindo mais um milhão. Ele está me fitando como se nunca tivesse me visto antes. Quero banhar minha alma no verde insondável de seus olhos.

Ele se inclina até sua testa repousar sobre a minha e nossos lábios ainda não estão próximos o bastante. Ele sussurra:

- Como você está? - e eu quero beijar cada belo batimento de seu coração.

"Como você está?" - Três palavras que ninguém nunca me perguntou.

- Quero dar o fora daqui. - é tudo o que consigo pensar.

Ele me aperta contra seu peito e fico maravilhada com o poder, a glória, o milagre em um movimento tão simples. Ele parece um bloco de força, 1,80 metro de altura.

Minha barriga se torna uma placa de gelo.

- Hermione.

Inclino-me para trás, de modo a ver seu rosto.

- Você está falando sério sobre ir embora? - ele me pergunta. Seus dedos roçam meu rosto. Ele enfia uma trança desgarrada de cabelo atrás de minha orelha. - Você compreende os riscos?

Respiro fundo. Sei que o único risco real é a morte.

- Sim.

Ele assente com a cabeça. Baixa os olhos, a voz.

- As tropas estão se mobilizando para algum tipo de ataque. Houve muitos protestos de grupos que antes se mantinham em silêncio, e nosso trabalho é destruir a resistência. Penso que eles queiram que este ataque seja o último. - acrescenta ele, calmamente. - Tem alguma coisa grande acontecendo, e não estou certo do que seja, não ainda. Mas, seja o que for, temos de estar prontos para ir quando eles estiverem.

Congelo.

- O que quer dizer?

- Quando as tropas estiverem prontos para combater, você e eu devemos estar prontos para fugir. É o único modo de termos tempo para desaparecer. Todos estarão focados no ataque... isso nos dará tempo antes de repararem que estamos desaparecidos ou poderem reunir gente o bastante para procurar por nós.

- Mas... quer dizer... você virá comigo? Você estaria disposto a fazer isso por mim?

Ele sorri um sorriso miúdo. Divertido. Seus lábios se contorcem como se ele tentasse não rir. Seus olhos se abrandam conforme estudam os meus.

- Há muito pouco que eu não faria por você.

Respiro fundo e fechos os olhos, tocando meus dedos em seu peito, imaginando o pássaro levantando voo através de sua pele, e eu faço a ele a única pergunta que me assusta mais:

- Por quê?

- Como assim? - Ele recua.

- Por que, Harry? Por que você se importa? Por que você quer me ajudar? Não compreendo... não sei porque você estaria disposto a arriscar sua vida...

Mas então seus braços estão em volta de minha cintura e ele está me puxando para mais perto e seus lábios estão no meu ouvido e ele diz meu nome, uma, duas vezes e eu não fazia ideia de que podia pegar fogo tão rapidamente. Sua boca está sorrindo contra minha pele.

- Você não?

Eu não sei de nada, é o que eu diria a ele se eu tivesse a menor ideia de como falar.

Ele ri um pouco e recua. Toma minha mão e examina.

- Lembra-se na quarta serie. - diz ele. - quando Molly Carter se inscreveu tarde demais para a viagem de campo da escola? Todos os lugares foram preenchidos, e ela ficou do lado de fora do ônibus, chorando porque queria ir?

Ele não espera por mim para responder.

- Lembro que você desceu do ônibus. Você ofereceu seu assento para ela e ela nem sequer disse obrigado. Observei você em pé na calçada enquanto nos afastávamos.

Não estou mais respirando.

- Lembra-se na quinta série? Aquela semana em que os pais de Dana se divorciaram? Ela chegou sem lanche todos os dias à escola. E você ofereceu o seu para ela. - Ele faz uma pausa. - Assim que aquela semana acabou, ela voltou a fingir que você não exisita.

Ainda não estou respirando.

- Na sétima série, Shelly Morrison foi pega colando na prova de matemática. Ela ficou gritando que, se reprovasse, seu pai a mataria. Você disse para a professora que era você que estava colando da prova dela. Você ganhou um zero no exame e retenção durante uma semana. - Ele levanta a cabeça, mas não olha para mim. - Você ficou com machucados no braço durante pelo menos um mês depois disso. Sempre me perguntei de onde eles vieram.

Meu coração está batendo rápido demais. Perigosamente rápido. Aperto meus dedos para evitar que tremam. Travo a mandíbula e apago a emoção de meu rosto, mas não consigo diminuir a vibração em meu peito, não importa o quanto tente.

- Um milhão de vezes. - diz ele, sua voz agora tão serena. - Vi você fazer coisas assim um milhão de vezes. Mas você nunca dizia uma palavra a menos que fosse forçada. - Ele ri novamente, desta vez uma espécie de risada dura, pesada. Ele está fitando um ponto para além de meu ombro. - Você nunca pediu nada a ninguém. - Ele finalmente encontra meus olhos. - Mas ninguém nunca lhe deu uma chance.

Engulo em seco, tento desviar o olhar, mas ele pega meu rosto.

Ele sussurra:

- Você não faz ideia do quanto pensei em você. De quantas vezes sonhei - Ele respira com firmeza. -, de quantas vezes sonhei em estar tão perto de você. - Ele se move para passar as mãos pelos cabelos, antes de mudar de ideia. Baixa os olhos, ergue os olhos. - Céus, Hermione eu a seguiria para qualquer lugar. Você é a unica coisa boa que sobrou neste mundo.

Estou implorando a mim mesma para não romper em lágrimas e não sei se isto está funcionando. Estou toda quebrada e colada de volta e ruborizando por toda a parte e mal consigo encontrar forças para encará-lo.

Seus dedos encontram meu queixo. Inclina-me para cima.

- Temos três semanas no máximo. - diz ele, muito suavemente. - Não acho que eles possam controlar as multidões por muito mais tempo.

Faço que sim com a cabeça. Pisco os olhos. Descanso meu rosto contra seu peito e finjo que não estou chorando.

Três semanas.


	24. Chapter 24

Duas semanas se passam.

Duas semanas de vestidos e banhos e comidas que quero jogar longe. Duas semanas de Warner sorrindo e tocando em minha cintura, rindo e guiando-me com os seus dedos sobre meus quadris, certificando-se que eu estou impecável enquanto caminho ao seu lado. Ele pensa que sou seu troféu. Sua arma secreta.

Tenho de conter o desejo de quebrar seus dedos no concreto.

no entanto, ofereço-lhe duas semanas de cooperação, uma vez que, em uma semana, nós teremos partido.

Tenho esperança disso.

Mas então, mais que qualquer coisa, descobri que não odeio Warner tanto quanto pensava que odiava.

Lamento por ele.

Ele encontra um estranho tipo de conforto em minha companhia; ele acha que posso me relacionar com ele e suas nações distorcidas, sua educação cruel, seu pai ausente e ao mesmo tempo exigente.

Mas ele nunca diz uma palavra sobre sua mãe.

Harry diz que ninguém sabe nada sobre a mãe de Warner... que nunca se discutiu sobre ela e que ninguém faz ideia de quem ela seja. Ele diz que só se sabe que Warner é consequência de uma criação implacável, e de um desejo frio e calculado de poder. Ele odeia crianças felizes e pais felizes e suas vidas felizes.

Acho que Warner pensa que eu entendo. Que eu o entendo.

E eu entendo. E não entendo.

Porque não somos os mesmos.

Quero ser melhor.

Harry e eu temos pouco tempo juntos fora a noite. E, mesmo assim, não é muito. Warner me observa mais de perto a cada dia; desativas as câmeras apenas o tornou mais desconfiado. Ele sempre entra de modo inesperado no meu quarto, levando-me a passeios desnecessários pelo edifício, falando sobre nada senão sobre seus planos e seus planos de fazer mais planos e de como juntos conquistaremos o mundo. Não finjo me interessar.

Talvez seja eu quem esteja piorando as coisas.

- Não acredito que Warner concordou mesmo em dar um fim às câmeras - disse-me Harry uma noite.

- Ele é louco. Não é racional. Ele é doente de um modo que nunca vou entender.

Harry suspirou.

- Ele é obcecado por você.

- O quê? - Quase quebro meu pescoço na surpresa.

- Ele só fala em você. - Harry fica em silêncio por um momento, seu maxilar bem apertado. - Ouvia histórias sobre você antes mesmo de você chegar aqui. Foi por isso que me envolvi... por isso me ofereci para ir pegá-la. Warner passou meses coletando informações sobre você: endereços, prontuários médicos, histórias pessoais, relações familiares, certificados de nascimento, testes de sangue. O exército inteiro falava sobre seu mais novo projeto; todos sabiam que ele estava procurando um garota que tinha matado um garotinho em um supermercado. Uma garota chamada Hermione.

Prendo a respiração.

Harry sacode a cabeça.

- Sabia que era você. Tinha que ser. Perguntei a Warner se podia ajudar em seu projeto... disse a ele que tinha estudado com você, que tinha escutado sobre o garotinho, que a tinha visto em pessoa. - Ele riu um riso duro. - Warner ficou entusiasmado. Ele achou que isso tornaria o experimento mais interessante - acrescentou ele, revoltado. - E eu sabia que, se ele quisesse reivindicá-la como uma espécie de projeto doentio... - Ele hesitou. Desviou o olhar. Passou a mão pelo cabelo. -Só sabia que tinha de fazer alguma coisa. Pensei que eu pudesse tentar ajudar. Mas agora o negócio ficou pior. Warner não para de falar sobre do que você é capaz ou quanto você é valiosa para os seus esforços e o quanto ele está animado por ter você aqui. Todos estão começando a reparar. Warner é implacável... ele não tem misericórdia por ninguém. Ele ama o poder, a emoção de destruir pessoas. Mas ele está começando a rachar, Hermione. Ele está muito desesperado para que você... se junte a ele. E, apesar de todas as suas ameaças, ele não quer força-lá. Ele quer que você o queira. Escolha-o, de certo modo. - Ele olha para o chão, respira firme - Ele está perdendo a superioridade. E, sempre que vejo seu rosto, fico a alguns passos de fazer uma estupidez. Adoraria quebrar a sua cara.

Sim. Warner está perdendo sua superioridade.

Ele está paranoico, embora por uma boa razão. Mas depois ele é paciente e impaciente comigo. Excitado e nervoso o tempo todo. Ele é um paradoxo ambulante.

Ele desativa as minhas câmeras, mas em algumas noites ele ordena que Harry durma do lado de fora do quarto para certificar-se de que eu não escape. Ele diz que posso almoçar sozinha, mas sempre acaba me chamando para comer de seu lado. As poucas horas que Harry e eu teríamos juntos são roubadas de nós, mas as noites menos corriqueiras em que Harry tem permissão para dormir dentro de meu quarto eu consigo passar a noite aconchegada em seus braços.

Nós dois agora dormimos no chão, enrolados um no outro para nos aquecer, mesmo que com o cobertor sobre nossos corpos. Todo momento que ele toca em mim é como uma explosão de fogo e eletricidade que incendeia meus ossos do jeito mais incrível. É o tipo de sentimento que eu gostaria de poder segurar na mão.

Harry me faz novas revelações, boatos que ele escutou de outros soldados. Ele me conta que são vários centros de comando no que restou de país. Que o pai de Warner está no Capitólio, que ele deixou seu filho encarregado do setor inteiro. Ele diz que Warner odeia o pai, mas ama o poder. A destruição. A devastação. Ele acaricia meus cabelos e conta-me histórias e achega-me como tivesse medo que eu desaparecesse. Ele pinta o retrato de pessoas e lugares até que eu adormeça, até que seja mergulhado em uma droga de sonhos para escapar de um mundo sem refúgio, sem alívio sem liberdade senão em sua palavras que me restauram a confiança ao pé do ouvido. O sono é a única coisa pela qual estou ansiosa esses dias. Mal consigo lembrar por que costumava gritar.

As coisas estão ficando cômodas demais e eu estou começando a entrar em pânico.

- Vista este. - Diz Warner para mim.

Café da manhã no quarto azul tornou-se rotina. Eu como e não pergunto de onde a comida vem, se os empregados estão sendo pagos pelo que fazem ou não, como este edifício consegue sustentar tantas vidas, bombear tanta água, ou usar tanta eletricidade. Agora espero minha hora. Coopero.

Warner não me pediu para tocá-lo novamente, e eu não me ofereço.

- Para que servem? - Vejo pequenos pedaços de pano em suas mãos e sinto uma pontada nervosa na barriga.

Ele sorri um sorriso lento e furtivo. - Um teste de aptidão. - Ele agarra meu pulso e coloca a trouxa em minha mão. - Vou me virar, só desta vez.

Quase fico nervosa demais para sentir nojo dele.

Minhas mãos tremem enquanto visto a roupa que se revela ser um top minúsculo e shots ainda mais curtos. Estou praticamente nua. Estou praticamente tendo convulsões pelo medo do que isso pode significar. Limpo a garganta e Warner dá meia-volta.

Ele demora muito tempo para falar; seus olhos estão ocupados viajando pelo mapa de meu corpo. Quero rasgar o tapete e costurá-lo em minha pele. Ele sorri e estende a sua mão.

Sou granito e calcário e vidro de mármore. Não me movo.

Ele baixa a mão. Ele inclina a cabeça.

- Acompanhe-me.

Warner abre a porta. Harry está em pé do lado de fora. Ele ficou tão bom em mascarar suas emoções que eu mal registro a aparência de choque que aparece e desaparece de suas feições. Nada exceto a deformação em sua testa, bem como a tensão em suas têmporas, o trai. Ele sabe que algo não está certo. Ele na verdade vira o pescoço para assimilar minha aparência. Ele pisca os olhos.

- Senhor?

- Fique aqui, soldado. Assumo daqui.

Harry não responde não responde não responde...

- Sim, senhor. - diz ele, sua voz subitamente rouca.

Sinto seus olhos sobre mim quando dobro o corredor.

Warner me leva para algum lugar novo. Estamos caminhando por corredores que nunca vi, mais escuros, mais frios e mais estreitos à medida que avançamos. Percebo que estamos descendo.

Para um porão.

Passamos,uma, duas quatros, portas de metal. Soldados por todo os lados, seus olhos por todos os lados, apreciando-me ao mesmo tempo com medo e com alguma coisa a mais que prefiro não levar em conta. Reparei que há pouquíssimas mulheres neste edifício.

Se existe um lugar onde devo ser grata por ser intocável é este aqui.

É a única razão para eu ter segurança contra os olhos predadores de centenas de homens solitários. É a única razão por Harry permanecer comigo... porque Warner pensa que Harry é um boneco de papelão e regurgitações de baunilha. Ele pensa que Harry é uma maquina oleada por ordens e exigências. Ele pensa que Harry é uma recordação do meu passado, e ele usa isso para me deixar desconfortável. Ele nunca imaginaria que Harry pudesse colocar um dedo sobre mim.

Ninguém colocaria. Todos que encontro estão completamente petrificados.

A escuridão é como uma lona negra perfurada por uma faca cega, com feixes de luz espreitando pelos furos. Isso me faz recordar bastante da minha antiga cela. Minha pele enruga-se de medo incontrolável.

Estou cercada por armas.

- Entre - diz Warner. Sou empurrada para uma sala vazia com ligeiro cheiro de mofo. Alguém liga o interruptor e luzes fluorescentes acendem-se trêmulas para revelar paredes de amarelo pálido e tapete da cor de grama morta. A porta fecha atrás de mim com uma pancada.

Não há nada senão teias de aranha e um enorme espelho neste quarto. O espelho é da metade do tamanho da parede. Instintivamente seu que Warner e seus cúmplices devem estar me observando. Só não sei por quê.

Há segredos por todos os lugares.

Não há respostar por lugar nenhum.

Tinidos/estalos/rangidos e movimentos mecânicos sacodem o espaço em que me coloco. O chão treme à vida. O teto estremece com a promessa de caos. Pregos de metal de repente estão por todos os lugares, espalhados pelo quarto, perfurando toda e qualquer superfície em todos os diferentes níveis. A cada poucos segundos, eles desaparecem, apenas para reaparecerem com um repentino abalo de terror, cortando o ar como agulhas.

Percebo que estou em uma câmara de tortura.

Ruídos e o feedback de alto-falantes mais antigos que meu agonizante coração crepitam à vida. Sou um cavalo de corrida galopando rumo a uma falsa linha de chegada, arfando para que algum outro ganhe.

- Você está pronta? - A voz amplificada de Warner ecoa pela sala.

- Para o que deveria estar pronta? - Grito no espaço vazio, certa de que alguém pode me ouvir. Estou calma. Estou calma. Estou calma. Estou paralisada.

- Tínhamos um acordo, lembra-se? - responde.

- O que...

- Desativei suas câmeras. Agora é a sua vez de cumprir sua parte no acordo.

- Não tocarei em você! - berro, girando em torno de meu eixo, apavorada, horrorizada, preocupada com que pudesse desmaiar a qualquer momento.

- Está bem. - diz ele. - Estou enviando outro em meu lugar.

A porta guincha ao se abrir e um bebê anda em passos curtos e bambos, vestindo apenas uma fralda. Ele está vendado e soluçando, tremendo de medo.

Um prego estoura minha existência inteira e a transforma em nada.

- Se você não o salvar - as palavras de Warner crepitam pela sala.- nós também não vamos.

Esta criança.

Ele deve ter uma mãe um pai alguém que o ama esta criança esta criança esta criança cambaleando avante no terror. Ele poderia ser atravessado por uma estalactite de metal a qualquer segundo.

Salvá-lo é simples: preciso pegá-lo, encontrar um lugar seguro no chão e segurá-lo em meus braços até que o experimento esteja acabado.

Só existe um problema.

Se eu tocar nele, ele pode morrer.


End file.
